You Belong With Me
by Keely Jade
Summary: Since eighth grade, when Bella and Edward first met, Bella has been in love with Edward. But in present day time, Edward is a player. When their time together finally comes, will Bella be one of those girls he plays? AU/AH Canon couples! Review please!
1. Introduction

A/N: Hello! This is a new fanfic I've been writing, editing, and dreaming about for about a month. It's taken me around two weeks to fully edit this, and send it to my beta (Twilight-is-lovee). I've done a load of stuff for this story, and I hope it pays off! And, because it is New Years Eve, this is my last post of 2008! -insert sad face- So please review! It'd make me happy!

Summary: Bella has been in love with Edward Cullen, her guy best friend, since they were science partners when they were in eighth grade. But in present day time, they're in eleventh grade, and Edward is a player, whom has a different girlfriend every week. Will Bella be one of those one week girlfriends, or will this be for real? Canon couples.

Notes: Yes, this does take place in eleventh grade, but Bella's schedule is different from how her schedule is in the book. This is also ALL human. Again, ALL HUMAN, and it's also alternate universe.

Dedicated to: My two best friends/sisters in the entire world: Dani and Lynie. You two are amazing and I couldn't have made Rosalie and Alice's personalities if I didn't know you two. Love you!

Special thanks to: My beta for taking time out of her day to beta my story, my BFF Lynie for helping here and there, and JateSkateFate815 for encouragement. Thank you!

Okay, that's all. REVIEW!

* * *

**_Intro_**

"You need a boyfriend." The words that defined every aspect my life. You need a boyfriend. That's what my friends said, my parents said (well, my mom said), and even my best guy friend, Edward, said. And that was their solution to everything. Having a boyfriend. When I'm crabby, they tell me it's because I'm lonely; when I'm sad, it's because I don't interact with the opposite sex; when I have cramps, they say I need a strong, muscular man to comfort me. That was their solution to every problem. Having a boyfriend.

But when my mom would give advice, she would always say, "Bella, never get married young. Never. Play your cards a few times, lose here and there, but in the end, once you find your king, it's like you won every game you ever played. Then you're finally a queen." I laughed at her of course. She was crazy. Her and my dad, Charlie, married young, too young, which caused them to have problems, resulting to a painful divorce. So when she finally left my father when I was three months old, she brought me with her, taking us to Phoenix, due to the fact she loved the sun more than she loved my father. But when she married again, she married Phil, a minor league baseball player, whom traveled a lot.

So, Alice would always tell me I needed someone sensitive, sweet, and cute. Someone who could protect me when I needed protection and someone who cared enough about my feelings to stop for a second and remember me. And the cute looks would just be for my own pleasure.

Rosalie would not only agree with Alice, she would give me her own pieces of advice. She would tell me I needed someone strong, but someone soft. Like a strong teddy bear. Someone cute, as Alice said, but someone who could make me melt at his feet. She said I needed someone smart, who could keep up with me.

I knew someone who fit each and every one of those categories. Someone who was sensitive, sweet, cute, strong, soft, smart, and dare I mention it, _hot_.

But he wasn't those things with everyone. I knew him the most out of anyone in the world. I knew the person behind the disguise of disgust and just plain looks. He was sensitive with feelings, which made him automatically sweet, cute when he was thinking, talking, or simply doing anything, he was strong, an athlete of course, soft and warm, and hot. He had bronze colored hair and the most sparkling, dazzling emerald gems for eyes. He was a god.

Since eighth grade, when I first met him, I knew he was special. When his glowing, dancing eyes stared back at mine, I knew. I knew he was special. When he laughed, I believed he was special more. But when the last syllable of my name rolled off the tip of his tongue, I was sure. I believed. He was special.

But even then, when we were only thirteen years old, he was a player. When he would have a girlfriend, it would be only for three days, and then he would break it off. But now, in present day time, it was a week. Exactly a week. There was only one girl, when we were in tenth grade, who lasted a week and two days. But after their much anticipated break up, he moved on. And moved on and on again.

But I knew he was special. I knew he was everything Alice, Rose, and Mom said to look for.

He was Edward.

* * *

_**December 5, 2008**_

I parked my rustic truck in a tight spot, and turned it off. I got out, my bag over my shoulder, and walked in the school, skimming the small crowds for my best friends, Rosalie and Alice.

"Bella!" Alice called from somewhere behind me. I turned around, being enveloped in her arms. I wrapped my arms around her petite frame, bending slightly to hug her. My boots gave a slight boost to my already tall, five foot, four inches height, making Alice very, very tiny compared to me.

"Hey Ali," I smiled in her short hair. She pulled away from me, looking at me from head to toe.

"Stop checking Bella out, Alice," we heard Rosalie, our other best friend, say. Rosalie stood next to me, putting her arm around my shoulder.

Alice glared, sticking her tongue out – kid-style – at her.

She turned back to me, a smile on her face.

"I like your outfit, Bella!" she said, clapping her hands in approval. "But I think you should've worn that yellow flowered necklace I got you a few days ago! It would've helped the color of your sweater bring out the beautiful color of your chocolate eyes!" she squealed.

I wore my light pink camisole, with a soft yellow sweater on top, which Alice said complimented my eyes nicely. I wore jeans, which were light blue denim and faded slightly. Every time I would wear this outfit, it was the same compliment from Alice.

"Thanks," I said absentmindedly, looking over her spike-headed head, looking for—

"Looking for Edward?" Rosalie cooed; her lips curled in a smile. I glared at her, her eyes just dancing like violet colored diamonds back at mine, mischievous.

My cheeks flushed a tinted red, dropping my head, I muttered, "Possibly."

The three of us laughed and walked to my locker. I spun in my combination and opened it, grabbing my literature book for my first class.

"Bella, you've been in love with Edward since you were thirteen! When are you going to ask him out again?" Alice inquired, a slight squeal edging her already high soprano.

"Again?" Rose cocked an eyebrow at Alice, whom nodded excitedly, and then at me.

I nodded at her. "Remember when I had Jessica ask Edward out for me in eighth grade? And how he said no at the baseball game the next day?"

She went into thought for a moment and then her face lit up. "Oh, I remember, Bella. That was the first night you and Alice ever attended a baseball game." She smiled at me, a chuckle escaping her plump lips. I didn't smile back, instead I looked around once more for a moment, and began to walk to our first class the three of us shared, English.

As I walked through the door, a pair of strong arms pulled me back. I turned around to be staring into a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Edward!" I squeaked, wrapping my arms around his neck. He looked at me puzzled for a moment, and then his dazzling crooked smile crossed his lips. My cheeks colored. "Hi." My voice was regular again, but small. I pulled away from him slightly, but not too much.

He laughed at me and let me go, ruffling my hair with his hand. The places his fingers grazed on my head buzzed with heat. I wondered what it would be like to touch his beautiful bronze hair.

"Bella, you're so funny," he laughed, stepping a small step away from me, causing my thoughts to disappear. Part of me wanted me to pull him back to me, and wrap my arms around him, but I restrained myself.

My cheeks reddened more.

He smiled at me, then pecked me softly on my warm, probably rosy cheek and walked off with Amy Samson, his girlfriend of the week. They intertwined their hands and I sighed sadly, and turned around, my head down and walked into class.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice and Rosalie said in unison, making me jump. They sat on their desks, their knees touching.

I glared at them. I hated them for knowing me so well.

A small hiss escaped from my lips.

"What?" I spat, sitting down in my seat in front of Rose, dropping my book on my desk, making Alice jump.

"Jeez, touchy!" Rose growled, slipping off her desk, her violet eyes set in a glare, and sat down in front of me.

I sighed. Alice looked at me; concern clouded her soft blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to Rose.

She turned around, her eyes still angry, but softened when she looked at me. She sighed, defeated.

"I forgive you."

I offered a slight, small smile, and she returned it with her own, showing her pearly teeth.

Mrs. Brown, the teacher, went to the front of the class, and demanded quietness, but everyone else, besides Rose, Alice, and I didn't stop talking about the latest gossip. The latest gossip, of course, always had to do with Edward. Who his new girlfriend was; why he broke up with his last girlfriend, and people betting on who his next girlfriend will be. Almost everything was had to do with Edward.

"Everyone, quiet!" she demanded. Her face was smoldered with anger. I could tell she hated loudness, and she hated the students, but I've been on her good side since the first day of school, as well as Alice and Rose, so I was fine with her. But everyone else loathed her.

"Everyone, be quiet!" Alice screeched loudly, causing everyone, including myself, to jump. Everyone quieted down at once. Alice smiled smugly, and Mrs. Brown mouthed 'thank you' at her. I quietly laughed slightly.

As Mrs. Brown started the lesson of Romeo and Juliet, I was in my own world of memories and thoughts. I remembered of Edward, and when we were in eighth grade. How he knew I liked him then, but we were normal, even after he rejected me. Sure, it was awkward the day after it happened, but we passed the awkwardness after Jessica insisted we talked. I still was thankful for her for that.

I smiled at the cute, but slightly awkward memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jessica looked from Edward to me. _

_"What?" I demanded, seeing Edward turned around, looking at Jessica. Edward was my science partner and we sat together, much to my liking. _

_"You two, talk," Jessica insisted. I sighed and Edward looked at me with hopeful eyes. _

_I averted my eyes and turned back around. I looked from the corner of my eye at Edward, and I could see him looking at me too, his lips upturned into a slight, crooked smirk. _

_"Um, hi," I said sheepishly, feeling like an idiot._

_He chuckled softly, "Hi." _

_I turned around, my eyes glaring at Jessica. She simply smiled, her crooked teeth showing._

_I growled and turned back around._

_"That was awkward," I commented under my breath._

_"Well, that was riveting," Edward smirked at me, still looking at me from the corner of his eye. I laughed breathlessly, but I didn't know why. _

_"Do you even know what 'riveting' means?" I teased. I knew he didn't._

_He laughed and shook his head slightly._

_"No." _

_I laughed along with him, and with a smile cemented on my lips, I turned forward completely and stared in front of me, my smile never leaving my face._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

The loud, nasal buzzing sound of the idiotic school bell rang, and I stood up, waiting for Rose get her stuff together.

"Rose, you take forever," Alice commented under breath, annoyed. I sighed. Alice was right; Rose does take a long time.

"Rosie, hurry. We're going to be late for our next class," I urged lightly.

"You guys go without me," she said, stuffing her literature book in her fashionable book bag. Her blonde hair fell in her face, and I reached down and brushed it away. She looked up at me for a brief second and smiled.

"Let's go," Alice said, tugging on my arm. "See you later, Rosie!" She waved back, and I smiled at her.

I walked Alice to her next class, and then hurriedly made it to my next class, History. I had it with Amy, who was my companion at the table. She was a little whorish, but she was nice, nevertheless. She was perky, too. Not as perky as Alice, but she was perky. And due to the fact she was perky, I knfew I was in for the third day of the week I could hear about how Edward is such a great boyfriend and how Edward has changed her once meaningless life. Great. Absolutely great.

I sat down in my assigned seat, and got my book out, going to the page the teacher, Mr. Stevenson, instructed to go to.

"Bella," Amy whispered, passing me a small, folded note. I slid it under my book, staring at the words printed on the page of the book, not understanding a thing. "Bella please read it." I sighed, sliding it out, and opening it quickly and quietly as possible without getting caught.

_Wanna go on a double date with Edward and me? Oops, sorry, I forgot – you don't have a boyfriend! Sorry!_ I could picture her writing this, jumpy and giggling as she realized I didn't have a boyfriend. _Gosh, he makes me feel so…important, you know? He makes me feel safe! I think he's the one, Bella! The one! The one I spend my life with! He's made me a whole new person! I used to be so careless! I mean, careless…with my body. But Edward respects me! Seriously! I mean, I'm so carefree with him around! I'm so happy. So very happy! Aren't you happy for me, too? For Edward, too? I know he's happy! We're both happy!_

I glared at the words. Her handwriting was almost illegible because she was so jumpy and happy while writing it. I looked at her from the corner of my eye, glaring. She sat, her pale blonde hair behind her ears, staring straight in front of her, a goofy grin plastered on her face. I knew she wasn't paying attention; she was too busy being on cloud nine. I folded the note again, and slid it back under my book. She looked at me, her hazel eyes confused.

I leaned over, a fake smile on my lips and said, "Amazing! I'm so happy for you!" I leaned away and noticed that Mr. Stevenson's eyes were fixed on me.

"Isabella, is there anything you would care to share with the class?" His tone was light, polite. He was a nice teacher, but strict when he had to be. This was one of those times.

My cheeks reddened and I forced a sweet, small smile.

"No, Mr. Stevenson," I stuttered, trying to be polite as his tone was, "Amy just needed to know what page we were on." I gestured to her closed book that sat in front of her. Her cheeks colored a deep shade of scarlet.

Mr. Stevenson looked at me apologetically.

"My apologies, Ms. Swan. Thank you for doing so." He turned on his heal, and turned back to the whiteboard and continued with the lesson neither Amy nor I were paying attention to.

Amy turned to me and smiled slightly, thankful. I nodded at her, and tried to pay attention to the lesson without getting distracted by thoughts of Edward.

* * *

After class, I had Spanish class with Rose, while Alice had French. Edward had Spanish, also, which was a plus. Although Spanish was one of my favorite classes, having Edward sitting in front of me was a definite plus. Even if it meant I might fail because I'm too busy staring at the back of his head, counting the different shades of bronze in his hair, while I should be listening to the teacher. It was completely and utterly worth an _F_.

I walked in with Rose, and we sat down at our table. Thank God, Mrs. Goff was a pushover and let us choose whom we wanted to sit with. Of course, Rose was my choice, and I was Rose's. And to my luck, Edward sat in front of me with Emmett, a muscular guy who's the captain on the wrestling team, and who's won over Rose's heart. She's liked him just as long as I've like Edward, but she's never told anyone but me that.

"Hola, class," Mrs. Goff said in her thick Spanish accent.

"Hola," The class said in unison.

"Today we will study with our partners for the test tomorrow, si?" she asked, looking at us all.

"Si," we said in unison once more.

She smiled and sat down in her desk, and I took out the list of Spanish words and phrases.

"Hello, Bella," a familiar, beautiful velvet voice said. I looked up from my rummaging and saw Edward's eyes sparkle happily into mine.

"Hello," I smiled. My cheeks reddened. Blushing was a nervous habit I've had ever since eighth grade. Whenever I talk to Edward, my cheeks color slightly, or even dramatically, depending on the subject.

"How are you?" he asked politely, running a hand through his beautiful hair. I looked at Emmett, who was sitting next to Edward, smiling at Rose.

"I'm lovely," I answered playfully in a fake British accent.

Mrs. Goff walked by, smiling, but when she heard the accent I used, she stopped and looked at me firmly.

"Bella," she started, "we're in Spanish." She walked away; looking annoyed and I turned back to Edward and broke out in laughs.

"You know how to get in trouble, Bella," Edward teased with a crooked grin. His crooked grin was high upon the list of things I loved most about him. Every time he smiled, it'd be crooked. Just like every time he'd laugh, it'd be musical.

"Eduardo," Mrs. Goff called from the other side of the room, "please get to work."

Edward smiled a dazzling, large smile at her and turned away from me, and faced forward.

"So, you're coming over tonight, right?" Rose asked, writing down multiple words in Spanish.

I nodded, "Yep."

"And it's just because her boobs aren't big enough?" Emmett questioned loudly…maybe a little too loud.

Rose's eyes met mine for a brief second, and we started laughing.

"Shh," I shushed her. I wanted to hear more. Edward was breaking up with Amy? Or are they talking about someone else?

"I know that sound really superficial, dude, but come on. I need a little something in the attic."

"I know what you mean, dude," Emmett agreed, making Rose's cheeks flush. She had nothing to worry about.

Rose glared at the back of Edward's head, and I dropped my head, staring down at my chest. She saw me.

"Bella, your boobs are fine," she insisted, her voice hushed.

I growled quietly.

"Says you." I gestured to her bust. They were large, larger than mine. "You have freaking balloons for boobs, which everyone wants to blow up." And her halter top wasn't helping her win this situation. Her boobs were high upon her chest, and tight against the fabric of the halter. She knew she was beautiful.

She sighed, her eyes narrowed.

"Bella, you're beautiful. Terribly beautiful."

I rolled my eyes at her. I could never compare to her. Rosalie Lillian Hale, the most beautiful girl in the school and my best friend since fourth grade. She has long, blonde hair and sparkly, violet colored diamonds for eyes. She was drop dead gorgeous, and I'm the wallflower.

"I'm far from beautiful, Rosie," I muttered with an angry sigh. She shook her head in disagreement, but didn't say anything.

"Will you do it for me?" Edward asked in a low whisper. Emmett nodded. "I don't want to be too harsh, but I might get a little carried away while do it…so can you just do it for me?"

"You want me…the captain of the wrestling team to be gentle?" Emmett snorted and Edward smirked crookedly.

"You could try."

I rolled my eyes.

Rose leaned over, whispering, "Edward's breaking up with Amy! Isn't that great?" She squealed slightly as she pulled away from me.

I nodded. "It is…I guess."

She scrunched her brows together, confused.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Why does everyone always assume something's wrong? Edward's breaking up with Amy, but he's just going to get another girlfriend anyways. That's what he does. He's a player.

"Because he's just going to get another girlfriend tomorrow," I hissed. She was taken back a bit.

"Bella, I don't know what your problem is." She squeezed her paper in her hands, her knuckles turning white.

"I'm sorry. It's just…you know how I feel about him." I dropped my head.

"Feel about whom?" My head flew up. Edward.

"Nobody," Rose lied quickly for me. Bless her.

Emmett laughed. "Bella's got a crush!" Someone remind me to smother Emmett.

"Bella, who is this lucky boy? Do I have to have a talk with him?" Edward teased.

I growled.

"No, Edward. It's just a guy."

He smiled at me. Oh, God, why was he smiling?

"I know you better than that, Bella. You take everything so seriously."

I glared at him. He smirked. Emmett laughed at my hard expression and Rosalie choked back a giggle.

"You know what? Class is over in one minute, and you have to finish formulating a plan on how you're going to break up with Amy. You better get to work," I hissed, crossing my arms over my chest.

His face fell and Emmett and Rose broke out into hysterical laughs while I glared at my hands and while Edward stared at me.

I knew I shouldn't have gotten up this morning. I should have just told Charlie I was sick. I knew it.

Today was going to be a long, terrible day.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Years Eve, everyone! I hope everyone has a safe holiday, and a safe 2009! Please review, and remember- New Moon comes out on November 20, 2009! Wooo!

Kay, thanks for reading! Review!!!!


	2. The Favor

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thank you to all the pretties who reviewed the first chapter! I'm happy with the amount of reviews I got! Hopefully I can get just as many, maybe even double for this chapter? I'd adore you all more than I already do if you all did that for me!**

**NOTE: This chapter is for my amazing, amazing, amazing beta because she is AMAZING (did I mention she's AMAZING?). She's like a miracle worker. Lol. Seriously. So read her AMAZING stories. They're just as amazing as she is. :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight, but I don't. Boo.**

Kay, on with the story!

* * *

_**December 5, 2008**_

The rest of the day was complete chaos. And I mean it - complete chaos. After Spanish class, I had Trig with Jessica, one of the schools biggest gossipers, who had already heard about Edward breaking up with Amy. Of course she knew. It was a no brainer than she knew. And of course, I was right. As soon as my foot touched the floor to the Trig room, she was right next to me, asking me if it was true Edward was breaking up with Amy. My cheeks flushed.

"I'm not sure," I lied. "Why are you asking me?" I asked, curious why she would ask me. Her answer is what made me flattered.

"Because! You and Edward Cullen are like peanut butter and freakin' jelly, Bella. It's like you two are made for each other or something," she mumbled the last part, sort of angrily, but I shook it off and took my seat.

After Trig, I thankfully had lunch. Thank God. Now I could just be with Rosalie and Alice without gossipers swarming around me, asking me if Edward was breaking up. Jeez. Talk about desperate.

I stood in the small lunch line by Alice, Rose behind her. Alice was telling me about the rumors she's heard about Edward and Amy breaking up, while Rose pretended not to listen, trying to make people believe we weren't talking about anything important, while playing with a small lock of her hair.

"And then I heard that Edward was breaking up with Amy for Rose," Alice giggled slightly, and I saw Rose fighting a laugh. That was absurd. Sure, Rose was the most beautiful girl in the school, but Edward and Rose never thought of each other as more. Edward had asked her out once in the eighth grade, but Rose nicely let him down.

I piled food on my tray, and sat down at the table we usually sit at. I sat across from Rosalie and Alice sat next to me. I could see Edward when I looked over Rosalie's head. He sat by Emmett, looking nervous. I wanted to help him, yet, I didn't. I didn't want help his current relationship end and I didn't want to help his next relationship form, which I would be doing if I helped his current relationship end.

"Bella," Alice said, grabbing my arm, breaking my train of thought and the circulation in my arm.

I turned to her. She looked nervous, maybe scared.

"What, Ali?" I asked, trying to shake off her tight grasp. She looked above Rose's head. Oh, Jasper Hale was coming this way. Probably to say 'hello' to Rose, his cousin, but I wasn't sure. He had just come from the table Edward sat at. He came closer, and Alice tensed at my side, becoming solid stone. You see, she's had a crush on Jasper since the beginning of tenth grade. He's been her longest crush. Each crush she usually has lasts around three months, but there was something special about Jasper that she saw. They met at Rose's party one summer, and she'd been attached to him since. She turned to me, her usually dancing sapphire eyes were pleading.

"Alice, don't worry." Trying to soothe her was easy, making her actually soothed, though, was hard. "He's probably just coming over here to talk to Rose." She didn't budge. "Alice, breathe." She exhaled.

"Hello, ladies," Jasper said, a slight southern accent riding on his words. Jasper grew up in Texas but his parents decided to move when he was ten to be closer to family.

"Hey, Jazz," Rosalie said with a smile. She patted the chair next to her, indicating for Jasper to sit down. He sat in the chair, smiling at us.

"So, Jasper, what's up?" Rose asked conversationally, taking a sip of her coke. "He's here to visit his favorite cousin, of course." Rose laughed, hugging Jasper around the waist. He laughed, putting his arm around her.

"Nope, sorry, Rosie. I'm actually here to talk to Bella." He put his eyes on me.

"Why?" I asked, sounding clearly confused. I looked over Rose's head, and I saw Edward looking at us. Oh, my God.

"Well..." He stopped. Edward had rushed over here, and he stood behind Jasper.

"Bella, can I speak with you?" He sounded almost pleading. I sighed, catching a glimpse of Alice, whom still looked perplexed, and stood up. Edward grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"Yes?" I asked as he settled, standing against a wall.

He threw his head back and groaned. I snickered.

"Bella, can you please do me the hugest favor I've ever asked you to do?" He stood so close to me, his breath against my face. I pulled away, forcing myself to roll my eyes.

"What? Can't get anyone to break up with Amy for you?" I asked. I knew it was true. I stared at the floor as I said this, and I looked up at him. He nodded.

"Please," he softly pleaded. "I can't be with her. I don't like her." Wow, shocker. "I would do it myself...but I can't."

"Why?" My voice came out harsh. He looked pained.

"Because, Bella," he said, his voice edged. "I don't want to see the hurt that flashes in her eyes when I tell her I want to break up." My heart sunk. Right when I thought he was being a jackass, he turned into a soft, cuddly teddy bear. Will power, Bella, will power. Don't give in.

He stepped closer to me.

"Please," he breathed. I sighed. I was defeated. He won this one. I couldn't reject him when he was begging.

"Fine," I growled, walking back into the cafeteria. He walked close behind me, almost running to be by my side.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear, gracefully walking past people, and walking back to his table. He slid down in the seat, and smiled at Emmett. Emmett gave him a high five, and I swore I heard him go 'woot!'

I looked across the room over at Rose, who was eyeing my suspiciously. I sighed, walking over to Amy's table. She sat by Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. I leaned over, whispering in her ear.

"Amy, can I speak with you in the bathroom?" I hope she didn't hear my voice quiver. She nodded with a smile, slid out of her chair, and we walked to the bathroom. I tried hard not to hyperventilate. I stood against the sinks, and stared as my shoes.

"Bella, what do you need to ask me?" she asked, almost casual. Well, casual considering the fact we're in a bathroom.

I looked up from my shoes and at Amy. I couldn't hurt her. I had to figure out how to break this easily and nicely to her. Of course, I was jealous that she got to be with Edward and I didn't, but that still didn't give me a right to be rude to her.

"Amy," I started, my voice a soft whisper, no emotion in my voice whatsoever. "Edward wants me to break up with you for him." I was staring at my shoes again. I heard her gasp, and I grimaced. I wanted to look up, but I couldn't. I didn't want to see the hurt flashing in her eyes that Edward didn't want to see.

"Bella." She sounded hurt. Too hurt. "Why...would he want to break up with me? We're great together..." She was stifling a cry while saying this.

"I don't know," I said, my voice still very soft. I still stared at my shoes while I said this. She stepped closer to me, like she was going to hug me, but she didn't. She stood close to me, and cried. She shook, and I stared at my shoes like an idiot.

She stood and cried for a long, immeasurable length of time, and I stared at my shoes the entire time. The only sound in the bathroom was her breathy cries. She finally stopped when the bell rang, indicating that class was about to begin.

"Bella, thank you." Why the heck was she thanking me? I just broke up with her for the guy of her dreams whom was once her reality. I looked up at her for the first time, looking at her blood shot eyes. I realized I didn't want to be like her or the other girls Edward Cullen imprints as once his. I wanted to be the girl who he really loves. "Thank you for doing this privately." She stepped closer to me and hugged me, while I stood there solid, like a statue. She pulled away, wiped her eyes, smiled slightly at me and walked out of the bathroom. But she didn't cry.

I stood still, in awe, but after a moment, I walked out of the bathroom, and down the hall. I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. I looked back and saw Rose and Alice.

"Hey guys," I said softly. Rose was eyeing me carefully, as she did every time she thought I was going to cry. I smiled, reassuring her that I wasn't at anytime today going to cry. Alice pulled me close to her side, and I hugged her to me.

"Bella, what just happened?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Alright," I started my voice still soft, "Edward had me talk to Amy...and I broke up with her for him." Rose sighed, too, looking almost...disgusted?

"Jeez," she muttered angrily. "Why would he ask you to do that? Why can't the stupid jackass see you're in love with him? God, why does he have to be so-?"

"Rose," I stopped her, holding my hand out for her to stop. "Please. He just wanted my help. He couldn't find anyone else to do it, so I did it." She eyes softened, realizing I was right. "I'm his best friend and friends do favors for friends." She nodded, agreeing. "It's fine now. It's over and done with. He'll have a new girlfriend on Monday and everything will be normal." Normal. Sure. If normal means I'm screaming on the inside 'I love you so' at Edward, then so be it. Normal it will be.

I went to my locker after saying goodbye to Rose and Alice, stuffed my things in my bag, and walked to bio slowly. I had to face Edward this hour, due to the usually amazing fact that he's my lab partner. I was absolutely certain the next hour would be insanely interesting.

I sat down in my chair silently, setting down my book on the table, trying not to meet the emerald gems that were staring at me.

"Bella," the beautiful, velvet voice said. I allowed my eyes to flicker to the gems for a moment. They were staring at me, and I looked away. My cheeks reddened.

"Edward." I matched his tone.

"Thank you."

"For what? Breaking up with Amy for you?" I almost spat. "You're welcome." I said this softer now.

"Seriously, though, Bells, thank you." He smirked, a half smile as always, and I turned away, dropping my hair, forming a curtain, separating us.

I inhaled and exhaled. "Why did you break up with her?" I asked after a moment, my voice soft, but somewhat conversational.

I heard him sigh. "I told you, Bella. I couldn't be with her."

I forced myself to wrench the word from my throat. "Why?" My tone was softer, no longer conversational.

He groaned, but quietly. "She was suffocating me." His voice was just as soft and quiet as mine was. "On our first date she freakin' told me she loves me. I couldn't handle the thought that I didn't love her, too. So I cut out relationship short." My heart sunk. Right when I thought he was the biggest player on the face of the earth, he proved me wrong. He does that all the time, mostly when I doubt his charm. He would always prove me wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! An update! I have the second third and forth chapter written! So if you guys want an update, I want ten reviews! That should be easy, right? That's what you guys gave me the last time! Thanks for reading! Review!!!!!**

**Beta Note: Hey guys! I'm twilight-is-lovee. Some of you may have read my story(ies), and if not, you should. Yeah, shameless plugging. Anywayyyyyyy, the point of this BN is . . . I saw Marley and Me and cried. Go watch it. Mhm. I'm gonna read the book soon! Whoot! But yeah! REVIEW! Pleaseeeeeee? Review and you get an update. You know how it works. Just drop in a 'hi.' I know Keely won't mind. So yeah. Gettoit! :P**

**A/N2: My beta has a caffeine problem. So excuse her by reviewing.**


	3. Alice's Date, The Party, and Groans

A/N: Woo! Another chapter! I'd like to say, that I am not updating any of my other Twilight stories until this fanfic is complete. So if you're hoping for an update for my other stories, SORRY! I might throw in a random update here or there, but I won't do it very often!

ANDDD…I have a photobucket account for this story. It holds all of the clothes from chapter one through this chapter. Every two chapters, I will post the clothes from the last two chapters. And if I do say so myself, the clothes are pretty darn cute! So check 'em out! The link to it is on my profile!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, NOTHING. I own absolutely nothing so stop taunting me about it! Yes, in the previous statement I am stating I do NOT own Twilight. You need to go to an MRI if you thought I did.**

Alrightie, here's the chapter! Review please!

_**December 5, 2008**_

I collapsed down on Rose's bed, closing my eyes.

"Holy crap, school sucks," I groaned. Rose laughed, lying next to me.

"We should have a party tomorrow," Alice whispered, sitting at the end of our feet. I sat up, my eyes flying open.

"No," I moaned, horror crossing my face.

Alice jumped at me. "Please, Bella!" She looked at Rose, her eyes begging for help. Rose smiled. Great, nobody was on my side.

"Bells, Alice is right. Our lives are dramatic! We need to have a little fun!" Right! Because fun is watching Edward dance with random tramps each song. _Fun_.

"Yay! I love you, Rose!" Alice squealed, happy she had someone backing her up. "And let's not go with dates! We'll be each other's date!"

I groaned. I absolutely hated when they double teamed me. It wasn't fair. But I couldn't tell them no.

"Fine," I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. "But I'm not spending a dime on this stupid party."

Alice squealed, jumping up and dancing around the room. Rose smiled, pleased, and closed her eyes again. I lay down next to her. Tonight would be the long night to a long day.

"Alright, the party starts at five and ends at three," Alice said, writing the party plans in her party planner book. Yes, she had a book of party plans, and she used it as a weapon at least once a month. "We'll do all the shopping for the party tomorrow. We'll get up at nine, take an hour to get ready, then we'll go shopping for the party supplies, and after that we'll leave at two, go to the mall, and get new outfits!" She squeaked as she said this. I rolled my eyes playfully. She could be so…_girly_ when it came to shopping.

Rose's phone buzzed after a moment, and she looked at the screen quizzically before flipping it open.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Who is it?" I whispered at her. Alice looked up.

Rose smirked. "Oh, you want to talk to Alice?" Alice looked confused. "Alright, here she is." She handed Alice the phone, which Alice hesitantly received, placing it at her ear.

"Hello?" Her face lit up, but then went sort of nervous. "Jasper Hale? Oh, hi." She smiled into the phone. I smiled, too.

"Jasper?" I asked, leaning closer to Rose.

She chuckled. "Yeah, I think he has a thing for Alice." I raised my eyebrows. Good for Alice, she could have the guy of her dreams now.

"Oh…go out…_tonight_?" She looked at us, her face screaming 'please!' I smiled.

"Go ahead, Alice," Rose and I said in unison.

Her face lit up and she smiled at us, talking to the phone again.

"I'm at Rose's house. Pick me up here." She smiled, then laughing at something Jasper said. "Kay, see you!" She squealed as she flipped her phone shut. She squealed and jumped up and down, running around the kitchen, squeaking and squealing.

"YAY!" She screeched, running to Rose to hug her. "Thank you, Rosie! I love you!" She screamed in her ear, probably bursting Rose's eardrum. She jumped at me next, squeezing me tightly. "Thank you, Belly! I love you, too!" She screamed. She jumped around again, then after about ten minutes she settled, sitting back down in her chair she was sitting in before, composed.

"I'm fine now," she said calmly. She looked at us sadly. "I guess we can't have a party now." Maybe this means I won't have to go shopping for stupid—

"—Bella and I can plan the party, right Bells?" Horror stuck my face. _No_. Rose, I'm smothering you in your sleep, just wait.

"Rose, are you sure?" Alice asked. She was never big for other people's parties. It had to be her party, or it just wasn't right for her.

Rose nodded. Rose and Alice have always been partners in crime when it came to planning parties. They always planned them together, while I sat off to the side, nodding occasionally when they asked me a question. Now I had to help Rose plan a party. Impossible.

"I can do it," Rose promised. Alice sighed. Rose won. Great.

"Alright, fine. But tomorrow morning, I will be here. You and I are doing all the shopping," Alice said firmly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Mary Alice Brandon," Rose almost growled. "_You will let me plan this party_." She looked at me, then back at Alice again. "You will let Bella and I plan this. We will be fine. Please." Alice sighed.

"Fine. But it's at my house." Rose nodded and smiled. "Alright, let's go figure out what you're going to wear on your date with my cousin!" Rose and Alice squealed, running out of the kitchen. I followed close behind, trying not to fall on the stairs.

When I finally entered Rose's room, Alice was throwing Rose's clothes around the room madly. She had her "Alice-is-on-a-clothes-mission" face on. She threw a purple skirt on the bed, throwing a pair of black heals next to them. I sat down in the lounge chair in the corner, trying to get out of the way of the riot.

"Alice, stop throwing my stuff!" Rose complained, picking up the clothes up, trying to put them away. "Alice, you're just going to go home and get your own outfit, anyway! I was there when you picked out your, _if I go on a date with Jasper Hale_ outfit!

Alice huffed. "But if I leave, I dunno if I'll be back!" She pouted, flopping down on the bed. Rose sighed.

"We'll come with you, and then you can come back. We have time!" Alice perked up, dragging me down the stairs with her and Rose. We piled into Rose's red BMW convertible, Alice in the front next to Rose, me in the back. I shut my eyes, laying my head back against the black leather of the convertible, and we zoomed quickly through the night.

Due to Rose's insane driving (she drives like a maniac), so it took us only a half hour to go to Alice's house and back. Alice and Rose quickly ran up the stairs, as I did, too. I was excited for Alice. Since earlier when Jasper called, the smiled cemented on her face never left its place.

She stripped her clothes off quickly, pulling her multi-colored tank top on over her pink bra. She pulled off her light colored skirt, folding it neatly before putting on the grey skirt she had.

"Bella, Rose!" she squeaked, sitting down at Rose's makeup table. "Help me!" _Wow_. Alice asking help with putting makeup on, that's a first. Alice held up two eye colors of eye shadows, both a shade of pink. The first one was soft, light. The other one was a medium pink, only a shade darker than the first.

"That one," I said, pointing at the soft pink. Alice looked prettier when she was looking natural. Her inhumanely pale skin was beautiful alone, and she didn't need piles of makeup on her beautiful face.

She smiled at me, giving Rose a brush to apply the eye shadow. After Rose was done, she applied a light layer of eyeliner below Alice's waterline. After that, Alice looked Rose's enormous amount of lip-gloss supply.

"Bella, Rose, what color should I put on?" Rose looked at the lip-gloss, finding a clear color with a pink tint to it, handing it to her.

"Yay! Pink!" Alice handed me the tube, indicating that I apply it. I secretly hoped I wouldn't jab her with it. I twisted it open, dipping the tip in a few times, and then I pulled it out, applying it softly to Alice's thin lips. When I was finished, I put the top back into the tube, and Alice looked herself over in the mirror.

After Alice put the finishing touches on her makeup, she stood up, pulling a black sweater on top of her tank.

"I'm done." I looked up from the magazine I was looking at, and my breath caught in my lungs. Alice looked drop dead gorgeous compared to me right now. Her hair was spiked, the spikes going in every way, and she had a hot pink, sparkly barrette in it. She wore spaghetti strapped, multi-color tank top that had fluffs of ruffles that fell in a pattern over it, and a simple grey skirt to go with it. She wore zebra-print high heels; the heel was the width of a pencil, probably smaller. Those deathtrap shoes could take someone out, I swear they could. The straps were black, and zigzagged over one another. They were cute shoes, but I would kill myself in them.

"Alice, you look amazing," Rose squealed. I smiled at Alice.

"You look great, Ali," I complimented, rolling off the bed. Alice jumped slightly as I approached her. "You look amazing." She squealed again and the doorbell made her scream. She raced out of the room, down the stairs, more gracefully than I _ever _could.

"Rose!" Alice squeaked.

"Everything will be okay," Rose whispered to her, opening the door. I stood by Alice, and she smiled up at me. She looked nervous, but her happiness over rid it. Jasper quietly stepped through the door, the door shutting behind me. He smiled widely at Alice, and I could tell he was nervous, too.

"Hello, Alice." He handed her a bouquet of yellow roses. _Nice touch_, I thought. Yellow roses were Alice's favorite. She smiled cheekily at him, and with a quick burst of boldness, she leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled as she pulled away, her smile still intact. All signs of nervousness were erased from both of them.

"Alright, kiddos!" Rose clapped, ushering them out the door. A cold gust of air hit me like a smack. I peered out the door, seeing soft powdery snow falling from the black, moonlit night. Alice loved these kinds of nights. When the snow would fall softly from the sky and blanket the ground. Tonight was her dream night, and she was spending it with her dream date. She looked so beautiful and happy; I couldn't stop smiling for her. But underneath it all, the selfish part of me wished it were Edward and I.

"Bye, Rosie! Bye, Belly!" Alice blew a kiss in our direction. Jasper took her by the hand, leading her slowly down the icy path. She flashed us her Alice smile before getting in the car, while Jasper strode around to the other side, waving at us before hopping in. We waved back, watching them ride off. Rose shut the door, laughing softly.

"She looked so cute," she said, locking the deadbolt. She skipped up the stairs, while I followed. "Since Alice's not coming back, we have to plan this party all on our own." I stopped as I got to the top step.

She entered her room, and I followed.

"That's just great," I groaned. I grabbed my bag off Rose's floor, searching for my pajamas. I put them on quickly while Rose dressed in hers. She wore short green shorts and a hot pink tank top. I wore a similar tank top, but a plum color, and long, blue plaid pajama pants. I envied Rose. She could look like a runway model, and I still looked…ordinary.

"Ready?" Rose looked up at me. She grabbed a notebook and pen off her desk, exiting the room. I followed her down the stairs, through the living room, to her large kitchen. Her mom sat at the kitchen table, sipping a drink. It smelled like hot cocoa.

"Hi, Lyn," I smiled. Rose's mother was just as beautiful as Rose. They looked so alike, it was hard for me to tell them apart when I was younger. The only thing that separated their looks was their eyes. Rose had sparkly, fierce violet eyes, and Rose's mom had soft blue, sad eyes. When Rose was ten and her little sister, Amelia, was four, their dad died. And since then, Lyn's eyes lost the sparkle they once had.

"Hello, honey." She smiled, taking a swig of her drink. Rose sat by her mom, and I sat on the opposite side from Rose. "How are you, Bella? Good, I hope." She smiled warmly at me again.

"I'm great." I returned the smile. I looked around. I realized Amelia wasn't here. "Where's Mia?" I asked.

"She's at a friend's house," Rose answered, writing quickly in her notebook. I nodded.

I watched Rose write down the things we needed for party supplies for a while, and jumped when Lyn stood up, setting her mug in the sink.

"Sorry, Bella," she apologized. I smiled weakly, still startled. Rose chuckled. Lyn smiled at her daughter's laugh. "Honey, are you working on homework?" She asked her daughter. Rose giggled at that.

"No, Momma. I'm planning a party for tomorrow at Alice's." Lyn smiled. Lyn loved getting together with Esme, Alice's mother and planning little parties, even if it were just for the two of them.

"Oh, do you need money?" She grabbed her pocket purse off the counter, opening it.

Rose shook her head. "No, it's okay. Alice's seven hundred should cover it."

Lyn sighed, handing her a wad of cash anyway. Rose rolled her eyes, taking the money.

"Thank you, Mom." She smiled. Lyn smiled, walking out of the room.

"I'm going to sleep," she called from the stairs.

"Bye, Mom! Love you!" Rose called over her shoulder. "Now we can actually work," I heard her mumble. I stifled a laugh.

"Goodnight, Bella! Love you, girls!" She called. I could hear her light footsteps walking up the steps.

"Night, Lyn!" I yelled.

Rose looked down at her notebook, writing more in it.

"I think we should go shopping for new clothes after all," she whispered after a moment. She whispered, knowing I was either going to freak out or groan.

Freaking out would cause movement, and I was dead in the chair. So I groaned, while Rose smiled evilly. Stupid, beautiful, devilish girl. Damn her.

A/N: Sorry, this was just a small filler chapter. There will be something VERY important in the next chapter with Bella and Edward. And guess what? I already have it typed up and ready to post. So review and you lovelies will get two chapters in a matter of three days. Isn't that awesome? So review. Ten reviews are all I'm asking for! So review and you get an update!

And below is my crazy, wonderful, caffeine addicted beta beta's note.

**BN: **Hola, chica/chico. Seriously, are there any guys reading FF? I mean, one of my cousins, he's a guy, reads mine, but that's only cuzz I forced him to read one chapter and he got addicted (lmfao). BUT! Yeah. Any guys reading this? Tell us? I'm so curious. But I'm not a cat, so I won't die. MWAHAHAHA! xDD And my curiosity will eventually help me take over the world. Mwahahaha. Jk. But taking over Starbucks would be nice. :P


	4. I'm the Girl in the Mirror

* * *

A/N: Yay! New chapter! I told you guys you wouldn't have to wait that long! I'm such a trust worthy author! Hahahaha. …SO REVIEW. Again, I have a photobucket account for this story, and it contains all of the girl's clothing on it! So check them out and get a better view on things. Bella, Rose and Alice's outfits from this chapter is in there, too!

**Disclaimer: I own it. I own everything about this story. Except the characters. The only thing I own about the characters is their personalities and descriptions. **

* * *

My head hurt. And when I mean it hurts, I mean it. It_ hurts_. I was throwing a party, and I didn't know why. And it wasn't exactly _my _party. It was Alice's for God's sake. But Alice put Rose and I in charge…I have no clue in hell how Rose made Alice agree to _that_, but she did. I guess she wanted to spend more time with Jasper. Yes, that's what they were doing. That's what she said earlier when she called, squealing on and on about how well their date went. They were 'getting to know each other_'_. I could tell she really liked him. She would babble on and on about him whenever we were together. It got annoying after awhile, but I loved seeing Alice happy.

I pushed my hair out of my face, counting the money Alice gave us for everything for the party. Rosalie had a wad of cash in hand, which was what she was spending for the party, counting it also.

When I was finished counting, I set the money on the table, appalled Alice would ever spend this much money. But then again, it _was_ Alice. When we were only eleven-years-old, she got her mom and to buy us front row tickets to a concert, which was seven hundred dollars, and still give us three hundred dollars for expenses - they gave us the money, of course. Alice wouldn't shut up about it for a week before they finally gave in to her.

Rose looked up at me from behind her long lashes, questioning my expression.

"Seven hundred dollars," I scoffed, still appalled. "She's freakin' insane."

"No," Rose laughed. "Her _mother_ is insane. But I love Esme." She sighed. Rose was right. Esme _was_ insane for letting her daughter spend almost a thousand dollars on _one_ party, but she was amazing, and almost like a second mother to Rose and I.

Rose sighed, setting her money on top of the stack of hundreds I set down.

"I have three hundred," she stated with a yawn, folding the money in her hands and putting it in her purse. Jeez, I don't see why people spend this much on parties. The most I would ever spend for a party is fifty dollars.

Rose stood up from her seat, yawning again. She looked exhausted, _Rosalie Hale _never looked exhausted. She always looked so beautiful and lively - not that she didn't look beautiful now - she just wasn't meeting her usual lively look.

"Ready for bed?" she asked, stifling back another yawn.

I nodded, standing up and taking the stuff with me for the party.

* * *

When I woke up, I still had a headache. I had a headache because I knew what today was – _party day_. _Lovely_. Just freaking lovely. I groaned, opening my eyes to a muted sunlight. I looked over at Rose's still, sleeping figure. I groaned again, lying back on the pillow, closing my eyes again, trying to fall back into a sweet slumber of dreams about Edward.

But it was no use. I couldn't get back to sleep now. I knew I would be seeing Edward in less than twelve hours.

I rolled on my side, facing Rose's sleeping body. She looked peaceful while she slept. I'm glad I didn't keep her up while I spoke in my sleep. My insane talking usually keeps her up.

I looked at her alarm clock she had set for nine. It was eight-forty five. I decided to lie there for another fifteen minutes, deciding on what I would wear for tonight. I had called Charlie last night, telling how I was going to stay the night at Alice's today. He agreed of course. I usually wasn't home for weekends, but if I was home, Rose and Alice, or at least one of them was over.

My mind wandered to my closet, thinking of something comfortable, that wouldn't give me a rash, but something nice, different from what I usually wore. If it were up to me, I'd wear sweat pants for all I care. But I wanted to look nice…for Edward…not that he was even going to look at me like _that_. But that's when I remembered – we were going shopping. Yuck. I sighed, looking over at the clock again. It was one minute to nine. I waited for the alarm to go off.

When it did, I fell. Yes, fell. It scared me half to death, causing me to fall off the bed. Rose jumped up, rubbing her eye with her left hand. She laughed when she saw me on the floor, pouting. She crawled over to the side of the bed, helping me up.

"Rose, I can see your boobs," I laughed, getting a glance of her chest. I shuddered. Not something I wanted to look at. She sat on her knees, pulling her tank top up.

"Whoops," she giggled, her cheeks becoming rosy. I rolled my eyes.

"Did I wake you up last night talking?" I asked. She was usually crabby in the mornings when I stayed with her. I usually made her lose a lot of sleep.

She shook her head. "Nope," she said, popping the _p_. "You usually do, but you didn't last night."

I was confused. Did I not talk? Impossible.

"Did I not talk?"

She shook her head again, putting her hair back in a ponytail.

"No, you did," she said. She smiled. "But I dreamt of Emmett, and I guess you didn't wake me up…I was enjoying my sweet dreams."

I laughed. I enjoyed my dreams, too.

She sighed sadly. "I wish he'd ask me out…" she trailed off, probably thinking about Emmett. I felt bad for my love struck best friend. I wonder if I was like that with her when I was younger. I probably was.

After an immeasurable amount of time, she sighed, looking around her large room for her cell phone.

"Bells, do you know where my cell is?" she inquired, looking under her pillow. I searched the bed. She put under her pillow last night before she went to sleep, but it wasn't there. And she doesn't move in her sleep, so it couldn't have fallen off or moved anywhere. I moved my pillow, looking under it. Her phone was there, flashing. _One new text message_ her screen read. I tossed her phone to her, flipping my cell open. _One missed call_ it said on the screen. I looked at who the one missed call was from – Edward.

I pressed speed dial number three, calling Edward. It rang once…twice… "Hello?" his beautiful, velvet voice asked.

"Hi," I squeaked out to my embarrassment. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me, mouthing 'Edward?' at me. I nodded happily at her. She smiled, continuing to text.

"Hey, Bella." His smooth voice was casual, light. I knew that voice. He had to ask me something, but it wasn't something big, so that made me relieved.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, my voice no longer squealing. Thank God.

He cleared his throat, a nervous habit he had. "Um…" Yep, I was right. He was nervous. "Bella," he sighed.

"Edward," I sighed, teasing.

He laughed. "Bella, will you go to Alice's party with me tonight?" My breathing hitched. I wasn't expecting _that_.

I couldn't answer, my voice was lost. Damn it!

"Bells?" Crap, he was still there.

"Yes?" I squeaked to my dismay.

"Will you go to Alice's party with me?" He sounded exasperated.

"Yes," I answered softly.

He stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"Okay, great. I'll see you tonight." I could hear a smile in his voice. "I'm assuming you'll be with Alice, getting ready for the party, no?" I could hear a smile in his voice.

"Yes," I said my voice still soft. I cleared my throat. "Yes, I'm actually planning the party with Rosalie. The party is just at Alice's house," I explained. Whoa, where did that courage come from?

He sounded appalled when he answered me. "Really? Wow. I never knew Alice Cullen could ever do such a thing…damn."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll see you tonight."

"That sounds lovely. I'll see you tonight, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

"Goodbye, Bella."

As I shut my phone, it fell of my hand in awe at what just happened. Rose looked up at me from her texting.

"What, Bell?" she asked worriedly. But when I smiled, she knew. She smiled too, rolling her violet eyes.

And then I squealed, something I rarely ever did.

"Edward…" I fought back a large, Alice-like squeal. "Edward…asked…me…to…the…party…" I managed to say without squealing.

Rose jumped up, squeaking and squealing, throwing her arms around me. Reminiscing

I was going on a "date" with Edward.

* * *

After taking an hour to get ready and to call Alice about the details of Edward and I, Rose and I got her in convertible and rode to town. I chattered on and on about Edward, and Rose threw in a comment here and there. I was beyond happy. My blush was burning on my cheeks, and I could feel it rising every time I talked about him.

Rose pulled into the mall parking lot, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

I groaned. She was probably going to make me buy a push-bra. And when I refused to buy it, she would buy it herself and put it on me herself. "Rose, _please _tell me you're not going to make me buy thongs or a push-up bra…or anything along those lines."

She laughed. I was right.

"Bella, you have to get a push-up bra. No thongs. You can wear any pair of underwear you want, but you have to get a push-up bra." She batted her long eyelashes at me, begging.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Absolutely not."

I crossed my arms. She shrugged, hopping out of the vehicle. I hopped out, too, pouting. Rose laughed at my expression, dragging me through the large automatic doors. She pulled me up the escalator.

"We're not going to Vitoria's Secret, _Rosalie_," I growled.

"I wasn't going to take you there, _Isabella_." She stuck her tongue out.

She pulled me to her favorite store, which her mother owned. Rose loved hanging out there. It did have a nice vibe to it. It was painted a different shades of purple, and there was small lights hung everywhere. It was nice. It also had a lovely lavender smell, which was my favorite scent. It was almost like heaven. But when actual shopping came in, it turned to hell in two seconds flat.

"Mom?" Rose called, walking behind the counter. I stood in front of it, looking around. I stared at the racks; they were mocking me. And that's when it hit me: I didn't know what to buy. Sure, this was my first "date," and I didn't what to look for, but I've seen movies where a girl does on her first date! I should know what to buy, but I didn't. Pathetic.

"Rose," I called with a whine. I heard her musical laugh, and she was by me after a moment, pulling clothes off the rack.

"You don't know what to buy, do you?" I could tell she was teasing.

I nodded, my cheeks flushing. She grabbed the shirts she was looking at off the rack, shoving them at me, and then pushing me toward the dressing room doors. She already had the key that opened the doors in her hand. She unlocked it and pushed me in, stepping inside with me. She has to be kidding. She was treating me like a four-year-old who couldn't dress herself.

"Rose," I whined. I threw the clothes down on the bench on the wall. She picked up a yellow shirt, and shoved at me. "You don't have to watch me dress. I am perfectly capable of dressing myself!" People outside the door probably thought I was mentally retarded or something.

"Isabella Marie Swan, yes I freakin' do. Yes, you are perfectly capable of dressing yourself, but you won't wear the things I pick out for you," she said snappily. I growled. She had a point. I wasn't going to wear the things she picked out for me…especially the push-up bra. "Now put this shirt on." She grabbed the shirt she handed me once before. I threw it back down. Poor shirt. It was being beaten for nothing.

"Rose, I will put these shirts on," I sighed. "But you have to wait for me outside the door, and I will come out each time I put on a new shirt. Okay?" Hopefully she would oblige.

She sighed with a nod. "Fine. But I swear, if you miss one shirt, you're dead and I'm buying you thongs."

I laughed at that and pushed her out the door.

Once I was alone to dress, I eyed the shirt she kept forcing on me. It was cute, and a soft yellow. I pulled it on quickly, examining myself in the mirror when I was finished. I looked…_nice_? But I didn't feel like me. This was a definite no, but I decided to show Rose. If I didn't, she would have bitten my head off.

I unlocked the door, and twisted the door handle, opening the door and stepped out. She was sitting in a chair outside the door, fiddling with her long nails. She looked up, and her eyes lit up.

"You look beautiful, Bella," she smiled.

I smiled, too.

"Thanks. But I don't like it too much. It doesn't seem right."

She nodded in agreement. "You're right. It's too _plain_."

I nodded, and stepped back into the dressing room and pulled on the next blouse.

Dud after dud, I stepped out for the final time, wearing a silky green blouse with black beads embroidered around the collar. This felt too fancy. I stepped out with a sigh, expecting to see Rose still sitting in the chair she was before, but she wasn't there. I stepped around the corner, searching. She stood, her back against the counter, talking to Emmett McCarty. He had her caged between his large, muscular arms, his hands on the counter. She smirked at him widely. He leaned in closer to her, and she pushed his toned chest softly, playful.

I smiled at them, giving the couple in-progress some time together.

I walked back to the dressing room, dressing in my regular clothes. I left the clothes I tried on in the dressing room, and walked back into the store. I looked around for a bit, not really thinking of anything suitable, but that's when it popped out at me: a burgundy color, with a mixture of black beneath the ruffles that fell. It was a soft, silky fabric, and cute. It suited me. I pulled it off the rack, staring at it. I checked the price tag: $28.77. It was a definite plus that it was cheap.

"What are you looking at?" I heard Rose say. I heard the smile in her voice and I smiled, too.

I turned around, and she was standing behind me, her hands on her hips.

I showed her the tank, and she gasped. She liked it!

"Bella." She took the tank from me, staring at it. "Bella, this is date material. It's not too plain, and it's not too sexy. Good job." She smiled, and gave it back. "And guess what?" she squealed.

"What?" I jumped while saying this. She looked too cute not to be happy for her.

"Emmett asked me to the party! I told him to tell everyone he knew about it, and he said he'd have over a hundred people there! Then he asked me if I'd like to meet him there and I accepted!" She squealed again and I laughed, pulling her into a hug. Now Alice, Rose and I were going to go on a date with our dream dates. I would have to thank Alice for doing this for us one day. Gotta love Alice.

We searched for a skirt, which I absolutely said no to, but Rose searched anyway. Thank God she didn't find any "suitable" enough for me. We finally found a nice pair of jeans; they had rhinestones towards the left pocket, and they fit nicely. I had found my date outfit.

After we shopped for Rose's outfit and the party supplies, we stopped at Victoria's secret (I couldn't tell her no, I was too happy) to get my push-up bra. Then, going twenty miles over the legal speed limit, she drove us to Alice's house in less than fifteen minutes. I grabbed my bag, and ran up the many steps to Alice's house. Her house was huge. It was almost as large as Rose's, but Rose's house had one extra room than Alice's, but Alice's was beautiful. It was like a castle.

I let myself in without knocking, and bounded up the stairs, surprised I made it up the twenty-three steps without falling. I ran into Alice's room, seeing her on her pink-bedded bed, on her cell phone.

"Jazzy, Bella's here! I'll see you tonight! Bye!" She flipped her phone shut, jumping up from her bed and running to take my bag. "WHAT'D YOU GET?" she literally screamed.

She tore the bag from my hand, and took the clothes from it, setting the bag on her bed. She looked up at me incredulously when she pulled out the purple push-up bra.

"Rose got to you, didn't she?" She flashed a devilish grin. Damn, beautiful, devilish girls.

"Yep." I couldn't help not to grin back. She pulled out the jeans next, looking at me approvingly.

"They're adorable," she said. She pulled out the tank top last, and she gasped when she saw it. I don't see why everyone was making a big deal out of it. Sure, it was different from the usual things I wear, but it was sexy and something I was going to wear on a _date_.

"Bella, this amazing! Where did Rose find this?"

"Rose didn't find it. I picked it out."

Her jaw dropped, and then she composed herself, smiling.

"Good job, Bells! It's beautiful! You're going to look so nice tonight!" She squealed again, clapping her hands. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"MY PARENTS ARE GONE FOR THE WEEKEND! They went to some charitable party thing! So there's not going to be any adult supervision! Woo!" I smiled; she was so cute and perky. But I didn't know if no adult supervision was a good or bad thing…

She put my clothes back in the bag, sat next to me on her bed, and began telling me about her date from last night…for the third time.

"We went to Port Angeles, he treated me to dinner, and then we went to a movie! Then when he drove me home, he walked me to the front door and kissed me! It was the best kiss ever!" she squealed, sighed happily, and then lied back on her bed.

"I'm so happy for you, Ali! Rose got asked out, too!"

Alice popped up. "By who!?"

Rose busted through the door, three bags in one hand, four bags in the other, including her purse.

"EMMETT MCCARTY!" she screamed, dropping the bags. I jumped, and Alice started laughing at me.

Alice jumped off the bed and hugged Rose.

"Yay for Rosie!"

Yes, yay for Rosie, yay for Alice, and yay for me. We were going to have the time of our lives tonight. I couldn't wait.

* * *

The party was starting in an hour. My heart thumped crazily in my chest, as if it was going to jump out. I was dressed, my makeup was finished, thanks to Alice and Rose, and I looked better than I usually do. I sat on Alice's bed, waiting for Alice and Rose to finish getting ready. My anticipation grew with each passing second, and I had to remind myself to breathe.

Rose came behind me, her heels hitting the wooden floor with each step. I jumped when she entered the room.

"Jeez, Rose." I exhaled, breathing in and out.

"First date jitters?" She laughed and sat next to me.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Again, I would never compare to her. She wore a beautiful black dress, with a maroon belt beneath her bust, and several maroon and white colored circles over it. And with it, she wore a pair of beautiful silver heals. She looked beautiful, while I still felt like a wallflower.

"Really, Bella! You do!" Alice chirped, entering the room. She wore a black tank top, which had a black flower that was on the right side of it, and a black skirt, which had magenta colored fabric that fell beneath it. She, too, looked far more beautiful than I did. I envied Rose and Alice at this moment.

"You guys look better than I do," I pouted. Alice and Rose pulled me up, dragging me to the mirror. I looked at the girl staring back at me in disbelief. The girl in the mirror was beautiful, far from a wallflower. The girl in the mirror wore a soft layer of eyeliner, and a shiny lip-gloss. The girl in the mirror couldn't be me.

"Wow," I gasped.

"We know," Rose and Alice said in unison.

"You're a babe!" Rose squealed. I smiled, and the girl in the mirror did, too. I _was _the girl in the mirror.

"Edward's going to melt when he sees you!" Alice squealed, too. She played with my curled hair, and bounced it in her hands. She did that for a while, making sure everything about me was perfect. But when the door bell rang at 6:53, she bounded down the stairs and left Rose and I upstairs. I had to remind myself to breathe continuously.

"Bells, breathe. Edward will think you look gorgeous," she promised. I nodded, trying to make myself believe that.

"Bella! Rosalie! Edward and Emmett are here!" Alice called.

"Remember you're the girl in the mirror." I nodded and stood up. Rose took my hand. _Remember Bella, you're the girl in the mirror_. We walked down the stairs slowly, Rose's hand never leaving mine. Rose got to the bottom step, and let go of my hand. I turned and saw Edward. His glowing emerald gem-like eyes were dancing when he saw me.

"Hello, Bella."

I smiled at him, and all traces of nervousness flooded from me.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! It's finished! This chapter freakin' took up nine pages in my notebook! Juh-eez. But this chapter was superly duperly amazingly fun to write. I'll update soon! But I want fifteen reviews for this chapter! That should very easy for you pumpkins because you guys do so well with reviewing! ANDDD…if you guys review, I will send each and every one of you who reviewed this chapter, a sneak preview for the next chapter! SO REVIEW! And I promise I'm starting the new chapter tonight and it should be up by Thursday night, or Friday morning or afternoon. If it's not, I give you all the right to find me and beat me with a broom! Hahahaha, so my pretties review and I will update soon!

Also, this is not one of the last chapters. This story is JUST beginning. There's more drama to come, which will be sparking a lot in the next few chapters! Thanks for reading!

BN: Hola wonderful readers. I'm disappointed. No guys reading this? Ain't that a shame? heh, I'm from the South, stfu. :P So anyhooozzzzziezzzzz.... Supp?! Lol. Sorry, running outta things to say. I'm crazy, aren't I? Yep. Well, review loveliez!

^^ She's nuts, so review.


	5. Take a Shot

A/N: Yay! New chapter! I PROMISED it would be up soon! I know I'm so trust worthy! Hahahaha, thanks for all the lovelies that reviewed the last chapter! And big thanks to all of the pretties who PMed me! Made me feel special! Haha, you guys are brilliantly amazing. Andddd…I'm going to be updating this story every five days. Sometimes less, but never more…unless it's something really important, but I will never take more than seven days to update! So woo! Thanks again for the reviews from the last chapter and don't forget to review this one!

**Disclaimer: No, as much I wish I could own Twilight, I sadly don't. **

**Special thanks to: Everyone who helped me – my bestie, JateSkateFate815, and my beta (Twilight-is-lovee).**

**Chapter dedicated to: Annie (Tattoo of the Rain) because she was the 50th reviewer and because she proudly got busted for reviewing the last chapter!! Thank you, doll! I love you! **

**Oopsie daisies: Mmkay, I know I've said in the past couple chapters that Edward's last name is Cullen, but it's not. It's Masen from here on out. He and Alice don't have any relation at all. Rosalie and Jasper are the only ones in this story that are related. **

**Mmkay, on with the chapter! **

* * *

**_December 6, 2008_**

I walked closer to Edward, and he leaned down to kiss my cheek as I stopped by his side. He smiled, his dazzling, drool-worthy smile at me, and I swear my heart literally skipped a beat or two.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he said, eyeing my tank top…or at least I _think _he was eyeing my tank top.

"Thank you," I breathed, taking in his appearance. He wore a dark blue button-up shirt with a pair of jeans to match. I could never compare to him. He was a god, while I just looked like another one of those party girls. "You do, too." He laughed. Crap, what did I just say? I blushed ten different shades of scarlet and he laughed again.

"Thanks…I think." I giggled Alice-like.

"You guys did a really awesome job setting up," he complimented, looking around the large room. The dancing and drinking was being held in the living room, which was the room we were in, but all the making out was going on in the basement…but I swear I saw a few people run upstairs when Alice wasn't looking. The many people that had arrived minutes after Edward and Emmett either went straight downstairs, straight to the keg someone had brought, or straight to Alice's refrigerator to raid it.

Edward and I poked fun at each other for a while until the room became crowded with a bunch of tipsy and overly sexually active teens, then we relocated to Alice's sunroom, which was bitterly cold due to the fact it was the beginning of December.

We settled on the plush green couch that sat before a large window, sitting close together.

"Did you not wear a coat, Bella?" Edward looked at me disapprovingly.

I nodded, my teeth chattering. "I did," I replied through clenched teeth, "but it's upstairs."

He sighed and pulled me closer to his warm side.

"You're going to get a cold," he said. "I'm going to be visiting you on your death bed."

I laughed. "Don't forget to bring violets. Alice says that color looks best with my pale skin…which my skin will be even more when I'm on my death bed."

He laughed at that and then his face became serious.

"Let's not talk about your death, Bells. I don't like thinking about you not here."

My heart fluttered. I wish I could just scream at him right now how much I loved him, but I didn't and couldn't, so I nodded.

"I'll be fine," I said softly, trying to reassure him.

His lip curled up into a slight smile, and he swung his arm over me, wrapping it around me. He ran his hand up and down my bare arm, hoping to bring me a type of warmth. It was working.

We sat silently for a while, while he continued this movement and I played with a lock of my chestnut hair.

"Bella," he said randomly, stopping the movement on my arm, "why did you get 'dolled up' for this party?"

I shrugged. "_For you, because I want you to think I'm absolutely appealing_."…yeah, because that would work well.

"I don't know," I answered, lying. "Rose and Alice made me." He knew me well enough to know when I was lying, but at this point in time, I was actually getting very well with my lying skills, so he nodded, going back into thought.

"You do look very beautiful, though," he murmured after a moment. "I happen to like this 'party girl' appearance you're doing very well at pulling off."

"Thanks?" I laughed.

He laughed again and continued to rub my arm.

I stared out the large window, taking in the lovely picture in front of me. Snow fell gently from the heavens and blanketed the green ground. It was lovely, and it was even lovelier because of the god I was sitting with. Wind shook the trees gently, but then grew fierce, making me shudder from the sudden gust of cold air.

"Let's go back inside, Bells," Edward insisted lightly, pulling me up swiftly. "I don't want you dying on me."

He held my hand as we walked inside, through the kitchen. Angela Weber and Ben Cheney sat at the kitchen table, smiling at each other. They were going through the awkward beginning of their relationship.

We entered the living room, the song "Baby Got Back" was blaring from speakers, and Emmett and Rose shook to it, his hands on her hips, while she grinded against him, her arms around his neck, her back and butt to his front. I laughed. Emmett's butt was shaking ferociously in the air, and Edward snorted.

Parties were entertaining.

"Emmett really knows how to party," I laughed.

Edward nodded and laughed with me.

"Wanna get something to drink?" Edward asked over the loud, booming music. I nodded, and he led me through the crowd. He poured some punch into a red cup and offered it to me.

"It's spiked," he said, still offering me the cup.

I shook my head and he brought the cup to his lips.

"I'd rather not get wasted," I explained.

He looked at me, apologetic.

"I can just drink soda, if you'd rather me not drinking." He lowered the cup.

I felt guilty now. I didn't want to ruin his fun.

"No, don't. Have fun." I smiled at him. "And I will be driving you home."

He laughed and mussed my hair.

"Thanks, Bells." He brought the cup to his lips and chugged it down quickly, refilling it with a pink liquid. "Want some?" he offered the cup to me again.

I hesitated for a moment, finally taking the drink from him, and then eyed it carefully. It looked okay and smelled like candy, so I brought it to my lips, taking a sip. Edward smiled at me, as if he was encouraging me to drink again. I took a huge slug, the drink bubbling in my stomach. Something about the bubbling told me this wasn't just regular soda.

"Bella, it's liquor," he laughed, bringing his cup to his lips again.

I scrunched up my face.

"I'll drive you home." Was it me, or did he just sound seductive?

I nodded, taking another slug. He laughed at me, putting his strong arm around me. I stared up at him as he brought his drink to his lips. He looked like a natural when it came to drinking.

We finally made our way to a wall; standing against it while drinking and watching the other couples make fools out of themselves. Then we got to the topic of Edward's ex-girlfriends, which I didn't enjoy talking about. This night was about us, not them.

"Bella, I'm going to get another drink," he said with a slight slur. "Want one?"

"No, that's okay," I answered. I had already had one cup. "And you shouldn't drink anymore; you already had a cup and a half."

I nodded and smiled. The quote 'Above the Influence' was ringing in my ears.

I leaned in closer to Edward, a sudden boost of confidence running through me.

I looked around, and noticed a really large guy next to Edward and me. He stood too close. I stepped closer to Edward, and he seemed to like that. I blushed.

The large guy took my attention from Edward and to him. He spun around quickly, and sharply, his drink spilling and splashing all over my new tank top. I staggered into Edward, almost falling, but he caught me in his strong arms. He balanced me on my feet, then almost as gracefully as if he wasn't intoxicated, he ran after the large guy who had walked off laughing. Edward grabbed him by the shoulder, and spun him around, hitting him square in the jaw. I gasped when I saw who it was: Emmett McCarty.

Emmett threw his muscular arm back, his hand balled into a fist. Rose quickly ran over to Emmett, and grabbed him by the back of the head, and brought his lips to hers, distracting him long enough for me to go and grab Edward. I ran to Edward, pulling him into a hug. People swarmed around us, but I didn't care. I buried my face in his chest.

"Don't you ever do that again, you idiot," I mumbled against his toned chest. He growled. I looked up, and Rose was glaring, while Emmett smiled idiotically at something. Probably Edward.

"Bella, get Masen _out _of here." She glared at Edward.

"Back off, Barbie," Edward spat defensively.

I held back a laugh.

Rose glared at me. "Rose, he was just helping me." I pointed to my soaked tank top. "Emmett spilled his drink on me."

She rolled her eyes. "Good," she said with a slight, drunken giggle. "You looked like a whore anyway."

Edward stepped up, defensive. I sighed, he was too perfect…

"McCarty, get your psychotic girlfriend away." He gritted his teeth together. "Now."

Emmett stepped up, pulling Rose closer to him. I glared at her. She may be my best friend, but at this moment, I had no clue who the hell she was.

"You wanna go, Masen?" Emmett growled. I shuddered. Edward let go of me, and walked closer to Emmett, their chests touching.

"Hey, hey, hey, everyone break it the hell up," Jasper demanded, pulling Edward away from Emmett.

Alice stood by me. "What's wrong, Rosie?" Alice asked, noticing Rose's menacing glare.

"Back off, Pixie. Grab your boyfriend and go screw him or something."

Wow. Rose must really be drunk, because Alice is going to flip, and because she just insulted her own cousin. That's an all time low for Rosalie.

"You bitch," she growled. For someone so small, she was also vicious. "You say anything about my _boyfriend_ again and your head is coming off."

Rose scoffed. Wow...

"Take your wig off, _Mary_." Did Rose really just say that? Alice hated being called by her first name.

"YOU WANNA GO?" Alice screeched. "AND I DON'T WEAR A DAMN WIG. THIS IS MY REAL HAIR!" She pointed to her spiky headed-head.

Edward looked at us three incredulously. Alice went to jump, but Edward grabbed her, pulling him against her.

"Wow, Alice. You have to have Bella's jackass boyfriend to hold you back." Rosalie snorted.

Jasper took Alice from Edward and she calmed immediately in his arms.

"DUMB BLONDE," I screamed at her. The people around us gasped. I knew I sounded like a nine-year-old who couldn't think of a good come back, but it was all I had…

"Edward, I'm sick of Bella," Emmett laughed. "Get her the hell away from my girlfriend." He put his arm around Rose.

"Shut up, Emmett. Stop trying to act like you're such a big macho man," Edward shot back. "We've known each other since we were four, and if I can remember correctly, you used to play with Ken dolls."

Everyone laughed.

Emmett didn't like that. He balled his large hands into fists.

"You and me, Masen. Right now. Whoever can chug down the most tequila shots is the real man."

Edward smiled smugly, and stood tall and walked forward, past Emmett and Rose, and into the kitchen. I felt the sudden urge to slap my forehead.

I walked after him, seeing him sitting down in Alice's mother's expensive kitchen chair. Rose and Emmett followed behind me, both of them looking smug. Alice and Jasper followed, too, looking just as nervous as I probably did. And twenty other kids followed, too. This would be a great show.

"Lee," Emmett boomed, waving Lee Kyles over to us. "Get us a bottle of tequila. Masen and I are having a show down. Right here, right now." Lee nodded, grabbing a bottle of tequila off the counter. I wonder who brought that.

"Jasper, don't let them do this," Alice whispered worriedly. She was worried for me, not for Edward or Emmett.

Jasper hugged her to him, and kissed her spiky hair.

"Alice, don't worry," he said calmly. That didn't soothe her though. She shot a worried look at me. I returned it with my own.

I nervously latched onto Edward's arm, and tried to pull him up. He didn't budge.

Lee Carter, a boy on the football team, set two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila down on the wooden oak table.

"Edward, don't. Please," I begged, attempting to stand him again. But of course, he didn't budge.

I stared up at me, his eyes soft, but I could see the fierce Edward-Masen-look beneath the softness.

"I want to."

I sighed. Stubborn idiot.

"Alright, Masen," Lee sneered. I could tell whose side he was on. "Whoever can chug down the most tequila without stopping is the winner." He slid a shot glass down to Edward, then one down to Emmett, who now sat at the other end of the table. Lee filled Edward's shot glass till full, then filled Emmett's.

"Alright, begin guys."

Edward slugged the small drink down without problem, which Emmett did the same.

"Come on, Emmett," Rose encouraged when the second shot was filled. "Do this for me."

I rolled my eyes at her, and she rolled hers back at me.

I placed my hands on Edward's tensed shoulders, and he calmed.

"Come on, Edward. You can do it," I encouraged him, shooting a glare at Rose. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits and I looked away, watching Lee continue to pour the shots.

Edward easily gulped down the next four, but after the sixth shot, he was getting the tequila down with difficulty.

"Edward, stop," I demanded. He could barely sit in his chair, let alone continue this idiotic fight. Emmett as also in the same condition Edward was in: drunk. Now I remember why I used to hate parties.

"What, are you afraid your little player is going to lose?" Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Rose, Emmett and him could die if they don't stop."

Her face softened. That hit the spot.

"Em," she whispered, "let's go make out."

He nodded drunkenly at that, and she helped him up, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Jasper, what's wrong with Edward?" Alice asked.

I looked down, and Edward's head was resting on the table. He was sleeping.

"Nothing, Ali," Jasper said. "He's just sleeping."

"Oh," she said softly. She hugged me to her. "You can stay the night again, Bella."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around my tiny best friend. "I'm just going to go home. I'm going to take Edward home, though."

She looked at me disapprovingly, pulling away from me. "I'm coming with you. You may be a little more sober than earlier, but you're still intoxicated."

I sighed. "No, you'll follow behind us."

She nodded, agreeing to that.

I turned my attention to Edward, rubbing his back, trying to wake him up from a drunken sleep. He groaned after a moment, rubbing his eyes.

"Bella?" he asked, disoriented.

"Come on, big boy. Let's go home."

He nodded, liking that idea.

Jasper helped him up, and helped him into his coat. I zipped it up for him.

Driving him home was hard, but somewhat easy. The entire time he kept asking me to turn the heat up, then down, then up. Finally I just cracked his window open, and he enjoyed that. He sung to himself drunkenly the entire way, and I found it awfully amusing. When I laughed, he would question my laughter. I would answer that he was cute. He seemed to like that and continue his singing. But when he started singing "Crush" by David Archuleta, I started laughing harder. He laughed along with me, too, and so I laughed harder.

Finally, I stopped in front of his house. His curfew was midnight, and it was only 11:03. The lights to his house were off, so I knew his mother was sleeping.

"Edward, are you ready to get out?"

He smiled goofily at me. "No."

I groaned. "And why not?"

"I want you to come with me," he sounded like he was pleading.

I sighed. I couldn't turn him down when he was pleading.

"Okay," I decided, hopping out of his car, almost slipping on a patch of invisible ice.

I ran to Alice's car quickly, but carefully, and she rolled the window down.

"What, Bell?" she asked.

"I'm going to help Edward inside. Wait for me."

"Okay."

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder, running to the passenger door of Edward's silver Volvo. I pulled on the door handle, but it didn't open. Edward smirked up at me, a stupid grin plastered across his face. I laughed at him. He was playing with the controls.

"Edward Anthony Masen, open this door now!" I stomped my foot.

He press the unlock button, and I opened the door. He laughed at me.

"Come on, drunk-y," I teased, helping him out of the car. He leaned all of this body weight on me, and I almost fell.

"Edward, you have to walk by yourself," I said. He nodded, and stood up on his own.

I helped him up the steps, and asked for his key. He shrugged and said he didn't know where it was. I growled and grabbed the key I knew was hid under the doormat. I unlocked the door and tiptoed in, trying to be as silent as possible. Edward was quiet up the stairs, but when we made it to his room, he fell in, and I fell on top of him.

"Ugh," I groaned. He laughed at me. I tried to stand up, but he wouldn't let me.

"Bella, don't go," he begged.

"I have to." I tried to make my voice sound like I wanted to, but I couldn't. "Jasper's fending for himself at Alice's house. I have to go help clean up…"

"No." He sounded firm.

I struggled against his grasp, but he wouldn't budge. I sighed.

"Edward."

"Bella."

I laughed. He was cute like this.

I stared into his eyes for a moment, and he stared into mine. His eyes were lit dimply from the moonlight that shone through his bedroom window. I leaned in, my heart pounding erratically. He laughed softly. I think he could feel it. He closed the gap between us, impatient, and kissed me. And to my surprise, I kissed him back.

He pulled away after what seemed like forever, but was probably only a moment, and whispered, "Bye, Bella."

He let me stand up on my own, and I nodded at him, watching him stay still on the floor, and then his breathing become soft. When I knew he was asleep, I glided out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door silently.

I ran out the door, adrenaline pumping through my veins, and jumped in Alice's yellow Porsche.

"OH MY GOD, I KISSED EDWARD!"

* * *

A/N: I'm evil and I know it. Hahahaha, wasn't that a great chapter? If it wasn't, I'm sorry, but I am absolutely fond of it. It took me a while to write, because it was difficult to write. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Can I get to sixty with this chapter? Please? I'll send a really long sneak peak for the next chapter if you guys review! And I should be updating on Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday of next week! No later than that, I promise! Thank you for reading!!!

Below is my beta's beta note!

BN: Sup, yo? Hehe. I'm bored. I just came home from dah mall. Ha! I got four books. Oh yeah. I got………………… Catcher in the Rye (for school), Sisterhood of the Travelling Pants one and two, and Uglies. :D AND OMG GUYS!!!! BELLA KISSED Edward!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhh, and guess what peeps? I know what happens next. But you don't! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! xD Yaya. I went there. LOL! Sorry, I'm high on Taco Bell. :P Oh and, I have this Tweety AIM icon... And it scares Keely. And a buncha others... LOL! Butttttttt, I find it adorable... Is there something mentally wrong with me? Huh. Maybe. :D


	6. Heartless

A/N: Hello my dolls! So beyond sorry for not updating sooner! Reality caught up with me and resulted in me not updating. So my apologies. Anyway, my next update won't be until Thursday or Friday. I am SO sorry, but because of the terribly long wait, I might have a long sneak peek to give you all! And because of the long wait, the chapter will be very good! I promise! Haha, anyway, please review this chapter.

Chapter dedicated to: A very awesome, awesome reviewer, Verolina! Because she is so awesome, this chapter is for her!

Special thanks to: My best friend, Lynie, for helping me with this chapter when I got stuck, my beta, and JateSkateFate815, because she rocks. Hahahaha.

Mmkay, here's the chapter!

* * *

_**Monday, December 8, 2008**_

It was Monday. I was wearing my only pair of dressy black pants. I kept eyeing my sweat pants that hung over the rocking chair from my baby days. And to match the pants, I wore a medium purple colored top; it was a nice, warm sweater with a V-neck and a bended-hem that ended at my hips.

I grabbed the keys to my truck from my desk and sighed sadly at the sweat pants. I checked my digital clock that sat on my desk: 7:53. Too late to change.

I rushed down the stairs, falling once, due to completely out of character fact I was wearing a pair of small, one inch high heels. Why am I wearing such clothing? Because I hadn't seen or talked to Edward since the night of the party, also the night we kissed for the first time, so I wanted him to think I was just as pretty as I looked on Saturday night.

I hopped in my truck, turning the old ancient thing on. It protested by making a whining noise, but I didn't care. I threw it in reverse and pulled out of the icy driveway slowly, careful not to run over any kids or the neighbor's cat.

When I attempted to drive over thirty miles, it protested again, making me stay at twenty-four miles per hour. Damn.

After ten, long minutes, I made it to school. I hopped out, hoisting my book bag over my right shoulder. I took a few deep breaths, trying to cleanse the nervousness built up in the pit of my stomach. Didn't work. So I began walking in, careful not to slip on ice, or fall over air.

I tried to ignore the several heads that turned when I walked past them. I also tried not to turn my head and get a glimpse of their faces, but I failed miserably. I turned and saw Mike Newton, his eyes wide and traveling down my body. I flushed and scurried inside quickly. I let Mike's expression linger in my head until I walked to my locker, my confidence growing. But all of my confidence was shot down as soon as I saw Rosalie walk past my locker, looking gorgeous as ever. She wore a tight, denim vest, with a light pink tank under it, and with that, she wore a pair of great, hip hugging jeans. She walked past my locker, her hair bouncing with each step. She turned her head slightly, throwing a devilish smirk my way.

I blushed ferociously, turning toward my locker. I spun in my combination quickly, desperate to start the day. I messed up, having to restart.

"Damn it," I cursed, re-spinning in the combination.

"Having trouble?" A high soprano chirped. Alice.

"Yes, much," I muttered without turning around.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked, pure generosity in his tone. I should have assumed Alice would be with him again. They were practically joined at the hip. Not that I didn't like Jasper, of course, he was really nice.

"Nothing, Jazz," I said, trying to be truthful. I heard both of them sigh together. Perfect couple.

"Eww!" Alice shrieked after a moment. I opened my locker. "Something wicked this way comes," she said, sounding clearly disgusted. I grabbed my literature book, and looked behind me. Rose was passing us, her head held high. She looked to her left, to Alice and me, flashing us a wave, curling her fingers. I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker closed. Why did she have to keep walking past my locker? Jeesh.

"Guess she remembers what happened the other night," I said, stating the obvious.

"I'm still mad at her for calling me a pixie," Alice huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and Jasper chuckled. He pulled her into his side, and held her close. But you're_ my_ pixie, and a cute one at that."

Alice smiled - her cheeky - Alice smile at him, and he leaned down, pecking her on the mouth. So adorable. I just wish it was _me_ who was getting soft kisses from my boyfriend.

* * *

After Alice said goodbye to Jazz, we rushed to English, making it with one minute to spare. I sat in my seat, waiting for class to begin. Rose was already in her seat, drumming her fingers against the desk. I turned slightly, getting a glimpse of her expression. Her eyes met mine for a brief moment, her eyes holding a touch of a glare. I turned around quickly, and stared down at my desk. I sighed. This would be a long hour.

* * *

After avoiding Rose at lunch, there was one person I couldn't ignore. Edward. I hadn't seen him all day, and I was eager to see him in class. I went to biology two minutes before I had to, and sat in my seat. I stared at the door, my heart beating quickly. I allowed my eyes to flicker to the clock that was tacked above the door. Class started in one minute and Edward still hadn't arrived. I sighed sadly, and sat back in my seat. The clock ticked. He wasn't coming.

* * *

After bio, I slowly trudged to my locker. There was a group of five, four lockers down from mine, at Jessica's locker. I rolled my eyes. Jess and I used to get a long really well before we got to high school. Now she only came to talk to me when she was asking about Edward.

I cursed under my breath as I began spinning in the combination to my locker, but stopped when an angelic, velvet voice entered my ears. I looked around, looking for the godlike creature the voice was uttered from. There, his arm draped over Jess, was Edward, running a hand through his gorgeous bronze hair. I tried to hold back tears as I stared at his arm he had wrapped around Jess. But I couldn't cry, not yet. I shook my head, squeezing the tears back. I opened my locker after a moment and grabbed my Spanish book. I took a long, deep breath and took a step towards Edward. I breathed in again, and then walked forward.

"Hey Edward." I forced a smile on my lips. He turned around, a smile on his face, but once he saw me, the sparkle and dance faded from his eyes, and the smile on his lips dropped.

"Oh," he pursed his lips in a straight line, "hi." He turned around, and laughed at something Jess said.

"Bye, Edward," I mumbled angrily, but most of all sadly.

I turned around, and took three steps away from Edward and his group. I turned around, though, like the idiot I am, and looked back at him. He was leaning down, leaning in to capture Jessica's lips with his, and my heart squeezed with a new kind of pain I had never experienced. And so, I let one tear fall from my eye and I almost ran to Spanish class. I clutched the book against my chest, and let my hair fall in my face. I walked into Spanish, and sat down at the table I shared with Rose. She was already there, sitting and playing with a small piece of her blonde hair. I sat my book down, and leaned back in my chair, and stared at my hands, forcing my tears to keep back.

I played with my fingers for a while, until I heard a musical laugh, and my heart thumped against my chest. He sat down in his regular seat, next to Emmett who arrived moments after I did. I stopped all movement all together, and stared at the stupid pants that covered my legs. Stupid pants. Stupid shirt. Stupid everything.

After Edward sat down, Mrs. Goff went to the front of the room and started the lesson for today. But I wasn't paying attention to the teacher or the lesson, and I knew Rose wasn't either. We were both listening to the two boys in front of us and their conversation.

"I'm sorry, dude," Emmett whispered, apologizing. "I don't even remember half the shit I said at the party. I'm sorry, man."

Edward nodded, accepting Emmett's apology. They slapped hands, and laughed. Too bad Rose and I couldn't make up that easily.

The boys both stayed silent for a moment, until Emmett broke the quiet.

"Dude, do you have any idea why everyone's asking me if I need their old Ken dolls?"

Edward chuckled. "Sorry, man," he said, a small laugh on the edge of his words, "I don't."

I closed my eyes after that. I didn't want to hear anymore. I tried to block out my surroundings, and try to make myself remember and believe I was in Arizona, and I was a little, careless girl. But the sound of my name broke me from my trance.

"So, did you and Swan have a good time at the party?" Emmett asked, a suggestive tone in his voice. I leaned in closer to hear Edward's response. "You two looked awfully close together against the wall." Emmett leaned closer to Edward. "Did you tap her?"

"Dude," Edward gasped, quietly of course, careful not to attract attention from the teacher. "She's...she's like my little sister."

My heart sunk into my stomach. I felt the sudden urge to puke and cry at the same time.

"Oh, damn. I could of swore on my life you and her were a thing now..." Emmett trailed off, bewildered.

"Nah, dude. She's nice and everything, but I don't like her like that," Edward explained. "Strictly friends." I repeated that to myself..._strictly friends_. "Besides, I just needed a date to the party. I needed someone who I could go out with that wouldn't think they were my girlfriend after the party was over."

I tried hard not to cry, so hard, but a tear fell from my eye, and my heart rate quickened with pain.

A hand with long, red nails, rested on my leg, offering a source of sympathy and a peace offering. I looked up, my eyes pooled with tears, but through the tears, I could see Rose's eyes. They held sympathy and an apology. Both of which I accepted.

"Senora, Rosalie," Mrs. Goff called.

Rose's head shot up.

"Yes?" She asked. Her voice was innocent.

"Pay attention." She narrowed her eyes at Rose, and Rose nodded. The teacher smiled slightly and turned back to the white board.

Rose looked at me, checking to make positive I was okay. But I was far from positive. I was negative, and I felt like crying until I had a stomachache.

The shrill bell rang loudly and I rushed out the door, Rose not far behind me. She had stopped for a second to kiss Emmett on the cheek, then she rushed after me.

"I'm going home," I said as I stopped at my locker, my voice thick with emotion.

Alice jumped up to us, wrapping her arms around Rose.

"Rosie!" she squealed. Rose smiled, squeezing our overly hyper best friend. "Are we friends again?" she asked Rose, still holding onto her.

Rose simply gave her a smile. "We never stopped, Ali."

"Yay!" Alice squealed again.

She turned to me, worry flooding her eyes.

"What's wrong, Belly?"

I slammed my locker shut, and squeezed my eyes closed for a few seconds.

"I'm going home," I sighed after a moment, opening my eyes slowly.

"Why?" Alice put her arms on either side of my shoulders.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Rose cut me off. "I'll explain it to you later, Ali," she interjected.

Alice nodded, worry still in her eyes. She dropped her hands from my shoulders, and I pecked her cheek. She smiled at me when I pulled away.

"We'll walk you to the office, so you can go home."

I nodded and offered a slight smile, and she smiled at that.

I began walking down the hall, and Alice and Rose followed behind me, being my body guards. They guarded my heart most of all.

Rose walked beside me, while Alice stalked behind us, listening to her surroundings. Alice swore to me last night that she saw in a 'vision', that something bad would happen sometime in the afternoon today, so she kept stopping to listen and watch her surroundings. She also said she had a strange feeling the bad thing would involve me. I had a feeling she was right.

So she stalked behind us, while Rose and I walked together, practically as one. After we turned a corner, we saw Edward and a few seniors outside the boy's bathroom. Alice stood close to them as we walked by, and something they or Edward said, made Alice Cullen snap.

"SCREW YOU, EDWARD MASEN. SCREW YOU!" She flashed them her middle finger, and ran to my left side, while Rose was on my right. They squished me between them, and they held me tight. I dodged from their strong grasp, and into the girl's bathroom.

I tried so hard not to hyperventilate.

I stood in the corner and dropped to my feet, and hid my face in my hands. I dry sobbed, careful as ever not to let any tears fall. I knew if I were to begin cry, I could never stop. Rose wrapped me in her arms, and rubbed my back.

"Bells, I'm sorry. I heard what Edward said, and I'm sorry. You don't deserve that."

I looked up, my eyes pooled with tears.

"What..." My voice cracked, so I cleared my voice. "What did he say?"

I squeezed back traitor tears that were daring me to let them go. I didn't budge, though. I could not cry.

Alice sighed. "Hon, we can't tell you. If you don't know, we can't tell you. I can't hurt your feelings."

I looked up at my best friend's thoughtful eyes.

"Please." I sounded like I was begging now.

Rose stood up from her crouch, and stood against the sink.

"Bells," she started. "Edward said he was simply using you," she made her voice soft, apologetic, although I had no idea why she was apologetic.

"Why?" I shut my eyes and banged my head against the wall.

Rose crouched down again beside me, and sighed. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, doll. He just needed a date to the party."

I nodded, swallowing back a thick amount of tears.

"I understand."

Rose pulled me into a hug, and I hugged her to me. I needed comfort more than anything a this moment.

"Let's take Bella home, Ali," Rose said into my hair.

I pulled away, wiping at my wet eyes.

"I'll just go alone," I said. Rose and Alice looked at me.

"You sure?" They asked together.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I am."

Rose stood up, offering her hand. I accepted her gesture, and she helped me up.

"We're already five minutes late for our next class, we can just take you if you want," Rose offered.

I shook my head in disagreement.

"No." I cleared my throat again. "I'll be fine."

Rose nodded. "Alright, Bells. We'll see you later."

Both of my best friends pulled me into a hug, and they held me tightly.

"We love you, Bells. Don't you ever dare think of forgetting that," Rose almost threatened. I nodded. I would never forget how much they love me.

"I love you, too, Rosie," I murmured, a slight crack in my voice. "And Alice, I love you." A few tears fell from my eyes, and Alice wiped them away with her hands when she pulled away from the hug.

"Bye, Bella." She smiled at me, her smile touching her eyes.

I nodded at my two best friends, and walked out of the bathroom, taking a deep breath as I walked to the office.

I hurriedly raced to the office, and told the secretary I didn't feel well. She immediately nodded and gave me a slip of paper to sign. I signed it quickly and nodded at her. She called a 'get well soon' after me as I slipped out the door of the office.

I walked quickly through the lot, and to my truck. I drove home with tears stinging my eyes. When I pulled in, I hurriedly ripped the key from the ignition and jumped out from my truck. I bounded through the front door, letting my tears drown my cheeks.

I ran up the stairs, and nearly fell in my room.

I fell on my bed and cried. I cried hard and hard, to the extent where I was hyperventilating. Everything that happened today rushed through my mind. How Edward said hi to me with such a cold tone; how he kissed Jessica right in front of me; how I found out he _used _me. And so I screamed,trying to flush all the pain from my body, but it didn't work. All of the pain was still there, stuck in my chest and in the pit of my stomach, and riding with every beat of my now non-existing heart.

I gave him my heart, and he left me, taking it with him. Now I'm heartless.

* * *

A/N: I seriously found this chapter SO beyond hard to write. And now, here it is at 4:25 in the morning, and I just finished writing this. Seriously you guys, please review. I love you guys so much for giving me almost twenty reviews for the last chapter. I hope we can get at least HALF for this chapter. That'd be so amazing. And again, I am SO, SO, SO sorry for not updating sooner. I swear, if I ever do that again, I will come back and update with two chapters. I swear – I promise!

Also, this chapter is NOT beta'd. Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, but I really wanted to post this. So sorry to my beta!

Kay, thanks for reading! If you lovelies review, you guys get a sneak peek for the next chapter! So review!


	7. And My Heart Was Restored

A/N: Heylo! Sorry to the ones who didn't get sneak peeks. I only sent a sneak peek to the last few reviewers because I was terribly busy writing and doing other things. Sorry! I'll get all of you an extended sneak peek for the next chapter, promise! And I am so sorry for not updating yesterday or on Thursday. I wanted to update on Valentine's Day, because I thought this chapter fit a little with the holiday! And I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys got me to a 100 reviews! I was speechless when I saw how many I had gotten! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are awesome! I love you all so much! :-) Happy Valentine's Day!

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own Twilight! If I did, it'd probably suck! :-P**

**Chapter dedicated to: My freakin' fantastic reviewers! My best friend, who was the 100****th**** reviewer, my best friend, Annie (ILY!), Nikki (AS ALWAYS!), and a group of friends that made a bet revolving around my story! Hahaha, the people I just listed rock! :-)**

Alright! Here's the chapter! Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

When I could cry no more, I fell asleep, my stomach aching, my eyes sore and red. I sunk into a restless slumber.

When I awoke, I was crying again. My dream – my so very vivid dream – reduced me to tears. Edward and I were a couple, happily married with three children; a four-year-old little girl, a wee little son, and I was very pregnant with our third child, a girl. So when I awoke, I let myself cry. I let myself break down into a weeping puddle. I cried and sobbed because I knew it wasn't true and never was going to be.

I lifted my head from my pillow, and banged it against my bed board. A large _thunk_-ing soundreduced from the bang, and the door creaked open and Alice and Rose slipped through.

Alice gasped, placing her hand over her mouth when she saw me. She dropped all contents of junk food from her hands she was carrying, and jumped on the bed, sitting at the end of my feet. Rose did the same motion with the two liters of soda she had in her hands. Rose rushed to me, and placed a hand on the small of my back while Alice pulled me into a hug. She placed me between her legs and rocked me while I sobbed.

Rose passed Alice a Kleenex box from my desk, which Alice took a few Kleenexes from and handed them to me. I took them from her, hiccupped and wiped my tear soiled face.

"You poor thing," Alice whispered, wiping my ears away from my face. "Just cry. I don't care we if we have to sit here all night. We're staying with you tonight, so go ahead and cry." I nodded. I would probably cry all night.

* * *

And I did cry. I cried most of the night. I sobbed through my two favorite love story movies of all time: A Walk to Remember and The Notebook. Both movies dealt with losing their true love, just like what happened to me. I felt deep sympathy for Landon, the boy from A Walk to Remember who lost his love to a disease of cancer, and for both people in The Notebook who lost each other from time and separation. So I bawled with Alice and Rosalie during the movies, and we ate large fillings of junk food while watching and sobbing.

"Poor Landon!" Alice wailed when the last movie ended, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Rose nodded, agreeing. "If that ever happened to me, I could never, _ever _be as strong as Landon was. Gosh." She sobbed, her chest wracking with her cries.

"If that we me," I started, a crack in my voice, "I would be exactly how I am now." I laughed without humor.

Alice nodded; her eyes very pink and watery. She pulled me into a half hug while Rose held me from my other side.

"Bella, I honestly have no idea why he doesn't love you. Everyone loves you," Rose said softly. She brushed a piece of my hair away. "You're so brilliant and pretty."

I laughed at that. Now that was just amusing. I was so far from pretty, let alone beautiful. I wasn't even remotely decent. I was average; dull.

"I'm not pretty, Rose." And I wasn't. "I'm so _not_ beautiful, either."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella!" She stood up on her knees. "You are so damn pretty and you don't even know it!"

I shook my head.

"Yeah," I scoffed, "right. How could I eve compare to you? You have beautiful, sapphire gem eyes, that sparkle everyone any type of light bounces of them and makes you elegant!" My voice was intense, but not harsh. I said it like I meant it, which I sure as hell did. "And Rose," I turned, my eyes set on her, "You're ten times more beautiful than I ever could be! Your eyes are a color nobody has, a fierce violet! And your hair travels in a curl to the center of you back! You're amazingly - super model material - beautiful!" I shouted, exasperated. I was happy Charlie was a deep sleeper…he would have a fit with all this yelling and screeching if he wasn't…

Rose looked at me, her mouth hanging open.

"You think I'm perfect, Bella? Have you looked at yourself? You have no absolutely reason to wear make up! I have to use make up to look the way I do! When I'm not wearing junk on my face, I look tired and stressed! Which is what I am! Do you realize how much I hate feeling different and better than everyone? I've had many people – since I was a baby – tell my parents that I'm beautiful and that I needed to model for the freakin' Gerber baby food factory! My mother tried to get me to model for the poster for her store when I was thirteen! But I told her no, and had Mia do it! I get so much attention attracted to me daily and it sucks, Bella! I don't hang out with the stupid 'popular' people for that reason! Because I want to be normal!" She threw her hands up in the air, upset and exasperated.

I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean anything by my words. I'm just…"

"I understand," she cut me off. "I understand."

I pulled away and sighed. I felt like crap for treating my best friends terribly, assuming things I shouldn't have assumed. I knew Rose hated the attention and I knew Alice was just Alice. I loved them because of what they are: beautiful and amazing.

After a while, we laid out on my bed. Rose laid by me, while Alice lied on the cot we pulled out for her to use.

"We should sleep, no?" Rose inquired, lying beside me.

I nodded. "We should." I sighed and shut my eyes.

"Especially because we have a Spanish test tomorrow."

I groaned. I must have missed that important piece of information when I was trying not to sob hysterically.

I lied back and sighed, my breathing become peaceful for the first time in a while. I reached over and grabbed my phone off the bedside table, and checked for texts or missed calls. As I flipped it closed after checking, it vibrated in my hands.

"Oh, my gosh," I gasped as I saw the name flashing on the screen. My breath hitched in my throat. "Edward."

The phone was torn from my hand and Rose pressed it to her ear. She was sitting up now, and looking madder than I had ever witnessed.

"Hello?" she just as much spat as said. She 'mhmmm'd' and 'psh'd' a few times before she spoke again.

"Yeah, don't even pretend like you give a damn about Bella! You're her best friend, besides Alice and I!" She laughed without humor in her usual bell-like laugh, and rolled her eyes. Alice held out her hand, wanting the phone.

"Give me the phone!" Alice whined.

Rose sighed. "Whatever Edward. Save it for Alice. She needs to speak with you."

"You guys," I said, tearing the phone Rose held in her hand that she was passing along to Alice. "Stop it."

"Hello, Edward," I spoke into the phone, my voice holding no emotion whatsoever.

"Bella, I apologize for calling so late. I shouldn't have, but I needed to." He sounded sincere and apologetic. I shifted the phone to my other hand.

"And?" I sighed. I closed my eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I—I assume Alice and Rosalie have told you of the harsh words I spoke earlier today." He paused for a moment. "I mean yesterday. It's 12:13, you see." He chuckled softly.

He was trying to make me laugh, but I wasn't going to laugh. Nothing about this situation was amusing to me.

Another pause.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I sighed again.

"Edward, I really have to go."

"Wait," he stopped me. "Please say you forgive me."

I looked over at Rose and Alice. I could always forgive them so easily, yet I had to be a heartless bitch when it came to the love of my life.

I exhaled. Could he not realize I was completely pissed off and annoyed? Apparently not.

"Edward, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I couldn't cry on the phone while talking to him. I couldn't cry anymore for that matter.

"Bella…" he just doesn't take a hint, does he?

"Bye." I flipped my phone shut and dropped it to the floor.

I pushed my hair back, sighing and lying back on my bed. Tears suppressed my chocolate brown eyes, burning them as I closed my lids on top of them.

"I want a boyfriend who I can call when I'm crying and he'll hang up on me in and be by my side in five minutes, telling me everything will be okay." I choked on a large sob, and Alice slipped off the cot, and hugged me, while Rose softened my hair. And I cried. I cried like I had never before; crying into Alice's designer silk blouse, most likely ruining it with my salty tears. But she didn't care. Not this time. She allowed me to ruin her favorite shirt. That's when I realized I'd always be grateful for my two best friends. Always.

* * *

The next morning I awoke sweating and cold. Rose and Alice fell asleep with me on my bed, and I was in the middle of them. I looked over at the clock: 6:02. I moved Alice slightly and slipped out of bed. I grabbed my toiletries bag and the sweat pants that still hung over the rocking chair. I grabbed a plain T-shirt, not really giving a care about how I would look today, and walked to the bathroom.

I listened carefully as I passed the stairway, listening to see if Charlie had left yet. He had.

I opened the bathroom door slowly, and slipped inside. I set my supplies down and stared myself down in the mirror, my eyes pink and swollen. My lips were dry and had marks from where I would bite down and my cheeks held a slight pink and I looked terrible. My hair was everywhere, and tangled into a rat's nest.

I ran a brush through my hair a few times, and stripped my clothes from my body. I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday and I felt disgusting.

I stepped in the shower and turned the faucet on. I let the warm water beat down on my face and cleanse my skin. I picked up my strawberry shampoo and squeezed a generous amount into my palm. I lathered my hair down and when I was finished, I did the same with the conditioner.

After twenty minutes, I stepped out and towel dried my hair. I threw on my clothes and didn't bother to smooth out the wrinkles in my shirt. I wasn't attempting to impress anyone today.

When I was finished dressing I ran the brush through my hair again. It frizzed at the bottom, but that didn't bother me at all.

I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper, and then walked back to my room. The door was cracked open, but Rose and Alice weren't in there. I could hear pots and pans rattling from downstairs and I mentally sighed. They were making breakfast. I took the stairs slowly and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells!" Alice chimed, waving at me, a perfect smile on her face.

"Hey, Ali," I replied, sitting down at the end of the kitchen table.

Rose sat a plate of scrambled eggs with a side of toast on the side in front of me. I picked up my fork taking a small chew. Alice sat down next to me, immediately digging into her breakfast.

"I like your outfit," Rose commented, placing the pan she used to cook in, in the sink.

"Thanks," I mumbled, nibbling on the side of the toast. It was wheat. Yuck.

"So, did you sleep well, Bells?" Alice asked after a moment, scraping the remaining food off of her plate.

I shifted in my seat.

"I guess."

Rose looked at me from behind her lashes. I looked away from her.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed quickly. After breakfast Rose and Alice got ready, putting make up on themselves. They knew better not to ask if I wanted make up applied. I wasn't in any position to be dolled up and they knew that.

After they finished, we rode to school in Alice's Porsche. She drove slower than her usual dangerous speed, to my liking. It scared the crap out of me when she drove so fast.

We arrived to school after a while, and waited in her car until fifteen minutes before our first class. I took a few deep breaths, while Rose and Alice gave me a few encouraging comments. They worked like telling a little girl the boogey man wouldn't harm her, even though after her mommy would leave, she'd still clutch her blanket and be scared. That's how I was. I wasn't scared because I had to talk to him, or I because I had to face him. I was scared because I had to face the look in his eyes that said he was truly sorry. And I was scared, that if – when – I forgive him, this would happen again. Either way, I was screwed.

Finally we got out of the car and walked into the building. Emmett greeted us at the door, and kissed Rose. Jazz met us at Alice's locker, and I left her at her locker with Jazz. I walked to my locker and got my things for English.

Before I walked into English, I was pulled back out into the hall by Jasper.

"Bella," he said. He grabbed me by my elbow.

"Yes?" My voice was set with impatience.

"Edward wanted me to pass along his word of apology."

I rolled my eyes.

"Jazz, you can tell Edward I forgive him."

Jasper's expression went soft.

"But Bella, I would not lie to Edward."

"I'm not lying." And I wasn't. And I'm not. I'm being absolutely heartless. "I'm not, Jazz. Just tell him." The school bell pierced the student's ears, and I walked into English.

* * *

During lunch, hell literally broke loose. I simply – as politely as I possibly could manage - asked Jasper to please stop being Edward's 'messenger' and Alice freaked out on me about it.

"Bella, you don't need to be so damn rude about it!"

"Says the person who just said damn," I muttered, anger in my tone.

"Bella…" Rose said her voice in a warning.

"Sorry, Alice." I turned to Jasper. "Sorry, Jazz."

He gave me a brief smile.

"I'll tell Edward."

He maneuvered through the crowd of people and went to Edward's table. He sat with Jess, their hands in a loose lock.

"Bella, have a heart," Alice said. I could feel a huff coming along. "You don't need to be such a -"

"Alice!" Rose cut her off, slapping her hand against the table. "Stop it. Seriously."

"Thank you," I said, smiling slightly.

She nodded.

"Bella is in a depression. When you are depressed, she is there to back you up and comfort you. You should be the same to her."

"When I'm depressed, I call Jazzy!" Alice screeched back at her. Her small fists were balled.

"Chill," I muttered.

Rose stood up. "Alice, Bella. Stop it." She looked furious. "Both of you. I don't give a crap about Edward or how you call Jasper when you're upset, Alice." Her words were what I wanted to hear, even if they were cold and harsh.

"Bella, Edward is trying to apologize to you. He is your best friend and you're his. Put your feelings of your lo-"

Edward's eyes led me to the hallway and I mentally thanked the heavens for not allowing Rose to finish her sentence.

"You need to listen to Rosalie. I do care for you very much and you are my best friend." His eyes deepened with emotion. "Please, Bella."

I stared at the tiled hallway floor.

"Edward, I forgive you," I whispered, my eyes still on the floor.

I waited for his reply, but I didn't get one. I looked up and his arms were around me, hugging me to him. I slowly brough my arms to his waist and hugged him, too. My spirits were lifted slightly by his touch.

"Thank you, Bella. I didn't mean a word I said about you." He paused. "But I really did have a nice time with you, though. It was fun."

I smiled in my mind, but my lips stayed in a line. I couldn't speak. I stayed perfectly still until he released me.

When he did, he looked down on me and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Bella. For your forgiveness."

I nodded. "You're welcome, Edward."

He smirked. "I should be getting back to Jessica."

He stated her name with such adoration.

"So, you and Jess?" Confirmation was all I wanted.

"Yeah," he stopped to smile. "Since yesterday morning."

I nodded. "That's," moment of pause to find correct word, "nice."

"Okay, best be going…have a good day, Bella."

He gave me a slight smile, a crooked smirk he seemed to only give me, and left me in the hallway. I actually sort of wanted to go to bio now.

* * *

After lunch, I went to biology. Edward was already sitting in his seat, his head in a book. He looked up and smiled when he saw me at the doorway. I walked in, walking to sit by Edward.

"Hey," I said a small smile on my lips.

He closed his book. I caught a glimpse of the cover: Hamlet.

"Hello, Bella."

I smiled at him and opened my book to the page Mr. Banner was writing on the white board. Edward did the same.

We read the pages silently to ourselves until Mr. Banner decided to give a verbal lesson, which I tried to hard to pay attention to. But I was continually glancing over at Edward, admiring his angel-like features. I felt wrong for ogling him, but every other girl was doing it, too. I guess you can't be above the influence all the time. Charlie would be disappointed.

* * *

After bio, I was stopped. And when I mean stopped, I was stopped by _Jessica_. Edward was off fetching, her a beverage, pretending to be her servant. She stopped me, though, to practically chew my head off.

"Bella, we all know you have a thing for Edward." Who was 'all', her other three personalities? "We've all known it since eighth grade, when you truly never did stop liking him." Her words came out fast and rude. But they were true. How true she was. "And I just want you to know and realize that he's _mine_. Mine, Bella. Get it? Got it? Good. So back off and stop trying to pull the oh-so innocent act that he's _just_ your best friend." She stepped closer to me. "He's mine."

I drew back slightly.

"Jess, you're must be on some type of medication. Edward's just my best friend. Nothing more. I swear."

She smiled evilly. She smiled almost as evilly as Rose did.

"Of course nothing more…because he's with me."

She stepped away from me, her smile still devilish.

"Glad we had this little chat. It was awesome."

"Hey ladies," Edward said, drink in hand for Jess. He went to hand it to her, but instead of receiving it, she rung her arm around his waist. "Did you girls talk about anything good?" He looked at me.

"Nope," I replied. And we didn't. It was all terribly sickening.

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Nope, we didn't," Jess answered, smiling up at the man I wish was mine. "We were just talking about the amazing fact of how I have a great boyfriend, right Bella?" She looked at me, and Edward did the same.

"Yup." Dryness in throat was occurring, so I stared down the hall, past Edward's head, rather than looking into his eyes.

"Kay, we have to get to class, don't we, Edward?" Jess inquired. He nodded and smiled down on her.

"We sure do, Jessi. Shall we?" She nodded. "I'll see you in Spanish, Bella." He flashed a wave and led Jess down the hall. She turned her head around, looking back at me. She glared and I sighed. Whatever.

I wasn't even going to try to be competitive with her. She can have Edward, even if it pains me.

* * *

Spanish went well. The test was easy and simple and I got it finished in twenty minutes. Rose finished a few minutes after me. We spent the rest of the hour passing notes about Jess and her hissy fit. Emmett turned around when he was finished, and made kissy faces and Rose, which made her flush and laugh. I smiled at my best friend and her boyfriend. She deserved him.

Edward didn't turn around, though. Not once. His head was dipped in his book the entire class period after he finished his test.

I wanted desperately to reach over and tap him on the shoulder, but I didn't. I let him sit and read. I knew he wasn't avoiding me. When he was upset or avoiding me, I could feel the waves of being ignored rolling off of him. And they weren't there. He was just simply…reading.

But he did say goodbye to me after class, and he pushed me slightly and playfully. I laughed and pushed him back. Then Emmett got involved and we had to stop before someone got hurt.

* * *

The rest of my day came to a close quickly. Alice apologized for being upset with me earlier and we hugged. She and Rose offered to stay the night again with me, but I rejected and thanked them anyway. I told them I would text them, updating them on my mood. They seemed happy with that, and dropped me off at home. I walked through the door, and Charlie was home early, sitting on the couch, piece of pizza in hand.

"Hey, Bells." He smiled up at me, motioning to the pizza box on the coffee table. "Take a slice."

I stared at it and shook my head. I wasn't hungry.

"Nope, thanks anyway, dad."

He smiled and nodded, and moved his attention back to the TV.

I moved upstairs, did my homework, texted Alice and Rose and listened to music. By eleven-thirty I decided to finally go to bed.

I crawled into bed and laid back, my breathing slow and peaceful.

I lied like that for almost a half hour, not thinking of anything at all; just enjoying the calm silence.

But that's when the phone rang. I groaned softly, jumping up, not wanting to wake Charlie up. I pressed the 'on' button and then pressed the phone to my ear. Tiredly, I said, "Hello?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Bella." Edward. His voice was thick with a sorrow I hadn't ever heard in his velvet voice. "Can I see you?"

And my heart was restored, beating crazily and erratically with fear that coursed through me.

And the clock ticked 12:00.

* * *

A/N: Hahahaha! What do you guys think happened with Edward? Nothing TOO bad! I promise! :O

Haha!

Anyway, Happy Singles Awareness Day to those of us that are single, and Happy Valentine's Day to those that are happy and in a relationship! I hope you guys liked the chapter! I sure did! And it's LONG!!!! Just for Valentine's Day! Please review! Thanks so much you guys for giving me more than thirty reviews for the last chapter! It was an amazing feeling to see that much publicity going out for my fanfic! Love you guys! Review!

PS. This chapter is not beta'd again. I needed desperately to get it up ASAP! So sorry to my beta again! I love you, though, girl!

Happy Valentine's Day! Show me some love with reviewing!!!!!!


	8. I'll Stand by You

A/N: Woo! Another update! Eight down, more to go! Haha, anyways, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been sick and I'm not anymore, so I'm posting this…finally! And, I'd just like to say that I absolutely had so much fun reading the reviews for the last chapter! They were so entertaining, especially because almost all of you swore in them! Hahahaha! Kay, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last chapter! And…GUESS WHAT? THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLAINING A LOT ABOUT EDWARD'S BACKGROUND! Yay! Review please! They're mucho appreciated! -Muah-

Disclaimer: If I haven't owned Twilight for the last seven chapters, what makes you think I would own it by now?!

Chapter dedicated to: My best friend in the entire world who I will always stand by and would die for. I love you much; you're my best friend, my guidepost and my sister. Remember that always, and remind yourself that I will always stand by you.

Special thanks to: MY REVIEWERS! You guys rock!!

AND, because there was a TERRIBLE FanFiction error for about two and a half days, it's NOT my fault I didn't update sooner! But I'm sorry I didn't do it before the stupid error! Haha!

Anyhoo, enjoy le chapter!

* * *

_**December 9, 2009 **_

I pulled a dark hoodie on over my tank top, pulled on the sweat pants I wore earlier, and pulled my boots on without putting socks on. I slipped out my bedroom door, tiptoed past Charlie's room and down the stairs, a ghost in the night.

I grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen, and unlocked the door. I pulled the spare key from the eave, and locked the door shut behind me, leaving the deadbolt open.

I jogged as quickly as I could manage without falling on a patch of invisible ice or slipping on slush down the street to the stop sign, the meeting place I told Edward to wait for me at. He was parked there, standing against the hood of his car, staring at his shoes.

"Edward," I gasped in a quiet shock.

He looked up, and with tears in his eyes, he spoke, "how could I forget, Bella?" He stood up straight. "It's-it's been seven years today." He wiped at his eyes, trying to pretend like he wasn't crying.

"Edward, it's not your fault you forgot…you were preoccupied with school…Jessica…me…"

He nodded. "Will you please come with me?" he asked, almost pleading. "Please. I won't keep you out past one-thirty."

I nodded immediately. "Sure. Let's go."

I walked to the passenger side door, while Edward followed my motion by walking to the driver's side and hopping in. I strapped my seat belt over my chest once I sat, and waited for him to start the car.

He restarted the car, and drove quickly through the night. I didn't know where we were going, but I frankly didn't care. As long as I got to spend the time with him, I was fine.

Edward made a turn onto a dead end road, and I grew confused.

"Edward, where are we…?" And then I shut my mouth. I saw where our destination was: Edward's dad's cemetery. My heart sunk. "Edward, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked as he stopped. He pulled the key from the ignition.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sure." He opened his door, but when I didn't move, he sat back in his seat, his hand still on the door handle. "Do _you_ want to do this?" he asked, sadness thickening his words. I couldn't tell if he was sad for thinking he wasn't going to be able to 'visit' his father, or if he was just sad in general. Either way, though, I nodded.

"Let's go." I got out and walked beside him. He took my hand in his cold one and led me to foreign grounds.

He stopped at a large oak tree, and I looked around, confused. I looked over at Edward, who was staring at the ground. I opened my mouth to question our whereabouts, but I locked my lips together. Edward wasn't just staring at the ground; he was staring at his father's grave, which was blanketed with powdery snow.

I knelt down, brushing the snow that covered the words engraved into the stone.

The grave read,

_Edward Samuel Masen_

_Loved Man_

_Husband, father, brother, son_

_Forever missed_

_1960-2001_

"His name was Edward, too?" I asked, looking up from the stone to Edward.

He just simply chuckled, but clearly not amused.

"Everyone used to call him Ed." He paused. "Except my mom. She called him Sam."

I stood up, brushing my now damp pants. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Don't know."

I sighed and stared at the stone again, taking in the words. He was missed, I could tell. Especially by his son.

"I know you miss your dad, Edward," I whispered. I wasn't sure if I was being much source of comfort to him. "From what you've told me about him, he seemed like a wonderful man."

He nodded slowly. "He was."

We stood in silence for a while, listening to the small _whoosh _of wind and staring at the grave.

But a question was haunting my thoughts: Why did Edward ask _me _to come? Why not Jessica?

"Hey, Edward?"

"Hmm?" he answered.

I paused to inhale, letting the breath travel to my stomach.

"How come…how come you asked me to come with you? Why didn't you call Jess? I mean…she is your…girlfriend." I choked on the last word.

He sighed, shrugging his shoulders again.

"Once when I was out for a jog with Dad, he gave me a talk about women," he began. I was confused, and he knew it, so he continued, "he told me to find love and never settle for the best I could find. He said the best would hit me like a hot day in the middle of December." He chuckled. "And so that's what I do. When I got to the age when I no longer found girls unappealing, I dated." _Pause_. "And dated. Searching."

He sighed, sadness filling his next intake of breath. "I couldn't bring Jessica here. I like her and all…I just…I can't stop standing by my father's word he gave me. I just…could _not_ bring my father a girl I didn't feel something for." Wait, he feels something for me!? "And…so I called _you_, because you're my best friend…and I…I already forgot about today, so I felt like I had to visit him, and bring him someone important." He paused. "I've never been here before. Since the day he was buried, which was when I was ten."

"Edward," I whispered when I knew he was finished, "why…how come you haven't been here since then?"

He looked up at me for the first time, his eyes holding an expression of sadness, but behind it was an even deeper sadness, dipped with anger.

"Because, Bells. I resented everything. When I saw Dad take his last breath of life and fall to the floor…" He fought a sob. Tears fell from _my _eyes. "When Mom screamed 'no', I was angry, when I should have been sad! I screamed, 'why'. Not to my mother, or my father who laid dead on the floor, but to God. I screamed 'why' to God. I…I never forgave God for not healing my father." He let out a crying wail. I fought another sob, and he began again, "but when…when I was crying in my room earlier, I realized God _did _heal him." He smiled slightly. "God healed him by saving him and taking his suffering away from him."

Then he cried, hiding his face in his hands. I was crying, too. I stepped close to him, and before I knew it, I was being pressed against his chest, while we cried together.

When we broke apart, he looked embarrassed, maybe apologetic.

"Edward," I said, wiping at my eyes and tear soiled cheeks.

"Yes?" he wiped at his cheeks.

"We should go."

He nodded. "Yes, let's."

He walked me to the car, and opened the door for me. I nodded at him in a thankful gesture, and sat down, wiping at my eyes again. He slipped in, and started the car, turning the heat up all the way.

We drove out of the cemetery, to the dead end road that led us back to the main road. We drove in silence for a moment, before I spoke.

"Edward, tell me how your religion works."

He looked at me, and nodded.

He took a moment before he finally responded.

"It's complicated."

"Okay."

I knew that was the end of that, so I went back into deep thought.

"My family, we're Protestant," Edward said after a few minutes. "Our religion is the type that believes in God to the fullest. God is known to us to heal when we're ill or wounded." He stopped for a moment. "I've only been to the doctors' once."

"Once?" I repeated. I've been to the doctors' plenty of times.

We were stopped in front of my house now. I was surprised he drove me all the way to the house, instead of dropping me off at the end of the street. Perfect gentleman as always.

"Yeah. Once. And so when we got the autopsy results back…we found out Dad was sick. He had a problem with his lungs." _Pause_. "It was a hereditary disease than runs in the family. Mom forced me to go to the doctor, for she, too, resented God. She used to read a chapter a day from her Bible...I haven't seen her touch it since…and well, I didn't have the disease. For some reason, God skipped me." He shook his head. "I really miss him."

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you do, Edward. I know."

He looked over at me for a moment.

"I wish you could have met him."

I shrugged. "I was too years too late, I guess."

A smile grew on the corners of his lips.

"Suppose so." He smiled fully now. "Thank you for accompanying me, Bella. You're a great friend."

He motioned to me to hug him, and I obliged. He wrapped his arms around my back and squeezed. I breathed in the scent that radiated off his skin and turned my head to kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight, Edward. Have a nice night." I pulled away and he released me from his hold. "Sleep. You look terrible." I was teasing of course. He laughed. The mood was lifted with his un-fake laughter.

"Night. Thanks again."

I smiled and opened the car door, stepping out. I walked up the steps slowly, the energy I had in me drained slowly. I unlocked the door and I heard the tires to Edward's Volvo roll away. I turned around, and smiled and waved. He waved back through his open window. I stepped through the front door and glided through the kitchen. I pressed the light switch on to see my way around to get a glass of water, but I jumped when I saw a figure slowly rise from the kitchen table.

"Isabella Marie Swan, so help me God." He pounded his hand against the table. "Where have you been, young lady?" I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off again. "It's nearly one in the morning, and you're out gallivanting around town!" he shouted at me. I felt goose bumps grow on my arms. "Where have you been, Bella? You look like you just rolled out of bed!" Tears fell down my cheeks freely at that. I wasn't going to be called a whore by my own father.

"I was with Edward!" Rage flashed in his eyes. "His dad's death date is today." His eyes softened. "I went to the cemetery with him, Dad! I didn't have sex! I'm a virgin!" I screeched, running to and up the stairs. I slammed my bedroom door closed, flipped down on my bed, and sobbed myself into yet another restless sleep.

* * *

When I awoke in the morning, the stupid, idiotic alarm clock just would _not _shut up. I pulled the cord from the socket angrily, and glared at it when it finally stopped.

I laid there for another half hour, not caring if I was going to be late. Charlie pissed me off, so he can deal if his daughter is late for one class. It's not like I've ever been late to class before.

I dragged myself out of bed and threw on clothes, not bothering to check what I was wearing. I pulled on socks and grabbed my boots from under my bed, and then grabbed my book bag. I set it outside the bathroom while combing the tangled mess that was my hair, and grabbed it again on my way down to the kitchen.

Charlie was gone, to my taste, so I hurriedly chewed down my breakfast bard without tasting it, and drank it down with a small glass of orange juice.

After that, I pulled on my boots, and swung my jacket and walked out the front door, most likely going to be late for first hour.

I drove quickly, the roads slick with slush, but I was careful enough to drive with caution, yet still quickly.

When I jumped out of the truck, I almost slipped. I grabbed onto the door window, pulling myself up. I flushed a deep pink, even though nobody saw, but it was still funny and embarrassing.

I walked into the school, and was met at my locker by Edward and his witch. She was wearing an ultra-mini skirt, even though it's five below out, and a top that said across her chest, 'The Best You'll Ever Get!' Yuck. Stupid whore.

"Hey, Bella!" Edward smiled at me widely, a crooked smirk I never would get used to.

"Hey." I returned the smile, and looked at Jess, who was rolling her eyes. "Jessica." I figured mentioning her would make me look like the bigger person.

"Yup." She looked up at Edward, and rolled her eyes again when she saw he was looking at me.

"Ready?" she pressed, making Edward look down on her. She was so pathetic!

I could have sworn I heard him sigh.

"Jess, we have to talk."

I looked up quickly from my locker lock and watched Jess press her lips together, forming a thin line.

"Sure, Eddie. Let's." She pulled her book bag over her shoulder and walked behind Edward, who was already walking down the hall.

"Whoa." I looked back to my locker dialing and sighed. Edward was breaking up with Jess to stand by his father's word.

I took my book from my shelf locker, and walked to English. Today would be an eventful day.

* * *

English passed quickly and drama-free. I filled Alice and Rose in on everything that happened with Edward, and they nodded here and there, and 'aww'd'.

"Yeah, he just goes out with girls to find love...he's not even really playing them. And...well, he's breaking up with Jessica...I think." I sighed.

They looked at me confused.

"How do you know that?" Alice asked, rising an eyebrow.

"They came to my locker, and when they were leaving, Edward told her they needed to talk."

Rose shook head. "Jeez," she sighed. "Now I feel bad for calling Edward all those names. He's just a guy looking for love."

"He's just not looking in the right places." Alice smiled at me.

I nodded with a sigh. My mind wandered to the night of the party. How his lips felt against mine, and how I imagined him whispering he loved me.

"The night he and I kissed, I really thought he finally figured out he belongs with me."

Alice put her hand on the high of my back.

"It's okay, Bella! He'll figure it out eventually!" She smiled so reassuringly I had to believe her.

* * *

Trigonometry was terrible, and now my least favorite class. Ever. And it's just because stupid Jessica was in it. I was just sitting there, playing innocently with my fingers, and then Jessica walked in. The new girl who arrived a few weeks ago – the beautiful Southern one with the dark hair – walked behind Jess, her hand guiding her through the classroom. Jess sobbed through half the class until the teacher had the new girl take her to the bathroom.

When Jess and the new girl left, the teacher asked if anyone knew what was wrong with Jess, and almost everyone called out, 'Edward Masen broke up with her'. And someone – I'm assuming it was one of the guys – screamed, 'Because she has cramps!'

"Glad I asked." And the teacher went back to the lesson.

* * *

Lunch, was... gossip-y? Everyone was literally going crazy over Jess and Edward breaking up! Everyone said he broke up with Jess either for Amy, which gave Amy butterflies, I could tell, or he was sick of the annoying tramp. I happened to adore the second one a little too much.

Rose, Alice, and I remained quiet about the situation, due to the fact we knew more than everyone else did. So, we sat at our table, pretending like nothing was going on around us.

* * *

Biology was perfect...well, almost. Edward and I talked a lot during the hour. We talked about Edward's dad and their memories he loved the most. Then we moved to a subject that broke my heart: Jasper.

"Bells, you know the new girl – Scarlet?"

I nodded. "Sure. What about her?"

"Well, she's from where Jasper's from, Texas. And...before he left last year, they were a couple...and the night before he left for Forks..." he paused, his face scrunching up in...pain? "He had sex with her."

"He what!?" I whisper-yelled.

Edward nodded. "Bells, if you're wondering why I'm telling you this, it's because when I broke up with Jessica, Jasper was with me, and Scarlet was with Jessica. Scarlet is going to get back at me, by getting back at my best friend...by telling Alice." He dropped his head. "Emmett overheard them talking...warn her, Bella. Remind her of how much Jasper cares for her."

I nodded, of course. Nobody was going to hurt my best friend. Nobody.

After class, I tried. I swear to the heavens, I tried. I told Alice. Yes, I told Alice that the love of her life wasn't a virgin, and that he did it with the gorgeous new girl. But she didn't believe me. That's what made me even more heartbroken. My best friend was in denial.

"Ali, I have to tell you something."

"Sure! What's up, Bella?" she smiled cheekily, and it broke my heart that I was the one who had to tell her. I looked down at the floor, not wanting her to see my expression. She caught it, anyway. "Is something wrong? Did Edward and some bimbo hook up? Did you get a bad grade? Are you sick? Do you have to take a really bad crap?!"

"Jasper had sex with Scarlet," I spit out quickly, my words almost one. I looked up at her. All color had drained from her face, and all air was knocked from her body.

"N-n-no," she stuttered. I could feel tears coming along. She squeezed her fists together. "You're...you're lying, Bella!" Her voice was firm, the stutter now gone. "Bella, you're lying! Jasper and I are a strong couple! He's...he's a virgin! You know it's one of my dreams to lose my virginity to the love of my life! You also know that I want to know that the love of my life is losing theirs to me!"

I took her by the shoulders, squeezing them slightly.

"He's not a virgin, Alice. I know it's always been your dream, Alice. I would never take that away from you, and you fully well know that!"

She shook her head, angry tears forming in her eyes.

"Whatever, Bella. Talk to me when you can finally admit that you're lying."

"Then I won't ever talk to you again, because I'm not lying!"

She shook her head again.

"What the hell ever, Bella. Goodbye."

She stomped away and I sighed. Where's Rose to be the referee when you need her?

* * *

School ended quickly, less dramatically. Jess didn't leave school, though. After school, I saw her strutting down the halls. Every guy who was left stared at her, and when she bent over, her short skirt rose up, and you could see a full moon. Yes, she wasn't wearing any underwear. What. A. Whore.

Disgusted, I walked out of the school. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw…in the far, left side of the school parking lot…Alice being bitched at by Scarlet. I threw my books down in the bed of my truck, and raced to where Alice stood up straight, trying to defeat Scarlet's height advantage. I nearly slipped on a patch of thick ice, but I did make it.

I stood by Alice, my hand locked on her forearm. They were swearing, and making rude comments. I just watched. If anyone brought out any weapons, like a hairbrush or eyelash curler, that's when I would come in and take some serious action.

"Well, before you came alone, bitch, Jasper and I used to have wild nights," she sneered in a thick, thick southern accent. She flipped a lock of her hair back. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please, doll, let me rephrase that: Jasper would plant soft kisses to my lips and neck, and hum soft tunes. He does that to you, too, doesn't he?" she laughed, flipping the same piece of hair as she did before.

"You whore," Alice whispered. I could hear the sharp anger and sadness she was trying to hide in her voice. No one else would be able to tell, but I heard it. I always heard it when it was there.

"At least I'm not a _boy_," the girl spat, slapping her hand against her sprayed on tanned leg.

"Whore."

"Ugly, trampy man."

Alice lowered her head, and that's when I snapped. I pulled my fist far over my head, and slammed it into the girl's make up plastered eye. I wished and hoped I gave her a black eye. Scarlet fell backwards, holding her eye. Good, I hope it hurt.

"Bella," Alice gasped.

"You tramps!" she screeched.

I laughed. "Oh, by the way, we're Bella and Alice."

Alice looked at me, eyeing me for a moment, and then grabbed me by the hand. We raced to my truck, and we both jumped in at the same time.

"Holy shit, Bells! Why did you do that?" Alice pulled her white hat off, throwing it at the dashboard.

I stared at the steering wheel. "Because she pissed off my best friend," I said. I looked over at Alice and watched my best friend's eyes fill with warm tears of the love of friendship. Mine did, too.

"Thank you, Bella," she whispered, her tears falling.

I let me escape, and turned my body completely facing my sister.

"When we were only eleven, I told you I'd always be there for you. I meant it, Alice." My voice was hoarse with tears I was holding back. I wouldn't cry yet.

Alice nodded and fought a sob.

"I know, Bellsy." She pulled me into a hug, and as soon as our skin touched, a boom of thunder filled the sky and our ears. But it wasn't just raining, the sun was out. My favorite weather, rain, and Alice's favorite weather, sunny, was occurring at the same time. This was my new favorite weather.

"I'll always stand by you, Alice," I promised, my was voice sincere, despite the hoarse in my voice. "Always."

And I meant it.

Just like I knew Edward would always stay by the word of his father, and how I knew Rose would always be beautiful, but always be the one who was really standing in a puddle of pain, and how I knew no matter what would happen, the people I trust the most in the world would always stand by me, just like I'd always stand by them.

* * *

A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. FINALLY. It's finished! That took me awhile. It may not seem like it did, but it did take me a while. Seriously. Anyhoo, thanks so much for the amazing amount of reviews you guys are piling into my email! You guys rock my socks off. :-) And, if I don't send out sneak previews in less than three days after updating, it doesn't mean I won't be sending you one. I WILL. Promise!

PS. I'm pretty sure there are only five or six more chapters left. I am so darn sorry, but this story is going to be coming to a close soon! Sorry! But, there will be a twenty-five chaptered sequel, maybe less, like, twenty chapters. So, yeah. ;)

Kay, review my lovelies!

**Beta Note!: **Jeez, I haven't done one of these in quite a while, eh? Well, I'm backkkkkkk. Lol. Oooh, oooh, ooooooooh, guess what! I posted a new story! I'm absolutely ecstatic about it. So ecstatic, in fact, that I've spent the last two weeks mostly doing homework and brainstorming for ideas for it! Mhm. I totally neglected Perfect Strangers, which makes me feel horrible, but I'm gonna finish it up by the 27th, so yeah. xDD You should read my new story! It's called 'Beautiful Reunion'. Keely helped me out a bit. :) OH! Btw, my penname, if you didn't already know, is twilight-is-lovee. :) Hit me up. Hehe. So……… What's up with you guys? Do anything fun lately? Hehe.

She's nuts.

REVIEW PLEASE! :-D


	9. All or Nothing

A/N: Oh. My. Bedward. What the hell. I haven't updated in SO long. I am so sorry. But you want my stupid excuse? I haven't wanted to write. I've been a little sickish, too tired, and school has been an itching hemorrhoid. Seriously. And I've been in a depression over the fact my favorite show EVER is ending on Monday. What the heck. So, those are my excuses. I am so sorry. And because you guys are so patient, I will be updating this story on Wednesday. I freakin promise.

Disclaimer: You know what? I don't own Twilight. If I did, nobody would buy it. So that is why I don't own it…

Chapter dedicated to: Anyone who watches Kyle XY. You're feeling my pain of it getting canceled.

Special thanks to: All of my amazing reviewers for being so patient for this chapter. Love you guys! (Especially my best friend Annie, I love youuuu!)

ALRIGHT. I'm updating. Every single one of you put the hairbrushes and eyelash curlers down. NOW. Cuz the chapter is starting in…five…four…three…two…

Alice's small, pale hand locked tightly around mine and led me through a long, wooden hallway. She giggled childishly while running, and led me to the end of the hallway, to one single, white-painted door. She knocked on it, and it parted open after a moment. She giggled again and smiled up at me, dropping my hand from hers. She laughed her Alice-laugh and ran away from me, her skirt flowing with her quick movement.

I looked around, confused and scared. Where the heck was I? I looked in front of me, peering inside the room I stood before. The lights were off, and the room was pitch black.

"Hello?" I whispered, stepping once, and then stopping. Statuses

"Come in," the voice of an angel spoke, giving me allowance to enter.

I stepped in and the door shut behind me. I spun in a slow circle, looking for the angel-like figure that spoke before.

"Edward?" I whispered to the darkness of the room. A bell like laugh occurred from my left. I turned once, and a hand was on my forearm. I felt the hand move away from my arm, and the lights flickered no more than a moment after.

"Hello," he smiled at me when the lights were on. I felt my lips lift into a smile, smiling at him.

I looked away and looked around the room we stood in. We were in his room, I realized. Clothes were messily scattered around the room, and the curtains were blocking the images from behind the window. I turned to Edward, and opened my mouth to speak, and then clamped it close quickly.

A tall brunette that resembled Scarlet – maybe it was Scarlet – walked into the bedroom, and pressed her lips firmly to Edward's.

"Hi." The girl turned to me when she pulled away from Edward, and flashed me a wicked grin that sent chills up my spine. She was like the wicked witch or some sort.

"Hi," I mumbled, looking at her eyes. Her eyes were a glowing chocolate color and scared me. They looked like my eyes almost, without the glow, of course. She flipped her hair back and left the room, closing the once closed door, closed again.

Edward turned to me, a grin on his pink lips.

"My apologies, Bella," he said, a laugh caressing his beautiful voice. I shook my head and tears formed in my eyes.

He stepped closer to me and reached his hand out, pressing it to my shoulder. His touch was warm and made my heart speed up like the paws of a cheetah patting against the green jungle floor, but my jungle was Edward's wild green eyes that looked into mine.

"What's wrong?" he questioned softly, stepping closer to me. I masked a wail by pursing my lips and shook once with a sob. He ran his hand down my arm and rung it around my waist. I shuddered again at his touch. "What's wrong?" he asked again, his voice stronger now.

My heart beat slowed, but my breathing quickened.

"I like you and have all along." I wailed and a wracking cry wracked through my chest.

Pain deepened in Edward's eyes and he spoke, "I'm sorry."

And he was gone.

I jumped at the place he once stood and in reality, I jumped, too.

It was a dream.

I wiped the perspiration from my forehead and let my heart rate slow down. I turned on my side and groaned. It was almost seven ten. I groaned again and rolled on my side. I so didn't feel like going to school. How could I ever face Edward with the dream stuck in my head?

I drove to school silently, the radio off, the thoughts in my mind louder than the wind during a thunderstorm. I couldn't really process a single thought that blew threw my mind, I just…thought. The thought of the pretty brunette pressing her lips to Edward's was permanently crushed into my skull. I kept replaying the motions of his body when he shifted slightly away from me when he said he was sorry that he didn't feel the same way about me. Yeah, it was a dream but something in me made me think it was really his feelings. Just great.

School - the place where all comes together and forms drama. Drama – the crap that sucks. And guess why? Edward went out with Scarlet. My stupid, stupid, idiotic dream came true. Well, almost. The girl in my dream wasn't really Scarlet, just a look-a-like. Yep, he dated Scarlet. And not only was I pissed, Alice was, too. Since Alice found out about Jasper having sex with Scarlet, Alice has been…well, Alice. She didn't keep Jasper on a leash, but she did ask him about it, and like the gentleman he is, he didn't lie. She cried and he held her and he swore to her that he really liked her. I knew for a fact he did.

I sat down at the lunch table Alice and Rose sat at, and set my tray down. Alice looked up at me; her eyes set in a glare of rage and then looked back at her target: Edward.

"I can't believe he went out with her." I balled my hands into fists and glared at the back of Scarlet's head.

"That slut," I heard Rose snarl. She stood up, flipped her hair back and flashed Alice and I a wicked evil smile. "I'll be back, dolls." She strutted towards where Scarlet sat with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. She stood over Scarlet and smiled a sickeningly sweet and began to speak.

I looked at Alice and she had a smile smeared across her lips.

"Happy?" I questioned, picking my fork up and playing with the macaroni and cheese that was on my tray.

Alice nodded and smiled larger.

"Rosie is going to do something great!" she squealed, clapping her hands. I smiled at her and then dropped my head.

"You okay?" she whispered softly.

"I think I need to talk to Edward," I whispered back.

I looked up at her. She nodded. "You do. He really hurt me, Bella. I thought he and I were friends." she paused. "I thought you two were friends."

I nodded. Edward knew our history with Scarlet and he knew Jasper's history with Scarlet. Edward knew all of that and yet, he still went on a date with her.

In biology, I tried not to yell at Edward. I tried not to yell at Edward for stabbing Alice and Jasper in the back, but I failed miserably.

"Edward," I growled at him, taking my seat next to him. He looked at me, confused.

"Yes?" he asked, hesitance in his tone.

"How could you go out with that…whore, Scarlet?" I spat, grabbing the bottom of my chair to stop me from jumping him and tearing his beautiful bronze hair from his skull.

He shrugged. "I was in town, at the post office, dropping something off for my mother and Scarlet was there, too. I decided to ask her out."

I laughed humorlessly at his lame story and glared at him.

He sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry."

I laughed again. "Why are you sorry to me? You should be sorry to your best friend Jasper and my best friend Alice. You know their history with her." I made my voice softer now, and he looked at me sadly and apologetic.

"I didn't realize it would affect them that much."

I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes. "Scarlet had sex with Jasper, Edward. You're the one who told me that. Scarlet got back at Jasper, and Jessica used Scarlet to get back at you for breaking up with her, by getting back at your best friend! And you do that to Jasper and Alice. You really hurt her, Edward."

He nodded and his eyes went deep into sadness. I could tell he felt bad about it, but he should! He should very well feel sad. But underneath all of my anger, I couldn't take looking at his sad eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Bella. I'm very sorry to you, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rose."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why to Rose and Emmett?"  
He shrugged. "I'm assuming they've had to deal with Jasper and Alice."

I smiled slightly. "If you talk to Jasper, I'll talk to Alice. She'll be okay after a long shopping trip."

He smiled at me, thoughtful. "I am sorry, though. And I promise I'm not with her." he smiled. "And to make it up to you five, how about you come to my New Year's Party? It's at a hotel in Seattle."

I nodded in agreement. It would be fun as long as he didn't have a date.

"Sure."

He smiled and looked down at the assignment we were supposed to be working on.

"Shall we get to work?" he asked, sliding the paper between us.

I nodded and sighed.

Rose and Alice came over after school, and I explained to them what Edward told me and they weren't upset anymore, but Alice was excited for the party. She clapped and bounced when I told her about it and forgot all about Scarlet. She called Jasper and he laughed and said he already knew. They talked for an hour after that while Rose and I talked about her and Emmett. She and Emmett have been really close since he asked her out, and I was ecstatic for her, but I couldn't help but think I was always going to be alone.

"So what did you even do to Jessica and Scarlet?" I asked, popping a grape into my mouth.

She laughed and swallowed back a piece of chocolate.

"I kinda told Scarlet that she needs to use a different type of shaving cream for her legs, and I kinda told Jessica that she needs to buy some acne cream because she's acne prone." She laughed. "I mean, have you seen the zit on the top of her forehead?" she snorted and popped another piece of chocolate in her mouth.

I laughed and stared at the ceiling, thinking of everything that happened today. I woke up from the most terrible dream I ever had, and then it came true. Terrible.

"What are you thinking about?" Rose whispered, nudging me.

I looked over at her, and shook my head.

"Nothing. Just thinking about how I'll always be alone."

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at me in the eyes and shook her head.

"I can see it, Bella. You'll have someone special one day, even if it's not Edward. And besides, you won't ever be alone. You'll always have Alice and me. Always."

I closed my eyes, closing back the water that pressed at my eyes.

"I want him or nothing." My voice was soft and full of sadness.

Rose was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Sounds like a game of deal or no deal." I opened my eyes and looked at her for a moment, and then slugged her in the arm. She laughed and slugged me back.  
"You know what I mean. Deal or no deal, all or nothing, right?"

I nodded. That's exactly what it was.

All or nothing.

And right now, I had nothing.

A/N: This. Chapter. Sucks. I am so sorry that it does, but I'm having like difficulty writing for this story. BUT. Guess what? On Wednesday, I swear to you all that I will update. I swear, I promise. I feel like such a stupid procrastinator, but I am updating now. Alright, I am a bitch. A big one. I didn't send everyone a sneak peek (crap, I don't think I sent anyone one…), and I am a bitch for not doing so. So if you guys want to grab the brushes and eyelash curlers I made you put down at the beginning of this chapter, because you're more than welcome to pick it back up and 'cyber-ly' beat me. But seriously, you guys are amazing and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't feel like hitting the button that says review, really, I wouldn't.

But if you do, I swear I'll love you forever and send you a really long sneak preview for the next chapter that I swear will be sent out, I swear.

Btw, this is not beta'd cuz my beta is in Hawaii. Yay for Keely's beta! :-)

And I love you, my reviewers, too.


	10. Heart in a Bottle

A/N: OMG! You guys, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say that I'm sorry, but I am. Last week was really difficult and depressed, so I'm sorry. My favorite show ended, my friends have been arguing, my dad was sick and I had to study for a few tests. So please forgive me. I'm sorry. I'll try to update soon. Most likely a week from now, maybe sooner if time permits!

Chapter dedicated to: All my reviewers and faithful readers! I love you!

Special thanks to: Anyone who's reading this right now and has waited for my updates. Thank you!

Alright, if you guys have love left for me, please review!

* * *

The lights were lit, the decorations were hung and we were all dressed in fancy clothing. I wore a blue, simple dress with ruffles at the shoulders. Alice wore a soft pink dress and Rose wore a bloody red colored dress. It was Christmas, also Rose's eighteenth birthday. And today, was also the day ten years ago her dad left her family. She wore a red, gorgeous dress and a fake smile.

Her father, Kyle, sends Rose a thousand dollars each birthday she has for her; five hundred for Christmas, and five hundred for her birthday. But for this birthday and Christmas, instead of five hundred for both Christmas and her birthday, she got five _thousand_ for each. And with the ten thousand dollars she got, she received a letter. Something she'd never gotten from her father before. She tore the letter up without reading it and threw the shreds away. I could see she was sad and depressed behind her fake smile. I knew she only wore the smile for her mother and sister. And I also knew that wasn't any way to live.

"Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas, Rosie!" Alice squealed, throwing her arms around Rose for the umpteenth time that day.

"Thanks." Rose smiled and kissed Alice's cheek.

Alice smiled and skipped off to the front door, waiting for the ten people that were invited to come over and hang out for Rose's small birthday slash Christmas party.

"How are you doing, Rosie?" I questioned Rose. We sat down on the couch together.

She smiled at me. "I'm good. I wish Emmett would get here, though." She sighed. "Today will be fun."

I nodded. "It will be, but that's not what I was referring to."

She sighed again. "I figured as much." She paused. "I hate him, Bella."

My expression softened. "No you don't, Rose. You couldn't." I made sure my voice was firm, but soft.

She dug her nails into the palm of her hand.

"Why not?" She growled quietly, looking down at her red high heels.

I licked my dry lips and sighed. I didn't enjoy talking about this certain subject much.

"Because he'll always be your dad. Yes, your mom will always be sad, and yes, he's the cause of her sadness, but you're in the same boat I was in. When I was a baby, my mom left my dad. When I was going into the eighth grade, I had to live with a man I'd only seen about eight times in my life before. He was broken, but happy I was finally with him. Your mom is like my dad, broken, but happy you're there for her. You can't hate the man that literally gave you everything you have today." Rose wiped at her moist eyes and cracked a weak, sad smile at me.

"Thank you, Bells." She sniffled. "I don't hate him, you're right," she whispered sadly, looking down at her hands. "I love him so much and that's why it hurts so badly."

I nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, Rosie, I know. But don't cry. It's almost time to party."

She laughed and slowly pulled away.

"I wish mom and Mia were here," she said, wiping the wet and smeared eyeliner from beneath her eyes.

"They'll be back later," I assured her, giving her a small and comforting smile.

She nodded.

"They went to get me a birthday slash Christmas gift. They said they had to go into Tacoma to get it." She paused. "It better be good."

I laughed at her. "It always is."

We were silent for a moment, smiling at each other, and then we heard the booming laughter that could only belong to Emmett coming from the kitchen. Rose's violent eyes went bright at the sound of her love's laughter.

"Emmett!" she nearly squealed. He bounded through the door, wearing a goofy grin.

"Hey, babe! Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas!" he moved through the living room quickly and planted a kiss to Rose's lips.

"Thank you, monkey."

He kissed her again and then pulled away.

"Hi, Bella." He offered a warm, friendly smile. "Merry Christmas."

I returned the smile. "You, too."

He grinned and held his hand out to Rose. "Come on, I want you to see my present for you."

Rose chuckled at his eagerness. "If I didn't know any better, I would think it's your birthday and not mine."

He smirked. "I just want you to see it." She latched onto his hand and he pulled her up.

"Come on, Rosie. You, too, Bella!"

I stood up and followed behind Emmett and Rose, Emmett leading the way. He led us through the kitchen, to Rose's backyard.

"Why are we out here?" Rose complained, rubbing her bare arms to make them warm. I hugged my sides. I was freezing, too, in my dress.

"Because." Emmett smirked. "Alice! Bring her over!"

"Her?" Rose and I questioned in unison. Alice came from the front of the house, wearing a smile and carrying…a puppy.

Rose ran quickly, her dress flowing up, flashing her underwear.

"Merry Christmas to me," Emmett mumbled under his breath.

I laughed and his cheeks reddened, realizing I could hear him.

"Emmett! You got me a puppy! She's so precious!" Rose squealed, taking the small black puppy from Alice. "What kind of puppy is she?"

"Toy poodle," Emmett replied, a smile on his face. "She's about five months old, so she won't get very much bigger. She's potty trained, too, so you won't have to worry about that." He smiled. "So what are you going to name her, babe?"

"I don't know," Rose said, running a hand over her puppy's ear.

I smiled at the couple. "How about Babe?" I suggested.

Rose smiled at me. "That's perfect, Bella! Thank you!" she looked down at her puppy. "Your name is Babe, darling!" Rose smiled down on her puppy and it wined. Rose smiled and kissed her head.

Emmett smiled. "Thanks great, baby."

I smiled to myself and walked inside, feeling happy for Rose, but sad for myself. I didn't have a boyfriend to do amazing things for me like Rose and it upset me. For everything I wanted for Christmas, I wanted Edward the most.

* * *

Five of the ten people who were supposed to come over for Rose's birthday slash Christmas party arrived. It was about five and about an hour and a half into the party. Jasper, Angela, Lauren, Eric, Mike and Tyler were the ones who came. Rose only invited Jessica and Lauren to try to make nice, but that wasn't really going anywhere. Rose wanted to invite Scarlet, but she knew better not to because hell would literally break loose.

We had already watched Rose open her birthday gifts and we had eaten cake and now, we were un-entertained.

"We should play 'Spin the Bottle'!" Alice suggested in her high soprano.

I shook my head. "Never."

She flicked the lights off anyway.

"Yes!" She stomped her foot. "We're playing 'Spin the Bottle'!" she pulled Jasper's willing hand and made him sit next to her on the floor. I sat next to Edward, and Emmett and Rose sat next to us. Angela, Jess, Lauren and Eric joined in, too, along with Mike and Tyler.

Alice placed a used soda bottle in the center of the circle we formed and spun it once for practice.

"Alright, I think since its Rosie's party, she should go first."  
Rose spun the bottle, and it spun for a short moment and then slowly landed on Mike.

"Uhh." Rose looked at Emmett pleadingly, and Emmett flashed Mike a menacing glare that almost scared me.

Mike looked away and cleared his throat.

"Someone else spin," he said, a crack of a fear in his voice. I pursed my lips to keep from laughing.

Emmett grinned and rung his arm around Rose's waist. She smiled at him widely.

"Kay, Bella, you spin!" Alice told me.

I sighed, reaching for the bottle. I spun it once and hoped and prayed it would land on Edward. But no such luck. It ended up on Alice, who turned a deep shade of pink.

"Crap!" she looked at me disgusted. "I'm not kissing you!"

I laughed. "Good. I didn't want to kiss you, anyway."

She smirked and looked at Angela. "How about you spin, Angela?" Alice offered sweetly. Angela was a pretty, tall brunette. She was about an inch shorter than Rose, but she was tall. She had dated Ben for a solid week, but then they broke up. I heard it was a mutual agreement.

She reached forward and spun the bottle once and it spun quickly, slowed, and slowly stopped directly at…Edward. My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach and I pursed my lips. What. The. Hell.

Angela gasped and looked at a calm Edward. He smiled at her.

"We don't have to," he reassured her. Angela nodded in relief.

"Yes, you do," Jessica piped up, staring straight at me. I rolled my eyes.

She smirked and evil smirk, causing me to roll my eyes again.

"Okay." Edward scooted closer to Angela and leaned in closely to her. I looked over at Alice and she gave me an apologetic stare. I looked back at Edward and he was pushing a strand of hair away from Angela's face. He leaned in closer to her face and pressed his lips to hers. I squeezed my hands together in a fist. He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled. I looked over at Alice and she mouthed 'I'm sorry' at me. I looked away and looked at Edward and Angela again. They were smiling at each other.

"Hello Angela," Edward whispered with a smile.

"Hi." She smiled up at him. His smile grew wider and he pressed his lips to hers once more.

Merry freakin' Christmas to me.

* * *

I lied on Rose's bed, a half hour after Edward and Angela kissed. Emmett and Rose were downstairs still, making out and playing with Babe. Alice lied with me on the bed and said she was sorry simultaneously.

"I'm really sorry, Bella."

I sighed. "It's fine, Alice. You didn't know they were going to end up together."

She sighed sadly. "I'm a bad psychic," she said in a whisper. "I saw Edward kissing a brunette girl and I figured it was you. I'm sorry."

I sat up and glared.

"You're not psychic, Alice. You've been claiming you're psychic since we were in eighth grade. That was the first thing you told me! And it was a lie!"

Her eyes went angry.

"I am so! And if you don't believe me, then go see who's at the door!"

I threw a glare at her.

"Nobody's at the-"

The door bell rang, cutting me off. I looked at Alice and she smiled smugly.

"Told you so."

I slid off the bed, Alice doing the same. I moved down the stairs quickly, holding the railing for support so I wouldn't fall. And there, at the front door, stood Rose, holding the door open.

"Mom?" she asked confusion throughout her voice.

I stopped down the last step and Alice locked her hand onto mine.

We stepped behind Rose and saw, standing on the large porch, Lyn, and a sleeping Mia in the arms of a young blond man.

"Dad?" Rose asked in shock.

Emmett shot a confused look at Alice and me, and then his eyes went slightly angry at the man holding Mia.

Could this really be Rose's father? He looked like her and all, but…what the hell! He didn't even give as much as warning that he was coming.

"Honey, this is Kyle. Your dad," Lyn's voice cracked with sadness at the word 'Dad' and looked at Rose. She was staring straight past her mother, and staring at her _father_.

"Hi, baby. Happy Birthday." Rose looked down at the floor. Emmett came behind her and placed a hand on her back.

"Come in," Rose whispered, tears crawling slowly down her cheeks. I looked behind me at Alice and her eyes were curious and sympathetic for our best friend.

Lyn stepped in, Kyle followed. Lyn closed the door, and turned to Rose.

"Honey, your dad is your Christmas and birthday present. We wanted to surprise you." Lyn put her finger under Rose's chin and picked her head up. Lyn wiped Rose's tears away and kissed her forehead. "Let him in your life," she whispered.

Rose nodded and looked at her dad.

"Hi, Dad." She allowed tears to drench her cheeks and she stepped closer to her father. Kyle passed Mia over to Lyn, and he stepped closer to Rose. "Hi, Rosie." Kyle's eyes welled with tears and he embraced her in a hug. Rose wrapped her arms around her dad and sobbed into his shoulder. I looked at Emmett and mouthed 'Let's go' at him. He nodded. Alice looked at Rose one more time and then dropped my hand, running up the stairs. I followed and so did Emmett.

"What the hell," he mumbled at Alice and I. "I didn't know he was coming. Did you guys?"

We were in Rose's bedroom now. I pulled my jacket on, Alice and Emmett did the same.

"I don't know what he's doing here," I said. I zipped my coat up over my dress.

"Lyn said he was a present. Some present if you ask me," Emmett mumbled angrily. He rolled his eyes.

"We should leave out the back. I don't want to interrupt," Alice suggested. I nodded, agreeing.

"Let's go."

* * *

I rode with Alice home. Emmett drove home in his car, angry at Rose's father for leaving her family. I couldn't blame him, but I was happy rose was giving her dad a chance. Everyone deserves a chance. Even me.

"I can't believe it," Alice whispered quietly. "First he dad sends her a letter with ten grand and then just shows up! _Damn_."

I nodded in agreement. "_Damn_ is right," I replied. "The craziest Christmas ever."

Alice laughed. "First Rose received a letter, she gets a puppy, Edward and Angela got together and then Rose's dad just shows up. Amazing, isn't it?"

I didn't reply. The fact Edward and Angela were together was eating at me.

"I'm sorry, Bells," she sighed. She paused. "I'm really sorry. I really thought it was you who he was kissing. Really. I'm sorry, Bellsy."

I looked at her and my eyes glossed with tears.

"It's okay."

We were parked outside my house now, and she was looking at me, her eyes sorry. I knew she was sorry and I forgave her.

"I should go," I said. She opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "No, it's okay - I'm okay, Ali. I'll see you later. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, girlie." She replied sadly.

I leaned over and gave her a half hug. I held her close for a long moment, and she hugged me tightly, too.

"Love you, Bells." She squeezed me again and I sighed. I loved my best friends.

"Love you, too, Ali." I pulled away and smiled at her. "Bye."

I slid out of the car and walked up the porch steps. It was only nine fifteen, so I knew Charlie was still awake. I heard Alice's Porsche tires roll away against the pavement. I turned around, seeing her drive away, and down the street.

I wiped at my wet eyes and opened the door. I could hear Charlie in the kitchen.

"Dad, I'm home," I called, hanging my coat up. I stood where I was, staring at myself in the mirror. I felt terrible, but looked decent. Great.

"Merry Christmas, Bells!" he called back. That was the third time he said Merry Christmas to me that day. "How was Rosie's birthday?" he asked. His voice was getting closer.

"Good, I answered. My voice cracked.

He appeared in the room. He had a sandwich in his hand. He looked over at me, stopping where he was. I bent over, pretending to be preoccupied with my shoes.

"You okay, Bells?" he asked, chewing a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes," I replied. I moved to the other shoe. He moved closer to me.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, his voice gentle. My hand flew to my cheek, wiping away rolling tears. "Baby?"

I looked up at him, and he looked down on me with his eyes that were identical to my own. They were curious and soft. "Who hurt you, honey?" He threw his sandwich down on the coffee table and moved to me quickly. He wrapped his arms around me and I stood up, letting him hug me. I shook in his arms and he held me tight.

"I love you, Daddy," I sobbed. He put his arm under my legs, his other arm supporting my back and carried me to the couch.

He laid me across his lap, and held me.

I explained everything that happened and he nodded and listened as I explained and cried. He really understood and helped me a lot. That was the first time he had ever seen me cry and open up, and it felt amazing to be able to talk to my dad. But the pain was still there. The pain that I would always love Edward, and that Rose would always have pain because she was left by her father. Pain would never go away. My heart was filled with pain that grew quickly. I felt like my heart was in the bottle we used for 'Spin the Bottle'. It was left with the cap on it. My heart was in that bottle, and Edward was the only one who could remove it.

That night, I fell asleep to the last words I heard,

"Merry Christmas."

Merry freakin' Christmas to me.

* * *

A/N: Omg, that was a great and long chapter for me to write. It was so much fun! It literally took up 22 pages in my notebook! And I write small! So that was a lot! Haha, anyway, I wanted Rose to have a small back story, so she got one! Mmkay, it won't be long now till Bella and Edward get together. Yay! Anyhoo, the next chapter is the New Year's Eve Party! Woot! Kay, review lovelies!

No, this is not beta'd!

Love you, guys! Review!!!!! :-)


	11. Goodbye to 2008

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm updating! Alright! It's the New Year's Eve party! This'll be a good chapter! Yeah, I know the last few chapters have been well…sad. That's going to change. Err, except the fact Bella has heart breaking thoughts ever five lines! Haha, just kidding. Haha! Kay, dolls, please review!

Chapter dedicated to: My 200th reviewer, **CRAZiMONKiFAN101**, my 100th reviewer, **Jazzleen19** (MY BEST FRIEND), my 50th reviewer, Tattoo of the Rain (I LOVE YOU, ANNIE BANANNIE!), and all my **other** reviewers that are just as equally amazing.

Special thanks to: Everyone who helped me get to 200 reviews! It's an amazing FanFiction milestone.

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight. **

**Oopsie daisies: in the third chapter of this Fanfic, I stated that Lyn's eyes were sad because Rose's dad died when Rose was ten, and Mia was four. I am a dimwit. Their dad did NOT die, as you may have realized in the last chapter. I will be going back and fixing that mistake. Also, I stated that Alice's last name was Brandon once, too. Her last name is CULLEN. Her parents are Carlisle and Esme. I am stupid, so please forgive me. **

Please review!

* * *

**_Wednesday, December 31, 2008 - Thursday, January 1, 2009_**

I was wearing a skimpy bikini. Yes, Bella Swan was forced into a bikini. The bikini was…cute, but something I would wear to my liking. It was blue, with brown and lither shades of blue spots on it. Rose wore a bikini similar to mine, but hers was pink. Alice wore a white bikini with red and pink hearts all over it. Hers was cute, too.

"Yay! Party!" Alice hooted, throwing her arms in the air.

"Why do we have to wear our bathing suits to the hotel?" I asked complainingly, putting my turquoise cover up over my suit. "We're gonna have to walk out in the cold, anyway!"

Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Because!" she hollered at me. "So we don't have to change in front of guys, silly!"

I laughed at her. "There is such a thing called bathrooms."

Her face fell. "Oh."

I laughed again and turned to Rose who was fastening the straps of her bikini.

"How are things going with your dad?" I asked. Rose's dad has been living with them. He sat down with Rose and explained everything about why he left. Rose's dad had a girlfriend in high school, Charlotte. Charlotte had cheated on her dad with another man, so they broke up. But, thirteen years later, the night Lyn went into labor with Mia, Kyle got an unexpected phone call, stating he had a son. A son with the girl from high school. So, with the world on his shoulders, he left seven months after Mia was born, supposedly going to get another surprise for Rose's birthday. But he never came back with the surprise Rose waited for all night.

"So, when are you going to see your brother?" Alice asked perkily, like she was asking simply what Rose thought of the cold weather.

Rose shrugged. "Ryan lives with his mother, Dana, in Tacoma."

Rose's dad has been living in Oregon for the last ten years. The night he left to get the supposed happy meal, he really drove to Tacoma to see his son. And after he left from visiting his son, he didn't think he could go home to face the family that he loved more than anything. So he left, flying to Oregon where his parents had settled, and lived by them. He went back to school to be a lawyer, and was one of the best there was in Oregon. And in summer, he would spend it with his son, but always missing his family he left behind.

"I just can't believe this happened to you, Rosie," Alice mumbled.

Rose nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, but I love my dad, you know? My mom told me she loves him and such, but…I thought of him as dead to me for ten years and he just waltzes back in out of the blue," she swallowed. "My mom kissed him last night. She laughed. "And Mia clings to him."

I smiled. "So, he's staying?"

Rose nodded. "He sleeps in the guest bedroom," she said. "I think that'll change in a month or so, though. The blue in mom's eyes are coming back." She sighed. "I forgive him. I really do. I know the feeling of being young and scared and feeling like new beginnings are slapping me hard in the face. That's how dad felt, and I don't blame him for running." She smiled now at Alice and I. "But today, we're going to have fun. I'm going to have fun with my amazing boyfriend my two great best friends."

I smiled. "Sounds like a plan." My smile grew larger. "And Angela won't be there, either! I can spend all the time I want with Edward without seeing them together."

Alice clapped enthusiastically for me.

"Let's go!" she squealed, pulling her back over her shoulder. She skipped out my bedroom door.

Rose shrugged. "I guess we should follow her before she leaves without us."

I laughed. "Yeah."

Rose and I walked out the door, down the stairs. Alice was in the kitchen, talking to Charlie. He was home tonight for New Year's, which he was going to spend with the Clearwaters' and the Blacks'.

"Hi, Charlie!" she smiled up at him. She looked so tiny. "How are you?"

He smiled down at her. "I'm fine. How are you, honey?"

"I'm fine! Did you know that my boyfriend is from Texas?"

Charlie chuckled.

"Well, no, I didn't but that's interesting."

Alice smiled cheekily. "Yes! His name is Jasper. He's Rosie's cousin!"

I laughed. "Alright, we should go," I said.

Charlie smiled at me. "Seein' Edward today, Bells?" he questioned, his smile falling slightly.

I nodded. "Yup. We're heading to the hotel now. We're staying the night there, too. So I'll be home in the morning."

Charlie nodded, shifting slightly.

"Uh-huh. Hotel. Don't go in the pool, you'll drown."

I laughed. "Alright, dad, bye."

He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Have fun."

* * *

Rose, Alice and I headed out. I rode in the passenger seat of Rose's convertible. We rode to the Hilton in Seattle, taking us about an hour with Rose's insane driving.

"We're here!" Alice hooted from the back seat.

I laughed. She pulled her coat zipper down.

"Why aren't you wearing a cover up?" I asked, noticing she was only in her suit.

She shrugged. "Dunno."

I sighed. Silly girl.

We strolled inside, Rose leading the way.

"Remember, dolls, we're having fun today," she reminded us. Mostly me. Yes, fun. My mind was set on fun.

The hotel lobby was large and beautiful. It was far more picturesque.

Rose walked to the front desk, asking the clerk with the graying hair where Edward's room was.

"Room 1120," she replied with a monotone voice.

We took the elevator up two three levels, going to the room. Alice knocked eagerly. We heard the hollering of Emmett's voice from the other side of the door.

"I DARE YOU TO WEAR A SPEEDO, JAZZ!" Emmett hollered.

"OPEN THE DOOR, EM!" Edward yelled. His voice sounded masked.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Rose and Alice erupted into giggles. I laughed with him.

Emmett opened the door, shirtless and without pants, wearing his swim trunks. But, on top of his head, was a black Speedo.

"Oh, it's the girls." He grabbed the Speedo off his head quickly, his cheeks being painted with a soft pink.

We heard Edward yelp in pain and Emmett smiled mischievously.

"We were wrestling."

Rose snorted. "Sure you weren't killing each other, babe?" she laughed. She pushed past him, traveling deeper into the hotel room. Alice and I followed.

"What the hell!" Rose gasped. She started laughing crazily.

There, on the bed, was Edward with his hands tied in a Speedo, and a pair of socks in his mouth. And on top of his back, was Jasper, who had a red Speedo on his head.

Jasper jumped off of Edward, wearing only an orange T-Shirt, and you guessed it! A Speedo.

What the hell was up with Speedos today?

I dropped to the floor laughing, Alice and Rose falling with me. We rolled on the floor like that for a good fifteen minutes.

"That was SO funny," I gasped through laughs.

Edward's cheeks were a deep shade of red.

"We're sorry you ladies had to endure that."

I smiled. "No big deal. We got a good laugh."

Alice smirked, sitting on Jasper's lap. "We should swim now that you're not wearing a Speedo anymore!" She pecked his blushing cheek. He smiled.

"What do you guys say? Time to swim?"

Emmett hooted. "Let's get this parted!" He picked Rose up, bridal style, and they went out the door. Jasper and Alice left next, hands linked.

Edward and I walked slowly to the elevator, taking the elevator ride after Rose and Emmett went down with Jasper and Alice. His arm was around my shoulder as we walked to the elevator, our bodies brushing with each step.

"So, where's Angela today?" I questioned as he pressed the main level button.

He sighed, almost sadly. "Angela's father is ill, so she's with him and her family today. He's suffering with pneumonia." My eyes widened. I had no idea. "Don't worry, though, Bella. He'll be fine. He's been doing better since he first became sick." He offered a smile. I nodded.

We stepped out of the elevator, Rose, Emmett, Jazz and Alice meeting us.

"You guys took forever!" Alice whined.

Edward laughed.

"You guys took the first elevator. Not our fault you couldn't wait another second."

Alice giggled. "Time to swim!" She skipped off in the front of us, laughing like a little girl. We followed after her, following to the pool entrance. She stopped at the door.

"It's locked! You need a room key to enter!"

Edward took a key from his shorts pocket and stuck it in the mouth of the lock. It blinked green and parted slowly open.

We piled in, setting out towels and belongings on the white, beach chairs set around the pool. I put my hair up in a sloppy pony tail. Rose stripped her cover up off, throwing it on her chair. She pulled Emmett in the water with her, and then he kissed her deeply. Jasper faked a gag.

"Nobody bust anything in the pool."

I laughed. Alice him in the chest playfully, which he returned her hit with a playful grin. I sat back on my chair and watched Edward dive in at the deep end of pool (which I was sitting at the end of), and then dip slowly in and out, and swim gracefully to the end of the pool. He stopped and jumped to the other side of the pool, and then swam back. He stopped at the end, jumping up. He smiled up at me, and flipped his water soaked hair back, out of his eyes.

"Not getting in, Bells?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "Never."

He looked at me questioningly.

"Bella doesn't swim." Rose swam next to Edward. I rolled my eyes. "Correction: She can't swim."

Edward smiled a cute, crooked smirk at me. "I could teach you, Bella, if you'd like." His eyes sparkled with his offer.

I shook my head hesitantly, the thought of Edward's hands on my bare skin, teaching me how to swim. I sighed. "No thanks."

He smiled, and dove in backwards in the blue water.

Emmett pushed Jasper hard, making him fall under the water. Alice giggled and splashed Rose.

"My hair!" Rose fake screeched, splashing Alice back.

I laughed. "You guys are wacked." Rose splashed Alice again and then pushed her. Rose looked up at me and smirked a devilish smirk. She dipped her hand far down into the water and brought a large amount of water back up with her hand, and splashed me. I jumped up, gasping. My legs were wet, but my upper half was dry. Edward laughed loudly, along with Emmett whose laughter shook the water in the pool.

"You bitch!" I laughed.

Rose shrugged and splashed Alice.

I sat on a different chair, watching my friends. But after a few minutes, the door opened. And when the door opened, Mike and Jessica walked in. Yeah, what a coincidence. Sure.

"Oh, wow! It's Edward and his gang!" Jessica smiled a fake smile at all of us. I rolled my eyes. Alice and Rose glared. Edward and Jazz simply looked shocked, and Emmett just looked Emmett.

"Hey, guys! You guys celebrating New Year's Eve here, too? Cool!" Mike smiled at us all, and I couldn't help not to smile back. Mike was a nice, goofy guy, like Emmett, but far less bulk. He pulled his shirt off, and stepped in the pool. Jessica sat in the chair closest to mine.

"Hi, Bella." Her voice was sweet, but fake. I think. "How are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap. Seriously. I can see you're trying to lay the oh-so innocent 'I'm-not-a-bitch-with-a-capital-B-act."

She looked hurt. "Wait, are you seriously being nice?" I didn't really feel bad, but guilt was crawling up my back.

She nodded. "I am. I understand, though. But you know, bitches can be nice, too."

I gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry."

Peace offering. "Friends?"

I thought for a moment.

"Sure." I offered a small, slight smile. She returned it with her own.

After a while, Jess got in the pool. They played Marco Polo for a good half hour, and then they all started splashing again. And after the tenth or so time Jess splashed Mike, she 'accidentally' splashed me. I jumped up, my hair and top half soaking with chlorine water.

"Jessica!" I screeched.

She put her hands up in the air innocently.

"I'm so sorry!"

I pulled my cover-up off, forgetting Edward was watching me. I looked over, down at the pool. Rose and Alice were glaring at an innocent-looking Jessica, while Edward and Mike were looking at me. Mike's eyes were trailing down my body, ogling. I looked disgustedly at him, and dropped my cover up. I bent down to get it, and it fell in the water. And when it fell, I fell, I don't mean falling down on the tiled pool floor, I fell in the pool water. At the deep end. Nine feet deep water.

I opened my mouth to scream, but water just filled my mouth. I screamed again, swallowing massive amounts of water. I reached out to nothing, sinking to the bottom of the pool. I started thrashing but then I hit something hard. I blacked out then, my head pounding.

When I opened my eyes next, my lips were buzzing, and I was staring into a deep green pair of emerald gem eyes.

"Bella?" a frantic, bell-like voice called. I looked around, searching for the voice. Rosie? I think it was Rose. I didn't know. I sat up, and started coughing up the water I swallowed.

Edward rubbed my back. "You'll be okay." His voice was promising. "Do you me to-"

"Hi!" I turned my head sharply, causing me to choke on more producing water. There, standing with a smile, was Angela. She was wearing a simple, black bikini. Edward smiled happily at her, like she was the best thing in the world, which she probably was to him.

"What's wrong?" She ran quickly – even gracefully – kneeling next to Edward. "What happened to her?" she sounded genuinely concerned. "Did she fall in?"

Edward nodded. "She almost drowned. I pulled her out, and she was unconscious, so I gave her mouth to mouth," he explained. He pushed my hair away from eyes. "She'll be okay."

Angela nodded. She out her hand under my leg, and stretched it out.

"You scraped your knee," she said, pointing to the scrape on my knee. There was watered-down blood running down my leg.

Edward looked at me, concerned. He put his arm under my legs, his other arm supporting my back. "I'm fine, Edward." I put my arms around his neck anyway.

He shook his head. "I'm just taking you upstairs to make your cut stop bleeding."

"I'm sorry, Bella!" Jessica called from the pool. I looked over Edward's shoulder and Alice and Rose were shooting glares at Jessica again.

Edward carried me to the elevator, and then to the hotel room. He stuck the key in the lock, and then kicked the door open all the way with his foot. He carried me to the bed and sat me down.

"Edward, really, I'm fine." There was a scratch in my voice from coughing and it hurt.

He began searching through his bag for something. "Then how come you haven't been talking?"

I shrugged. "Throat hurts."

He smiled. "Thought so." He brought a piece of candy and handed it to me. "Suck on it. It'll soothe your throat." I stuck the mint in my throat. He was right, it did soothe my throat.

He kneeled in front of me, looking at my scraped knee. He stood up, went to the bathroom, coming back out with a white, small washcloth. He kneeled down, and washed the dried on blood from my leg. He gently rinsed down my scrape with cool water.

"Jessica's a twit," Edward mumbled. He blew cold air between his lips onto my knee. "She's very rude. I can't believe she actually splashed you, and made you fall. It's her fault you fell."

I nodded. "She's a bitch."

Edward laughed. "I can't believe I actually dated her."

I nodded. "Me either." We were silent for a moment, while he washed at my scrape again. "Hey, Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Remember the first day you go together with Jessica?" He nodded. "And remember when I came up to you and said hi?" another nod. "Well, how come you seemed…distant towards me?"

He looked up at me with apologetic eyes. He stood up and sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way," he apologized. "But the day after the party, I had a dream you…"

"I what?" I asked. "Kissed you?"

He nodded. "And so it was…awkward for me."

Soft whisper. "It wasn't a dream."

His eyes went wide.

"It wasn't?"  
"No."

"Oh." He was silent for a moment. "No big deal, though, right?"

I shook my head slowly. "No big deal."

He smiled. "Wanna go back downstairs? We'll come back in an hour to eat."

I nodded. "Sure, let's go."

* * *

After watching everyone swim for another hour, we went back upstairs at six-thirty. Edward ordered five boxes of pizzas while we all changed. Alice, Rose and I changed in the bathroom at the same time.

"I can't believe Angela's here," I muttered, unsnapping the clasp to the top of my bikini. I pulled my bra on, clasping it.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Me either." She pulled her skirt on light pink skirt on.

"Did you _see_ her just stroll in all casually? It was slutty!" Rose sneered. She pulled her tank top on.

I nodded. "I know," I said, pulling my jeans on.

Alice stepped closer to the mirror, pulling her makeup out. She applied a slight blush.

"Want makeup on?" Rose asked, applying some mascara to her left eye.

I nodded. Tonight was a good night to wear some makeup.

* * *

When we stepped out of the bathroom, we looked amazing. I wore a purple tank top, with a black shawl that tied below my bust and a nice pair of jeans. Alice wore a medium length, light pink skirt, and a darker pink tank top on top, while Rose wore a medium blue sweater that showed the right amount of midriff, and a pair of fitting jeans. We looked _hot_. Even me, thanks to Rose and Alice.

"Rosie, giving this year a going away present?" Emmett smirked, eyeing his girlfriend. Rose hit him in the arm.

"No and I'm not giving you one either." He put a puppy dog face on. "Not gonna work, baby. Babe does that everyday when she wants to pee on my carpet!"

Emmett laughed, and kissed her lips.

Edward and Angela smiled at me. Angela sat on his lap, as he sat in the plus green chair in the corner of the hotel room.

"You look cute, Bella," Angela complimented, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

There was a knock at the door, and Edward slid out of the chair, opening the door. Emmett ran to help him take the pizza.

"$80.48," the pizza guy said. Edward pulled out his pocket from his jean pocket. He handed the pizza guy a bill.

"There you go, keep the change." Emmett and Edward grabbed the pizzas, placing them on the table. Emmett opened all of the pizza tops, looking at each one.

"I'm gonna have one of each!" he boomed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "No, you won't! You'll have three pieces, and that's it, Emmett!"

I laughed. Alice stood up, pulling me up with her. "Let's go get food, Bella! Alice is hungry!"

And I was, too. It was almost eight, and I hadn't eaten since before three, when we came to come here.

I grabbed a slice of supreme and bacon and ham, while Alice grabbed two slices of regular cheese pizza.

"Yummy!" she said as she took the first bite.

I laughed and began eating.

* * *

After talking about all of our favorite memories, laughing and playing stupid games like 'M-A-S-H' and 'Destiny', it was 11:55, and we were all crowded around the small TV. We went down the line we were linked in and told our favorite thing that happened to us within the year. Rose and Alice were on either side of me, Emmett on the other side of Rose, while Jasper was on the other side of Alice. Angela was on the other side of Jasper, while Edward was on the other side of her.

"My favorite thing that happened to me was getting into a relationship with the best girl in the world, Rosie," Emmett said, kissing Rose deeply on the lips.

When they pulled away, Rose smiled. "My favorite thing that happened to me this year was getting reconnected with my father."

We all smiled at her.

It was my turn. "My favorite thing that happened this year was building a stronger connection with all of my best friends, you guys." I smiled at them all, even Angela, realizing they were what mattered most to me in this world.

"The best thing that happened to me this year was finding my true love, Jazzy!" Alice squealed, kissing Jasper's cheek. Jasper smiled down on his little girlfriend.

"And the same for me," he agreed, kissing her back on the cheek.

"The best thing that happened to me this year was realizing I would always have great friends," Angela said with a smile. She looked up at Edward and smiled larger.

"And mine is the same as Bella's," Edward said.

We all smiled at each other and hugged, and then began chanting down to 2009.

"10…" Goodbye to the year my heart was shattered. "9…" Goodbye the year that made me connected to Edward and my best friends so much more than I already was. "8…" Goodbye to the year that connected me with my father. "7…" Goodbye to the year holding all of Edward's old girlfriends "6…" Goodbye to the year that gave my best friends love. "5…" Goodbye to the year that gave me so much hurt. "4…" Goodbye to the year that gave me new friends, Emmett and Jazz. "3…" Goodbye to the year that made me realize I have the greatest best friends ever. "2…" Goodbye to the year that gave me everything. "1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And all of the couples went into kissing, besides Jasper and Alice who simply stared into each other's eyes, a smile on each of their faces. Edward and Angela pulled away from their kiss first; Angela's lips a deep pink. I looked away. This year was going to be full of hurt, too, I assumed.

"Happy New Year, Bella!" Edward moved quickly over to me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek back.

"Thanks! You too!"

Angela smiled at me, and I returned the smile with a small one of my own.

Before I knew it, I was being enclosed into a hug by Alice and Rose. We group hugged, me in the middle.

"We love you, Belly! This is going to be your best year, we promise!"

I nodded. They better be right.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone screamed together, throwing confetti up in the air.

And with a smile, I looked at Edward, knowing he was happy, and that was good enough for me, even if I wasn't happy because he wasn't mine.

I looked back at 2008, realizing time was speeding by me fast, and that I had to be happy before my time was sped up to the end.

And then I realized my New Year's Resolution: Becoming happy sometime in 2009.

Rose and Alice hugged me again.

"Happy New Year!"

I smiled. "Happy New Year."

* * *

A/N: Thank the heavens! This chapter is finito! I really just adored this chapter. It was my favorite chapter ever to write. It was kinda hard to write at times, but I persevered. I always do! I love this story so much and I hope all of you do, too!

Anyway, what was your favorite part of the chapter? Mine was definitely when they were counting down to 2009! Alright my dolls! Please review! I'll update soon, because I am so getting addicted to writing this story again!

Btw, no beta for this chapter. Sorry to my beta and readers if there's mistakes. REVIEW PLEASEEE!


	12. Crazier

**A/N:** AN update! And it's early, I think! So review this please? It's THE most important chapter in this story. You'll see why…! :-) Okay, I'm not gonna bore you all with my usual long author notes, and I'm going to get straight to the chapter after the junk below.

Chapter dedicated to: All my reviewers! I wouldn't have gotten this far into this story without you guys! My best friend, cuz she's great and has been really supportive throughout this whole story! Woo! And JateSkateFate815, cuz she's my cupcake!!!

Special thanks to: My reviewers, of course. And my beta, which is back and edited this! Thank you, girl!

NOTE: Btw, this chapter is ONE month after the last chapter took place. It's February now.

Alright, here's the chapter!

* * *

_**Tuesday, February 14, 2009**_

_The mall_ – so big and spacious and light and open. It's also a death trap. Rose and Alice dragged me to go shopping for a dress I didn't want, and for a dance I didn't want to go to. And it wasn't just any type of dance; it was a Valentine's Day Dance. A dance I was also going to be forced to go to without a date.

But of course, Rose and Alice had dates – Emmett and Jasper. But they still wanted me to go. Alone and embarrassed.

"You guys!" I screeched loudly as they pushed me into a store. "I really don't want to go to the dance tonight!" Yes, the dance was freakin' _tonight_, and they still wanted me to rush and get a dress. Alice rolled her baby blue eyes at me. I growled at her.

"Edward will be there," Rose said in a suggestive tone. Yeah, he'll be there because he'll be with Angela.

"He's still with Angela," I growled, not at her, though.

She sighed, pulling a yellow dress off the rack and staring at it for a moment, before putting it back on the rack.

"Damn, they need to break up already," she mumbled angrily.

I nodded. "He's so happy, though. I don't want to bfe the cause of ending his happiness."

Rose threw a dress at me.

"Whatever, Bella. He'll be happier with you."

I took the dress and stared at it. It was amazing.

Alice pushed me into a dressing room with the help of Rose.

"Try it on, Bells!" Alice chirped.

They shut the door on me. I sighed, and set the dress down.

"I don't want to do this," I called to them. I heard them sigh together. Jeez.

"Put the damn dress on, Bella," Rose demanded.

I huffed, pulled my shirt over my head, and threw it down. I pulled my jeans off, too, and then stepped into the blue dress Rose threw at me. When I was finished, I stared at myself. The dress was me, but I couldn't go to the dance. I couldn't go alone, watching Edward and Angela dance happily. I would be…so depressed, staring at them from the corner of the gym. I couldn't do that to myself. Even if I've put myself through all of this…_hurt _for three years, I couldn't put myself through public humiliation. That would be the grand finale of the last three years.

"Rose? Ali?" There was a crack in my voice.

"What's wrong, Belly? You okay?" Alice called back, her voice soft and full of worry.

"I can't get the zipper unzipped. Help me?" I sounded helpless. I pretty much was, though.

She laughed. "Sure. Open the door."

I unlocked the door and cracked it open. She slid in, closed the door behind herself, and relocked it.

She took one look at me and gasped. "Oh, gosh. Bells, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I can't go to the dance."

"Sure you can." Her voice was normal again, optimistic. Why can't I be like that?

I shook my head again at her. She just didn't get it. Nobody did.

She sighed and unzipped my dress.

"Get dressed, girly." She put the dress back on the bench on the wall. "We'll buy this pretty dress and leave."

I nodded meekly. I pulled my shirt on. "Where's Rose?" I asked, noticing my other best friend was gone.

Alice shrugged her small shoulders, playing with the fabric on the dress. "She saw Emmett and skipped off silently."

I forced a laugh, hoping it would lift my spirits slightly.

We walked out of the changing room, closing the door behind us. We walked into the main part of the store, and went to the check out desk. Alice made me put my money away when I pulled it out, paying the dress for me with her Master Card. I rolled my eyes, annoyed, at her.

"Thanks, Alice," I sighed, shoving the two hundred dollar bills I had in my hand back into my front pocket.

She smiled at me, taking her credit card back from the redheaded cashier. "No problem." I smiled. Her smile lifted into an even larger, cheekier smile. "But let's go! We only have four hours to get ready for the dance!"

I sighed. This would take a while.

We were at Alice's house, getting ready. Rose had come an hour after Alice and I showered. I sat at Alice's makeup table, eyeing the makeup laid out in front of me. I was wearing a pair of green shorts and a matching green tank top.

"I really don't want to go," I whispered, still eyeing the makeup. The blush was intimidating me.

Alice rose from her bed, wearing a simple, light yellow dress that fell to her knees. But that wasn't her dress for the dance. Oh, no. She was just wearing that to get ready in. Who knew you bought two separate dresses for the same night? I sure didn't.

"I have a really good feeling about tonight, Belly." Alice placed her small hands on my shoulders. "Please. You have to go!"

My throat tightened with tears.

"But I can't go to a dance all dressed up without a date!" I noticed my voice was hoarse.

"Bella, you won't be going alone," Rose said, standing up from Alice's bed. Yeah, Rose can say that so easily because she has a boyfriend to dance the night away with.

"Yes, I will."

Alice spun my chair around, staring at my tearing eyes.

"We're not going with dates, either, Bella." Her voice was soft, caring. But I was confused. Were they just going to bail on their boyfriends on the night of a dance they had been planning to attend for months?

Rose caught my confused expression. "We called Emmett and Jazz and told them we'd just meet up with them later tonight."

I threw my hands up in the air, standing up, and tears streaming down my face.

"You guys, I'm just a burden! I've always been a crazy burden on the two of you! Both of you have spent so much money on me, and I've done nothing to return the costs you've spent on me! And tonight! You gave tonight up for me! A night you've been planning and talking about for months! I'm a crazy, psychotic burden!" I breathed out heavily, exhaling and inhaling for air. Alice wrapped her arms around me. She guided me to the bed, and sat me down next to her. Rose was on my other side, and handed me a light pink Kleenex. I wiped at my cheeks.

"Bella, you're not a burden," Rose began. I faced my body to her, letting her speak. "When I was in fourth grade, it was a warm day in August. I was with my mom and sister, and I went to your dad's house. There was this beautiful, little brunette girl there named Bella. She had a top tooth missing, but her smile was radiant. When she asked me what was wrong, I answered, 'Nothing, I just don't want to be…here.' And then, I motioned all around me, and the little girl named Bella smiled sweetly and me and said, 'Me, too.' That little chick became my best friend that day, even if she was leaving to go back to Arizona the following day," she finished, tears in her eyes.

I sobbed. That was the first day I met Rose. I was leaving the next day for Arizona, going back to live with my mother.

I felt child-like, tiny arms wrap around my waist. "And Bella, I met you the next summer, when you were visiting your dad again. It was a cold, chilly day. I remember because I wanted to go swimming, but couldn't. I was at the hospital with Daddy, and you were there. You hurt your ankle, and you were crying loudly. I heard loud cries coming from the waiting room, and I skipped down there in my frilly purple dress. And then, when I looked at you, I was positive we were going to spend our lives together. I smiled at you and said, 'Hi, I'm Mary Alice Cullen, and I'm psychic. I'm psychic, so that means I can tell you're going to be just fine.' Then you gave me a weak, teary-eyed smile and said, 'I'm Bella.' And well, the rest is history."

I smiled, and hugged them both.

"I love you, guys." They hugged me tightly, and the feeling of being a crazy burden rose from my chest.

"Let's get you dressed, 'kay?" Alice pulled me up. She grabbed my dress from her zebra-print couch, and laid it out on the bed. "We're going to get dressed, too." She grabbed hers next, while Rose took hers. I noticed both of their dresses were pink.

"You guys! You set me up!" I screeched with a slight laugh. "You're supposed to wear red, white, or pink to the dance for Valentine's Day! This is blue!"

They shrugged.

"Oh well," Alice said with a guilty grin. "You'll be the most beautiful girl there."

I sighed. Devilish girls.

I stepped into the dress, while Rose zipped it up for me. The dress fell to my knees, and I was happy it wasn't long enough so I would step on it. The dress was a light blue, and fit me nicely. I wore silver heels, but they were too large of heels to my full liking.

"You look gorgeous, Bella. You'll be the prettiest girl at the dance," Alice complimented with a smile. She was dressed in her soft pink, sequined dress. She looked beautiful. Rose stepped in her dress and smiled. She was easily the sexiest one out of all of us. Her dress was a shade darker of pink than Alice's, but Rose's dress hugged her hips, and her bust.

Next, after we dressed, we did each other's hair. Rose and I curled each other's hair, while Alice's mother spiked Alice's hair. Esme, Alice's mother, was going to the dance, also, to chaperone.

"You girls look beautiful!" Esme gushed. She ran her fingers through my hair. "You're such a delightful girl, Bella."

I smiled. "Thank you, Esme."

Rose sprayed perfume to her neck and then smiled, setting it down.

"Let's go!" she squealed.

We hugged Esme and then jumped down the stairs, holding our bags that held our emergency lip-gloss I knew I wouldn't use, and extra money. We said goodbye to Carlisle, Alice's father, and her little sister, Cynthia, and then rushed out the door.

Forks High School dances, small and quaint? Far from. Teenagers were rubbing themselves against each other and there were spiked punch bowls. Fun. Alice, Rose, and I danced to every fast song, and when a slow song would come on, I would dance with both of them; one of my hand in Rose's, and the other one in Alice's.

But, at one slow song, Mike asked me if I wanted to dance. I accepted with a faint smile, while Rose and Alice danced with Em and Jazz, whom stood off to the side smiling at us while we would dance. But as I danced with Mike, a Greek God walked through the door with a tall brunette on his arm. The slow song closed to an end, and Edward and Angela made their way onto the dance floor. Alice and Rose came back to me, their faces lit up in smiles.

"Hi, Bells! How was your dance?" Alice bounced, but I stared straight over her short figure, staring at the beautiful creature across the gym floor. His hands were placed on Angela's hips, and they began dancing to the song that was beginning.

Rose grabbed my hand, while Alice grabbed my other and we began swaying again.

After two songs, Angela pecked Edward on the cheek, leaving the floor. Edward stood there for a moment, staring after her, and then he turned, looking around. His eyes caught mine in a stare, and he smiled, his eyes glowing with the fluorescent lighting of the gym. He moved fluidly to me, wearing his crooked smirk.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled at Rose and Alice politely. "May I take Bella for a dance?" he asked them, his silky voice just as polite as his smile.

Rose and Alice smiled at him. Alice pushed me slightly towards him.

"Take her. She gets boring after a while," Rose joked.

Edward grinned, placing a hand on my hip, and led me deeper into the dance floor. A song I recognized began playing. It was the song 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift, one of my favorite singers. Edward stepped closer to me, and slid his fingers into mine.

"So, Bella," Edward smirked.

"Edward." I smiled up at him. He tightened his grip slightly on my waist. Butterflies tickled my stomach. "Where's Angela?" I questioned. A part of me was hoping she left.

Edward sighed wistfully, looking over my head. "She went to the bathroom."

He looked down at me.

"I'm going to tell her I love her tonight," he paused, "it just feels right."

My throat was tight, and I couldn't reply. Tears were beginning to blur my vision, and the butterflies in my stomach died, falling to the pit of my stomach, making a large knot.

I pulled away, my hand falling from Edward's. The song ended, the room filling with laughter and talking. Edward's hand was still placed on my hip.

"Bells?" Edward leaned down, looking at my eyes. I looked away, frantic. I opened my mouth to speak, but only an idiotic sound produced.

"I…I have to go."

I ran, hitching my skirt up, and running. I ran right past Angela, who was walking back into the gym, and ran out the doors. I ran. I scrambled through the parking lot, and opened Rose's car door. I grabbed my purse, and then ran. I ran and ran, running until I felt my phone begin buzzing in the purse I was clutching in my right hand.

"Hello?" I sobbed into the phone.

Two frantic girls were on the other line.

"Isabella Marie! Where are you and what happened?" Rose screeched into the phone. In the background, I could hear the music, the laughing, and the talking of my classmates.

I cried hysterically. "I'm d-d-one, you g-guys." A car rode by, and slowed. A lady looked out at me like I was crazy. I was, though. I was crazy. "Stay at-t the d-d-dance. I'm a-almost home. A-and if you c-come looking f-for me, I won't a-answer the door. G-goodbye." I flipped my phone closed and shoved it fiercely into the purse. I ran again; sweat dripping down my forehead and tears streaming from my eyes and down my cheeks. I ran up the porch steps, grateful to be finally home. I shoved the key from under the eave in the lock, and busted through the door, thankful Charlie took the night shift. He couldn't bear being alone on Valentine's Day, either.

I lied out on the floor in front of the TV. And I let myself fall apart into a weeping puddle, whispering his name over and over again. I screamed and cried, my head burning. I wiped at my cheeks, the side of my hand becoming black with mascara. My chest heaved with sobs, coming back up and down forcefully. My head throbbed, and my stomach hurt. But I kept crying.

I cried myself into a restless sleep. When I woke up, it was almost ten. There were car lights flashing through the front window. I propped myself up on my elbow, and looked out the window. My eyes were sore, and most likely a deep red. A car beeped, indicating I should probably come outside. But I didn't get up. I lied my head back down and closed my eyes. The pain was still in my heart, but I didn't cry again. I just closed my eyes and tried to keep my thoughts blank. It worked for a moment. Then there was a knock at the door. I didn't care. Then there was another knock, a louder one. I groaned and squeezed my eyes closed tighter, but that just made my eyelids sting. Then, there was another knock, more aggressive.

"Bella!" My eyes snapped open at the voice. I slowly stood up, my stomach still aching. I wiped at my cheeks. I slowly walked to the door and unlocked the deadbolt. I opened the door hesitantly, and there, on my front porch, was Edward.

He walked past me, not even looking at me. I closed the door, my heart beginning to beat crazily against my chest.

"Bella, I'm very sorry for barging in like this, but I needed to know what was wrong. Alice and Rosalie glared at me the rest of the night, and when I asked them what I did, they just simply glared again and left." He sighed, still not looking at me. "I dropped Angela off at her house early to come see you." He looked up at me now and a small gasp escaped his lips. "What's wrong, Bella?" His emerald eyes were soft, delicate.

He stared at me with a soft, curious expression.

I shook my head, staring up at him. And then one, single, lone tear fell from my eye, and to my dismay and knowledge, I whispered, "I can't do this anymore." He began walking closer to me. He stopped a foot away from me, trying to catch my eyes with his.

"What do you mean, Bella?" he asked softly. He held his hand out, going to place it on my shoulder to comfort me, but I stepped away. "Bella, please." I tried to speak, trying to dislodge the lump in my throat. I swallowed back the tears and stared straight at him, into his emerald gemlike eyes, finally showing myself to him.

"I love you."

He stared back at me, his beautiful emerald eyes burning into mine. But I couldn't read his expression. His eyes were guarded with a film of confusion, possibly hurt. I didn't know what he felt, whether or not he was feeling the same as I was for him. I stared at him, tears welling up in my eyes, burning. I squeezed my eyes shut, lowering my head. The traitor tears fell freely over my flushed cheeks, and I dropped to the floor, holding my legs to my chest, sobbing fiercely.

"Bella," he whispered. I couldn't decipher his tone of voice. His voice was blank. "I-I," he sighed, giving up. "I'll be back," he softly whispered, leaving me on the floor. When the door shut, I screamed with a sob. He left me. He didn't love me.

I wracked with a sob, sprawling out on the floor, shaking wildly with forceful sobs. I thought about Edward's voice, replaying his blank words in my mind over and over again. They only brought more tears. I analyzed his tone, trying to be exact. His tone was confused, as his eyes were. He was confused about how he felt. He had to think about it. So he left me. He left me wailing on the floor.

I cried more and more within the night. I didn't leave my spot on floor for more than two hours. The only thing that made me stop crying was the sound of the door opening. I didn't pop up, though. I stayed sprawled on the floor. I didn't care if Charlie saw me in this state of terrible depression. He could handle it. But it wasn't Charlie who walked through the door. No, it wasn't Charlie. It was Edward.

I sat up slowly, examining his eyes carefully. He moved closer to me, holding his arms out. He picked me up quickly in his strong arms, crushing me against his chest. He pushed my hair out of my face, staring into _my_ eyes, examining them. He looked into my eyes longingly for a long moment, and then crushed his lips against mine fiercely. Our lips moved in perfect sync against each other. His tongue danced with mine rhythmically. This was a far better kiss from what I can remember of our first kiss. So much better.

He pulled away after a moment, gasping. After our breathing slowed, he stared into my eyes again, his beautiful, crooked smirk on his lips. I cocked an eyebrow.

He laughed musically before saying, "Happy Valentine's Day." He flashed a full grin, and I smiled too.

"I love you," I answered simply. "I always have." My cheeks didn't blush as admitted this. The world of secrecy was lifted off my chest completely, and I was happy, the happiest I had been in my life. I smiled up at him.

"I love you, too, Bella." He smiled, too. "And I've always really loved you, too." I felt like running around and squealing, but I couldn't dare of letting Edward go. I've waited since eighth grade to hear those words come out of his mouth, and now that they had, I knew things were just going to get...crazier. But the good crazier. The kind you want to squeal and cry over with your best friends.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "When we were in eighth grade, and you asked me out, I only rejected you because Mike Newton said he would stop being my friend completely, and make you break up with me. I _really_ wanted to be with you, Bella."

My eyes were probably as large saucers. "I've been…unhappy for _three_ years because of Mike Newton? That's…crazy."

He smirked. "It gets crazier, though." I sighed. Of course it got crazier. "Jessica and Mike were in on it together. Jessica told me if I told anyone about their little 'plan', she would make you stop being friends with me."

I laughed at him, and caressed his cheek. "You do realize nothing you could do would make me stop being your friend now, though, right?"

He smiled. "I do now."

"Good. And besides, Jessica is a twit who made me ask you out, anyway," I laughed.

Edward shook his head. "You're right, what a twit," he agreed. "It was all part of her plan. I'm sorry, though."

I smiled and nodded, knowing the world was finally right, and Edward was finally where he belonged – with me.

And I was the one to lean in first for the next kiss of the next million.

* * *

A/N: OMG! Freakin' finally! They're together!! I've been waiting for so long for them to finally just get together. It never felt right for them to get together in any of the earlier chapters, and finally, it felt right. I'm so glad. I feel so happy right now to be able to say they're together! YAY!!!! THEY'RE TOGETHER!!!!! There will be a few more chapters – three. I'll be updating soon, with two chapters. One of those chapters will be a chapter with Rose and Alice's POV of the rest of their night with Emmett and Jasper. I'll update soon! Four days, I think! I'll be writing a lot in the next few days cuz I'm on Spring Break! So woohoo! AND OMG, THEY'RE TOGETHER! I keep screaming that in my head! Yay! Please review!

And in your review, please state whether or not you want a sequel. I will definitely write a sequel no matter what, I just want to know an estimate of how many readers want one.

KAY! Review pweez! And below is my beta's beta note! She's back! So yay for my beta and yay for Eddie and Belly getting together!

Oh, and btwwww! The dresses the ladies wore are in the photobucket account posted on my profile. Look for it!

**BETA NOTE: **Chyeahhh, I'm back. Who missed me and my craziness? xDD And okay, is it just me, or is this a bit surreal? I mean, we've waited so long for all this to happen, and now it finally has… and it all seems so… surreal. Lol! I mean, I knew how it was going to happen a while ago… but still. ;) And I KNOW SOMETHING YOU GUYS DONNN'TTTTTT! Oh yeah, I just LOVE the perks of being a beta. Don't chyaaa? Oh wait, I'm sure a lot of you aren't betas… But a little advice: If you don't know almost all the grammar rules, you shouldn't be a beta. Trust me. Really, it just annoys the crap outta me when people are all, "Oh, yeah, I'm a beta," but they don't know shit about where the comma goes or if there's a period at the end of a quote or a comma. Jesus. Okay, mini-rant over. You can review now, and then continue on with your what-I'm-sure-are-amazing lives. :D


	13. Forever Open

A/N: Hello my reviewers! This chapter is in two POVs that I have never written in before - Rose and Alice's! Cool, huh? Kay! Please review, although, I'm not actually expecting a whopping amount of reviews for this. Maybe ten reviews? Alright, review! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I will never own Edward Cullen or anything that has to do with Twilight. Darn.

Chapter dedicated to: My two best friends, Lynie and Dani. I love you two so much. This one's for you! Just like the whole story is! Haha.

Special thanks to: Lynie! She was really jazzed for this chapter, so I thank her for making me excited to type it up! Thank you!! And! To my lovely beta for editing! Thank you!

Review please!!

* * *

_**Tuesday, February 14, 2009 - Rose's POV **_

I settled in the front seat of Emmett's red Jeep, my back warm against the interior. Emmett backed out, a smile on his lips.

"Where to now, baby?" he asked. He pulled onto the main road, driving particularly slowly, most likely waiting for my response.

"Hmm, to the Super 8 hotel," I replied. I made my voice sound regularity usual.

He stepped on the break. He better be lucky we were at a stop sign, anyway.

"In Port Angeles?!" His eyes bugged out, something else in him probably out, too. I stifled a laugh by biting down on my lip glossed lip.

"Of course," I said, still a laugh on my words, "There's practically nothing in Forks."

He stepped on the gas, a car coming behind us.

"But...what about school?" he questioned. Damn, he had a point. I couldn't get in trouble with my father and mother who just began having sex again...

"Let's go to..." I let my sentence trail off as I contemplated, chewing the inside of my cheek.

"My place," he said, his was voice husky. I shifted in my seat, his voice making me...buzz. "My mom's with her boyfriend at his place. We'll be alone tonight." I think he added the last part for my own benefit. Alone.

I smiled at him. "Sounds great."

He smiled, and ran his hand down my arm. "I love you, my angel."

I smiled. Emmett loved referring to me as his angel, and I loved being his angel.

He drove quickly, sharing the same love of the thrill of driving quickly, and parked in his driveway. His house was a soft brownish color, and small and cozy. I felt at home here with him. His house only had the basic rooms, unlike my house or Alice's house. It had the regular living room and kitchen, and had two bedrooms and two bathrooms, but I loved it nonetheless.

He carried me bridal-style into the house, his hand groped my left breast as he held my upper half. It was an accident, though, I think. I giggled as he carried me through his house, banging everything accidentally with his feet. He plopped me down on his soft, big bed.

"You groped me!" I laughed, my were cheeks almost hurting with a smile.

His dimpling cheeks grew pink.

"Shut up," he teased. Guilty boy.

He took his jacket off, and took the idiotic bow tie off that he was complaining about all night. He threw it playfully at me. I played with it in my hands.

He pulled his black pants off and set them down on the end of the bed, wearing only his boxers.

"Baby, you should probably call your parents and tell them you're staying at Alice's."

I smiled, and stood up on my knees, my dress falling down a little too slowly. Emmett grinned, and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my phone from my purse and pressed the number five, and then the call button. Home was speed dial number five; my voice mail being number one, Emmett being number two, Alice being number three, and Bella being number four.

It rang three times before someone answered. "Hello?" my fifteen-year-old sister answered.

"Hey, Mia," I said. Emmett lay down next to me, a hand behind his head.

"Hey, Rosie! I totally need your help! This guy, Jared, wants to go out with me, and I don't know what to do! Or what to wear if I do!" she sighed, exasperated. "When are you coming home? Mom and Daddy are planning a vacation or something downstairs or whatever."

I smiled. Mia reminded me so much of myself.

"Sorry, kiddo. I won't be home until tomorrow after school. I'm staying the night with Alice, so I'll just see you tomorrow and help you, okay?"

She sighed, and then laughed slightly. A smirk grew on my lips.

"Alright, later, Rosie. Tell Emmett 'hello' for me and make sure you wear underwear to school...and bed."

I laughed. She knew me so well. "Okay, Emmett sends his undeviating love," I said. Emmett smiled. "Make sure Babe sleeps with you, too. She gets scared when Mommy or Daddy aren't there." I treated Babe as if she were my baby, which she practically was. She even slept with me at night, even though she had her own little bed in the corner of my room, and she even had a bed here, too, just because Emmett liked to steal her and bring her here.

"Mhm, will do," she paused, "be careful."

I sighed softly. "I will. Love you, Mia-bo-bia. Bye."

"Bye, sista. Love you and Emmett. Later."

I flipped shut my phone and sighed. Emmett smiled, the dimples in his cheeks making me smile, too.

"You sure about this, Rosie?" Emmett asked. He ran his hand up and down my back. I shuddered.

I nodded. I wanted his more than anything. "I am an idiot for not noticing you sooner. But this year, something in me found my angel from above."

I smiled and leaned in to connect our lips. We kissed for a while, before I realized I was still dressed up. I pulled away, letting our breathing slow.

"I'm going to take a shower," Emmett said, rolling on his side. He smiled a smile he only got when he had an idea. "Wanna take one with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and I laughed at him.

"You take one, and then I will. How's that sound, bear?"

"Anything for my ape queen," he said, getting up quickly, running away from a slap he knew he was going to get. I laughed and got up, running after him. He laughed, running down the hall to the bathroom. He shut the door in my face. I laughed and pounded on it.

"Emmett!" I heard the water start beating down on the shower floor. I laughed again.

"Hey, baby?" he called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a pair of boxers?"

I giggled, walking back down to his room. I opened the first drawer to his dresses, and grabbed a pair of boxers, pulling a second pair out for me to wear. I hit something, a cardboard box. I pulled the box out, identifying the box as a box of condoms. The box was open. I dropped it back in there, and looked around.

I sat on the bed and thought. Emmett wouldn't ever cheat on me. Ever. But I still felt like somebody knocked the air out of me. I lay back on his bed, and sighed. I heard footsteps coming down the hall after a few minutes. He came in, a towel around his bottom half. His broad chest was bare and still damp.

"Hey, Rosie." He smiled at me. I returned it with a slight smile. He noticed. "What's wrong, baby?" He sat down next to me. I sat up and walked slowly to his dresser. I opened the drawer that contained his boxers and grabbed the box. I held it up and pressed myself against the front of his dresser. I stared at my bare feet. My toenails were painted red. I heard him rise from the bed.

"What's up with those, Rose?" he asked, clear confusion throughout his voice.

I looked up. "Do you mind telling me why there's one missing?"

He sighed and laughed. He picked up the jacket he wore to the dance, and pulled out a silver wrapper from his pocket. He held it up. "It was in my jacket," he said. He walked back to me, placing a hand on my hip. "Did you think I was cheating on you? That I was having sex with someone else?"

I shook my head. "I didn't think so for a minute. I just needed...the truth."

He kissed my lips. "You got it, angel."

I smiled and deepened the kiss. I pushed him towards the bed. He lied back, and I crawled on top of him, my hands roaming through his soft, curly hair. His hand was rubbing the small of my back. Every part of me was buzzing for him.

We kissed like that for a while, until we heard the front door open.

"Emmett, it's just Mom! Stay wherever you are, honey! I just needed to get a pair of pants for work in the morning!" his mother, Veronica, called. I rolled off Emmett. He pouted.

"Okay, Mom!" he called back. His voice shook the bed. I didn't realize he was _that_ excited.

"Bye, Emmett! And bye, Rosalie, whom I know is back there!" she laughed and we heard the door shut.

Emmett turned to me, the pout gone on his face.

"So, where were we?" He smirked. He leaned in and kissed me, but I pulled away after only a second.

"I'm going to take a shower, that's where I was." I kissed his forehead. "Be back soon." He groaned.

"I'm going to die of sexual frustration, Rosie!" he called after me. I laughed.

I walked into the bathroom, and turned the shower on.

I closed the door, and stripped my dress off. I put it on the hook on the wall, trying to be careful that it wouldn't get ruined, and then stepped into the shower.

When I finished, I had butterflies. I had never been alone with Emmett. I knew I was ready; I knew we were ready. I had waited for this night for a long time. And it was here. Nothing else mattered.

I wrapped myself in a small towel, and put my hair up in a bun. I realized I didn't bring the clothes I had pulled out earlier with me, so I cracked the bathroom door open, peeking my head out.

"Emmett," I called. I heard him roll out of his bed and begin walking down the hall. He smiled when he saw me.

"Forget these?" He held up the T-Shirt and boxers in his hand.

I smiled. "Thanks." I sat them down on the counter, and he leaned against the doorframe as I sat them down. I smiled. "What are you doing?" I pulled my towel up further.

He smiled and came behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back against him. We stared at each other in the mirror.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against my hair.

"Really?" I didn't find myself particularly stunning without makeup.

He nodded. "Very beautiful. You're beautiful with or without makeup. You always look like an angel."

I smirked. "Are you telling the truth?" I teased. I placed my hands on his that rested on my stomach. "Or are you just trying to get in my pants?"

He laughed, his chest vibrating against my back.

"You're not wearing any pants." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I love you." His dimpled cheeks were pink and his deep brown eyes were soft. I turned, and placed my hands on his chest. I looked up at him and he slowly dipped his head in to kiss me. He picked my legs up and I wrapped them around his waist as he carried me to his bedroom. I was, though, very surprised my towel was still on. He lied me down softly on the bed and the towel fell open, and so did our love for each other.

* * *

_**Alice POV**_

We were at my house, in my room - the first time Jasper had ever been in my room. Daddy said a boy in a girl's rooms is immoral, so I sneaked Jasper in through my bedroom window. We lied on my bed together, his fingers laced through mine much smaller ones and my head lay on his chest.

"Jazzy, I wonder what ever happened to Bella," I whispered. "She was upset when she left the dance."

Jasper gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm sure she's just fine, darlin'. You said you had a good feelin' about her tonight-just go with that."

I smiled. "Thanks, sugar plum!"

He kissed my cheek.

"Jasper," I whispered against his chest.

"Yes, darlin'?" he asked. His Southern accent gave me chills.

"I know I don't say it enough...actually, I haven't said it at all, but-" I took a breath and sat up quickly, so I could look into his deep blue eyes "-I love you." I held back a large squeal that was stuck in my chest. Jasper smiled, his blue eyes were glowing. He caressed my cheek.

"I love you, too, Alice. And just because you don't say you love me, doesn't mean I didn't already know that."

I sighed and kissed his forehead. He smiled and pulled out something from his pocket.

"I know I only spent twenty dollars on it, and that you deserve better...but, this is for you."

He placed the light pink, velvet box in my hand. I opened it slowly and smiled brightly when I saw the necklace that was inside. It was an apple pendant in the shape of a heart, and there was a tiny little clock in the center. It was beautiful, no matter what the price may be.

"Jazzy!" I squealed. "I love you!"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"I love you, too, baby girl." I smiled and gave him the necklace to put on me.

I turned around and let him clasp the necklace on. I felt so happy.

"Okay, you can turn around now, Ali." I turned around and smiled larger.

"The clock inside the apple represents our time, you see," he began. He wrapped his arms around me, and lay back, pulling me between his legs so I was laying completely on him. "The time represents that I will always love and care for you. Forever." he kissed my head. "Promise."

I played with the heart-apple. "And the heart and the apple?" I asked, my voice small. I was holding back tears.

"The heart stands for the fact that you are my heart and the apple of my eye."

I laughed at the cute cheesiness of this all. Tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"Aw, baby girl, don't cry." He held me tighter. "You'll ruin your pretty makeup."

I smiled. He was perfect and also knew good looks. I leaned into him more and snuggled my head into his arm.

"Love you, Ali."

I smiled and he kissed the top of my head again. The truth is I'd always loved Jazzy. And I'd always love him more than the color pink. Forever, just like our time.

* * *

A/N: OMG!! I adored writing for Rose and Alice. But, whose Valentine's Day surprise did you guys enjoy reading about more? For me, Rose's was my favorite to write, but going back and reading, Bella's was my favorite that I wrote. Bella's made me cry, because I've been waiting for so long for them to finally get together, and I was just so happy. Haha! And Rose's, was just too cute - her thinking about Emmett possibly cheating? Priceless. And Alice's was just so cute, too, I think! Jasper's a doll; I want him for a boyfriend so bad! Haha! Okay, thank you guys for reading! And btw, I know that Rose's POV was so much longer than Alice's, but Alice is so hard to write for. Alice and Jazz have such a personal relationship...and it's hard for me to even write them talking, I guess. They're just so personal and so deeply in love.

Mmkay, it's four in the morning right now and I'm officially done with this chapter. The next chapter will not be in Bella's POV...but in Edward's POV and of what happened during his night of the dance! And it should be up tomorrow or the next day! Below is my beta's beta note! I love her so much! Haha.

**Beta Note: **My favorite was Bella's! That may just be because I adore Edward... xD But, hey, I LOVERZ Emmy, too. So, back off, man. Back off. xD I don't have much to say right now... Why? I'm just uber busy and don't exactly have time to do anything but homework. Sad, right? Yeah, well, those of you in high school understand, right?

AND! I'm doing this new thing that I will be doing with the rest of the chapters in this story, and with the sequel. I'm doing this thing, where I pick three reviewers that review me, and have reviewed more than three chapters. By choosing these reviewers, I will send them the chapter before I post it, like I do with my beta. The three people I chose will read the chapter, and then write a NOTE about how they felt about the chapter, but the note must reflect in a positive nature towards my story. Interesting, no? :-)

So, for the next chapter, which is Edward's chapter, I will choose three reviewers that review this chapter. So review, kay? Thank you for reading!


	14. Lovely Bella

A/N: Hello! ;-) I'm updating! Yay! Even though I updated like two days ago, I felt like updating again! Haha, aren't I lovely? Mmkay, this chapter is in another POV I've never written in - Edward's POV. I told myself many times throughout the chapters that I would never write in his POV, but I felt like I had to. I felt like I needed to clear some things up, and I could only do that by writing in his point of view. So I hope you all enjoy! Review please and I will update by Sunday!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I never will.

Chapter dedicated to: The amazing guy that belongs with me, that is also the secret inspiration of this story; May May, cuz she's my best friend and we both deserve love, and Annie, cuz she deserves her Larry, too. I love you, guys!

Special thanks to: JateSkateFate815, Verolina, and Jadey(dot)Loves(dot)Twilight for doing review notes! And my beta for editing! Thanks girls!

Okay, here's Edward's POV!

* * *

_**Tuesday, February 14, 2009**_

"Edward!" my mother's soft and gentle but occasionally firm voice called up the stairs. "Time to start getting ready, don't you think?"

I sighed. Time to get ready for the Valentine's Day Dance I would be attending with Angela.

"Okay, Mom!" I called, my voice rumbling from my chest. I stood up from the writing I was attempting begin, but couldn't. My mind was on the dance I didn't want to attend. I had a math assignment I had to begin on that was due tomorrow.

I let the thought of wearing a tux to the dance process through my mind, but I came to the conclusion the dance was a _Valentine's Day Dance_, not the _prom_.

I decided to wear a formal, light blue shirt. The males were ordered to wear lighter, pastel colors, while the ladies were to wear pink, white, or red. It was an absurd demand, if you ask me. After that, I pulled on black, leather shoes, tying the laces quickly and rather tightly.

I took a quick glance at the clock perched upon the north wall of my room, above my bed. It was almost six. I was running later than I thought.

I pulled the blue sweater I was wearing over my head, and threw it on my bed. My bronze colored hair was tousled by doing so. I pushed it back, thinking of when I was young and would ask my mother why I was cursed with such a shade of red and brown. She would smile and say it was anything but a curse, but a gift from my great grandmother, Maggie, who was a maid from Italy. I was thankful for my strange colored hair now.

I pushed my arms through the sleeves of the shirt, and then buttoned it up. Afterwards, I pulled on a pair of casual black pants, and then put on a black jacket.

I put extra money from my top dresser drawer in my pocket, and then left my room.

I walked down the long, wooden staircase and to the kitchen. Mom was at the sink, cutting vegetables. She turned, a smile growing on her lips when she saw me.

"Honey, you look ravishing," she gushed at me, dropping the knife she had in her hand into the sink. She moved to me quickly. "Do you need money for your dinner with Angela?" She grabbed her purse from the kitchen table, opening it.

I shook my head, stopping her hands. "No, thank you, Mom." She lowered her purse. "I have more than enough."

"Are you sure you have enough?" she inquired, her purse rising in her hands again.

I sighed. "Mom, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you very much, though."

She smiled and placed her purse back onto the table. She turned to me, and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"Your father would be so proud of the young man you've grown to be, honey," she said, her voice cracking slightly. I hugged her slightly tighter. "And I'm more than proud of you." She pulled away, and touched my cheeks with her cold hands. "Now, go pick up your lovely Angela."

I smiled, and arched slightly to kiss her cheek.

"Goodbye, Mom."

I left the kitchen, taking another moment to smile at my mother who had gone back to cutting her vegetables, and then finally left the house.

I jumped over the steps of the porch, noticing the air of the night was particularly warm for a night in February, especially in Forks.

I hopped in the Volvo that Mom bought for me for my sixteenth birthday. I wanted a Volvo just because it went fast and was still safe. Mom and Bella picked out the color together, but Bella had insisted on the only silver Volvo they had. She told me she chose that particular color because it 'suits me well'. Silly Bella.

* * *

The car ride to Angela's house made me ponder in a way I had never before. I thought about how Dad said love would hit me like a warm day in December, but even though it was February, it was warm, and Angela and I started dating in December, it did add up. Maybe it was fate, and she was my love, just maybe.

I got out of the car, going up the porch steps to her house. Her mother opened the door, wearing a smile.

"Hello, Edward," she said, looking up at me. She was very short compared to my six foot, two inches. "You look very fancy tonight."

"Thank you." I smiled awkwardly. She turned around, her young son coming behind her.

"Hello, Edward," he said with a glare in his eyes.

I nodded at him. Strange little boy.

I rocked back and forth on my heels, looking around awkwardly. I felt like an idiot waiting at the door for my date, but I had a feeling Angela's family didn't like me much, especially her pesky little brother, Stan.

I heard footsteps, most likely occurring from high heels. Angela appeared from behind her mother, wearing a smile on her face, and a white, simple dress.

"Hello, Edward." She stepped forward, and pressed her lips to my cheek. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." No, just a few decades.

"Hello, Angela," I greeted her, smiling. I had tried 'cute' pet names on her, but she always pushed them off. So, she was Angela and I was Edward. That was fine, I suppose, but I had always thought the love I would be with would enjoy pet names, but I guess it's not right for me to compare Angela to _perfect_. She can just be Angela.

After she said her very quick goodbyes to her family, we left, settling in my Volvo.

"Your brother doesn't like me," I said once we were out of complete earshot of her house.

She smiled. "He's just...protective of me."

I snorted. "Who would've ever thought a twelve-year-old little boy could be protective of his seventeen-year-old sister?"

"He just loves me, Edward." She put her hand on my shoulder. "You understand, though, right? If it bothers you that much I can-"

"Of course, Angela. I'm just being silly." I sighed.

I wasn't sure if I was feeling love for her. My thoughts told me I did, but I couldn't read my heart. I smiled warmly at her, anyway.

"Dinner, shall we?"

* * *

After the dinner that went by very silently, we rode off to the dance. I stole quick glances at Angela during the car ride to the dance, noticing she looked rather nice tonight. She usually wore sweaters and sweat pants, occasional jeans, a skirt here and there, but she looked nice tonight - different.

"So, how's your mother?" she asked thoughtfully, but randomly, as if she were reading my commentarial thoughts on her clothing.

I shrugged slightly. "She's doing well," I answered, my tone almost blank. "She's planning a vacation to Hawaii for sometime."

Angela smiled, and her brown - almost black - eyes were bright. "That sounds great! Just the two of you together bonding!"

I nodded, agreeing. "I suppose it is."

We arrived to the dance, getting there at a quarter to seven. Angela wasn't very big on dances, so we were only going to stay for an hour or so.

I got out of the car quickly, moving around the car to open the passenger door for Angela and take her hand.

"Thank you," she said.

I nodded and grinned. I wrapped my left arm around her waist, and we walked into the school. My feet rumbled with the loud and booming music that shook the school floors.

"The music is loud." Angela held her head. I didn't find the music too loud, but then again, the song playing was a soft song.

"Of course," I replied. "Forks' dances are always a little loud." 'Little loud' was an off term to use...more like insanely, terrifyingly loud.

We hung our coats up and walked out onto the dance floor. I looked around, seeing nobody in particular.

"Let's dance," Angela whispered as a slow song closed.

I smiled, and took her hand. We chose a spot to dance at, and a slow tempo song began playing.

* * *

After two slow dances, Angela decided to go to the bathroom, saying the music was giving her a headache. She pecked my cheek and left me there. I smiled. I thought that possibly, I did love her.

I stood at my place for a moment, and then looked around. Bella was several yards away from me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I walked to her, maneuvering easily past people talking in a large group.

"Hey, Bella." I offered smiles to Rose and Alice. "May I take Bella for a dance?" I asked them, not wanting to be rude. They seemed like they were having a nice time tonight together, and the last thing I wanted to do was intrude.

They smiled at me, and Alice nudged Bella towards me a little hardly.

"Take her," Rose said, "she gets boring after a while." She sounded as if she was joking, but you can never really tell with _Rosalie Hale_.

I smiled and placed a hand on her hip, leading her farther into the dance floor. A soft country song that didn't make me want to pull my hair out began playing, and I stepped closer to Bella. I slid my hand into hers, and we began dancing slowly to the song. I noticed her hand was warm - not a sweaty type of warm - but warm...nice.

"So, Bella," I smirked, trying to get my mind off the warmth of her body that was radiating off her body to mine.

"Edward." Her tone was just as playful as my smirk. I tightened my arm that rested around her waist. "Where's Angela?" I didn't hear any curiosity in her voice...just blankness.

I sighed, almost wistfully, looking over her head. Angela...I had forgotten she went to the bathroom.

"She went to the bathroom," I finally answered. I looked down at her. "I'm going to tell her I love her tonight." Her face went...pained, possibly. "It just feels right," I added, hopping her expression would change.

And it did.

She stumbled away from me, and her warm hand fell from mine. The song ended, and the smile on my face turned into a worrisome frown.

"Bells?" I felt like an idiot, but I arched down slightly, looking at her brown eyes. She tore her eyes away from mine, and opened her mouth slightly, indicating she was going to speak, but she didn't.

"I...I have to go." She sounded almost frantic. I dropped my hand from her waist, and instantly missed the touch of her. And then I realized that I didn't love Angela. I loved Bella. She was beautiful, polite, quiet, and lovely. I loved _her_.

And before I knew it, she was running. She was running away from _me_. She ran past a clueless Angela, and then I couldn't see her anymore. I began to run after her, but Angela stopped me, tugging on my arm. "What happened, Edward? What happened to her?"

I shook my head. I wish I knew. "I'm - I'm not sure. I don't know."

Angela sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward." She was silent, and I looked around me. She was gone. I made her upset. I made her cry. She was gone. "Do you want to dance, Edward?" Angela asked softly.

I looked down at her and almost glared. Her eyes were soft.

"Angela, I'm not so sure that'd be best at the moment." My voice was somewhat harsh, but I didn't intend for it to be. "I'm sorry," I said with an angry and regretful sigh. "Let's dance."

We danced to one song, but she realized I just wasn't in this. My mind was set on Bella. Rose and Alice glared at me from the other side of the gym the whole time I was dancing with Angela, and I returned their glares with a confused expression. Rose rolled her eyes at me, while Alice continued to glare.

"Angela, I'm sorry. I think it's best if I take you home," I said, my voice apologetic. I just wanted to get to Bella, and fast.

Angela nodded; her eyes thoughtful and caring. "Of course, Edward. Tell me what happens."

I nodded. "Thank you."

We headed to get our coats, and as I pulled my jacket on, a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned, and Alice was looking up at me.

"Jerk," I heard her mutter.

Rose was with her, too, and they were both glaring at me. Emmett and Jazz were behind them, looking clueless and confused.

"Rose, Alice, just tell me what I did," I almost pleaded.

They scoffed and glared, walking off. They walked out the doors, and I sighed and groaned.

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly, making Angela jump slightly.

Ben Cheney strolled past us, eyeing Angela. I looked over at him, a glare set in my eyes, but not at him - at myself. He smiled at Angela, and then walked out the door. I sighed.

I looked over at Angela, and she was staring out at Ben.

"Ready?" I asked. She turned and nodded.

* * *

I dropped Angela off, leaving her with a quick kiss on the cheek. She nodded at me, and smiled.

"Please tell me what happens," she whispered as she got out.

I nodded at her, and she closed the door. "I'm sorry, Angie!" I called out at her. Angie. Hopefully she would like that.

A faint smile touched her lips. "No nicknames, Edward!"

I sighed and waved at her. I couldn't do anything right.

I put the shift in drive and drove out onto the main road, driving quickly. The night zoomed past me, and I prayed to God that he could hear me asking for his help.

Soon, I was outside Bella's house. It was nearly ten o'clock, and I felt like the scum Mom cleaned off the sink this morning. I didn't get out of the car - I couldn't get out of the car. I sighed. I couldn't stay out here all night, her father might arrest me. I didn't see his cruiser, though, but that could mean it's in the shop. I sighed again and growled. I was so _pissed_ with myself. I hit the steering wheel, and it beeped. I jumped. I saw movement in the front window of her house, but nobody came out. After a few moments, I got up the courage to get out and knock on her front door.

I got out, and inhaled and exhaled. I knocked softly at first, but then as the time rolled by, my knocks became louder. I hope I wasn't waking her.

"Bella!" I called. I could hear stumbling coming from the other side of the door. It was Bella, of course. Clumsy and beautiful.

The door swung open, and I walked in, right past her, not even looking at her. "Bella, I'm very sorry for barging in like this, but I needed to know what was wrong. Alice and Rosalie glared at me the rest of the night, and when I asked them what I did, they just simply glared again and left." A sigh escaped my lips, and I looked down at the floor, shaking my head. "I dropped Angela off early to come see you." I looked up at her, wondering what he expression was. I gasped when I saw her. Her hair was everywhere, and her beautiful, deep brown eyes were sad and bloodshot from crying.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

She shook her head at me, and her lips were moving.

"I can't do this anymore," she barely whispered. I looked around, confused, and stepped closely to her.

"What do you mean, Bella?" I held my hand out to place on her shoulder, hoping to comfort her, but she flinched away. "Bella, please," I begged. I wanted an explanation more than anything else.

She looked up at me, and with eyes so beautiful and sad, she said, "I love you." My heart fell to the floor. I stared at her eyes, staring deeply into them. All I saw was love, and I was confused. And I felt like an idiot, yet again, for feeling confused. Why would she love _me_? I've gone out with at least a hundred girls from many different grades, and yet, she still wanted me. After all the years, I've known her, and she's known me, she wanted me. I couldn't get over it, and that's what made me so confused.

She looked away after a moment, tears flowed down her cheeks, and she fell to the floor. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay, but there was something else I had to take care of - Angela.

"Bella," I whispered. She didn't say anything, she just kept...crying.

"I...I," I sighed. I couldn't do this. "I'll be back." I felt like the biggest jackass on the face of the earth as I left her there and walked out the open door. I closed it behind me, and I swear I heard her scream. I shuddered with fear that I hurt her so badly and jumped down her porch steps. I looked up at the star-filled, pitch-black sky. "Help me, Dad. Please." And I let tears roll down my cheeks. I needed his help now more than anything else.

* * *

I drove to Angela's house and called her from outside, from inside my car. I hoped her brother and father were fast asleep.

"Angela," I said into the phone.

"Edward! What happened?" she asked, sweetly and quietly.

I sighed. I just couldn't do this. I stared out my car window, up at the full moon.

"Angela." There was a crack in my voice. "I'm sorry."

She was silent for a moment, and then I heard her sigh...in relief.

"Edward, I understand. I know she's in love with you," she said, a smile in her words.

I was confused. "Excuse me?"

She laughed. "Edward, everyone's known it. And besides, Ben...Ben kind of asked me out tonight, and I told him I'd talk with you." She paused. "That's okay, right?"

How did she know Bella was in love with me? How did anyone know and I didn't?

"Y-yeah, Angela. Congratulations."

Pause of silence.

"Good luck with her, Edward. And I'm sorry...I'm sorry about two wasted months."

I sighed, and closed my eyes. "Angela, they weren't wasted months at all. I had a very good time with you, and I liked you a lot."

"Me too," she agreed.

What was I going to do now?

* * *

I drove around the back roads and streets of Forks, going at any desired speed I wanted. I burned off all of the steam I had in me, and at half to twelve, I decided I needed to face Bella and apologize. But mostly, I needed to make things right.

I realized why the night was warm – because Bella's love hit me. And I had really become best friends with Bella in eighth grade in the month of December. And her hand was warm, and she was special. She was everything I had ever been searching for, and putting that all together really made me realize she belongs with me. And that's why I needed to make things right – not for her, but for me.

I was outside her house again, praying to God that he would help me and that she wouldn't reject me like I did to her three, long years ago. I had a feeling she wouldn't.

I moved up the porch steps slowly and opened the door to her house, letting myself in, knowing the door would still be unlocked. Bella heard me, I could tell, because when I walked in, she was sitting up very slowly, and looking up at me. She looked as if she wasn't just in emotional pain, but as if she was in physical pain, too.

I picked her up in my arms, like I've wanted to since I was a punk in eighth grade, and held her to my chest. I pushed her tear-soaked, brown hair from her eyes and looked deeply into them, past the hurt and confusion I could see was there. And then, I pressed my lips to hers, and to my luck, she didn't pull away, like I expected her to. She pushed her tongue my mouth, and our tongues slowly danced together.

I pulled away, not wanting to be too forward and wanting to be a polite gentleman, and allowed our breathing to slow. I smirked at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

I didn't find it quite possible that my best friend of three years could have loved me all along, watching me in agony with all of the dimwitted blondes and rude brunettes. I couldn't believe she could really be in love with me. But none of that mattered. I loved her, and she loved me.

"I love you, too, Bella." I smiled at my lovely Bella. "And I've always really loved you, too." I held her tighter to me - if that was possible.

"Really?"

I nodded. Who couldn't love Bella? "When we were in eighth grade, and you asked me out, I only rejected you because Mike Newton said he would stop being my friend completely and make you break up with me. I _really_ wanted to be with you, Bella." And that was the truth. Stupid and arrogant Mike Newton - whom I considered my best friend for a good two months - really did say that, and I really did want to be with Bella.

Her eyes widened. "I've been...unhappy for three years because of Mike Newton?" she questioned as if it was the stupidest thing ever...which it pretty much was. "That's...crazy."

I laughed. "It gets crazier, though," I said. She sighed. "Jessica and Mike were in on it together. Jessica told me if I told you about their little 'plan', she would make you stop being friends with me." Dumb blonde.

She laughed and brought her hand to my cheek. "You do realize nothing you could do would make me stop being your friend, now, though, right?"

I smiled at her. I knew more than anything that she loved me and would never leave me.

"I do now."

She grinned. "Good. And besides, Jessica is the twit who made me ask you out, anyway."

I shook my head, thinking of what a stupid, arrogant blonde Jessica was. She and Mike Newton deserved each other.

"You're right. What a twit. It was all part of her plan. I'm sorry, though."

She nodded and grinned, and I rubbed my hand up and down her back, looking into my Bella's eyes. After three years, I was finally where I wanted to be - with Bella, the beautiful, clumsy, smart, quiet, fun, and lovely Bella.

She leaned in confidently and pressed her lips to mine, a smile on both of our lips.

* * *

A/N: -Happy dance- I'm done! Finally. It took me, like, literally forever to write. So I'm gonna make this short and sweet! The next chapter will be in Bella's POV again, and there will be about four more chapters. I changed my mind, more chapters. YAY! Review please. Below are my lovely reviewer notes and my amazing beta's beta note. Thank you for reading and don't forget to press the review button! Thank you!

**Beta Note: **Sup? Hahaha. xDD Okay... so... I'm sick. Sucks, right? Yeah, well, don't worry, I'm not planning on sitting here and boring you to no end about my sickness and whatever. I'd just like to say... forgive me for any missed errors in this chapter. I have a blooming headache, it's twelve in the morning, and I have a friggin' fever. Urggg. So...yeah. :D But Anyhoo... Yeah... I'll just stop talking now. I have nothing more to say. I just hope I'm not sick on Monday. I have high school to attend, even though I wish it were over already! I only have to survive it for... just over a month... so I'll live, I suppose. xDD Then: SUMMER! Whoot. Okay, I'm rambling. Peace out, loves.

**AND****! Here are the three reviewer people's notes: **

Verolina (THE REASON WHY THIS IS POSTED EARLIER THAN IT WOULD'VE BEEN) - Wow….did you catch that, Edward finally realized he loved Bella! When they were dancing!! OMG! I squealed J I felt bad for Angela at first but then I saw her eyeing Ben at the end of the dance so I was like she won't be so heart-broken when Edward goes to Bella. I cracked up so loud for some reason when he hit the steering wheel and the horn went off. I can so imagine it in my head…with a little mini Robert Pattinson lol I cried when Edward left Bella momentarily and jumped with joy when Angela wasn't heartbroken! WOO HOO TO BEN!! I sighed with content in the end…. I don't mean to be so um…. Nvm I forgot the word anyways…. I love this chapter and I absolutely know every single one of you will love it tooo!!!! This is Verolina! You should check out my fanfic. Creepward is in it :) hahahahahaha *Creepward = Twilight Edward with his stalking and vampire goodness :)*

JateSkateFate815 - Wasn't that chapter SO AWESOME? We finally got to see things from Edward's POV, and it was his POV for the last chapter, which was the best chapter ever of course because they finally got together. SO SWEET! Angela's nice and all, but wasn't the 'no nicknames' thing weird? And I love Edward's POV. Review this awesome chapter for KJers!

Jadey(dot)Loves(dot)Twilight - I loved how we got to see Edward's POV of the dance. I also loved how he FINALLY realized that he loves Bella and not Angela. I like Angela, but not with Edward. I like how Angela gets Ben in the end and how there's not a big breakup so no one is upset in the end. All in all, I absolutely loved the chapter!

Okay my dolls please review!! I'll update soon! Sometime between Wednesday and Sunday night! And if you want to do a reviewer note, please say so or PM me! Thanks for reading!


	15. Love You So

* * *

A/N: Loves, I feel very guilty for not updating in so long. I've been having this burning itch to pick up my pad of paper and pen, but I just somehow couldn't bring myself to do so. Anyway, I just want to say a few things – One, I'm so very sorry for not updating. Two, thank you all for being such amazing readers and reviewers. And three, over my much unexpected leave of absence, I hoped and prayed I didn't lose any readers or reviewers. That would make me very sad if I did. So please review! So anyhow, you guys are amazing. Thank you to all who offered their heartfelt condolences and sympathy. It really helped me a bit. Thank you all, and after the stuff below, you'll get to see the read the new chapter!!

Chapter dedicated to: My supportive reviewers!

Special thanks to: Everyone who read the last page and said a thoughtful prayer, or offered a generous review. Thank you.

And lastly, here's the new chapter!

* * *

When I woke up the next morning after the dance – the night forever started – the sun was shining brightly through the window. I took that as a good sign for the day coming. I smiled and yawned, sitting up and stretching. I pushed my blanket off me, running a hand absent mindedly through my hair. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table. I had one unread message from Edward. A tingle of love washed over me as I opened the text with tingly fingers.

"Hey, love," the text read. "May I have the honor of picking you up this morning for breakfast? – E."

I smiled warmly, pressing the 'Reply' option, texting him back, "Definitely," then I made a cutesy smiley face, and said "9:00 please." I closed my cell phone, as every little moment from last night was flushing back at me in a rapid speed. From the first, greedy, heart-stopping kiss, to the last slow and tender kiss at one-thirty in the morning, it all came back.

I sighed blissfully, pushing the comforter off of me, letting it fall to the floor. I grabbed my toiletries off the desk, bringing it with me, along with my cell phone to the bathroom. I sat my things down on the counter, digging around in the bag for my tooth brush and tooth paste. I brushed my teeth quickly and thoroughly before I began brushing my hair. I brushed through it, making it smooth and soft. After, I checked to see if Charlie was still here - which he was – I walked back upstairs. I wondered for a minute why Charlie was still home, but then it hit me – he took the late shift last night, getting home a little after one-thirty. I smiled at the fact. Edward had left only moments – even mere seconds – before Charlie pulled in. I had run upstairs; my cheeks probably flushed with happiness, and lied in bed, pretending to be fast asleep.

I put my tooth brush and tooth paste away, and then check my phone for new messages. I had one new one from Edward. "Alright. See you then," it read with a smiley face. I laughed, rolling my eyes. I even blushed, and then blushed again when I realized he couldn't see me. I replied a smiley face back to him, and then closed my phone.

I turned the shower water on, letting it warm up a bit, and then I hopped in, the warm, soothing water unknotting kinks and knotted muscles in my back. I tilted my head back, the warm water beating down on my head. I grabbed the shampoo, squeezing a generous amount into my palm, lathering my hair.

After the shower, I brushed my hair and dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a grey T-Shirt with a sun on it, and across the chest, and in bold yellow letters, it said "YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE". I wore it for this particular, sunny day, and for Edward, because he is my sunshine. Even when we were just friends, he would always make me smile, making anything that was wrong, simply disappear with his crooked smirk.

I checked my phone, checking the time, seeing I was in the shower for more than forty-five minutes and it was nearly nine o'clock, and then reading my new unread message from Edward.

"I'm here," the message said. I smiled, and raced downstairs. I wrote a quick note to Charlie, detailing that I was going to breakfast with Edward, and would be hanging out with him after, that I would be back sometime early tonight, and that there'd be dinner waiting for him. I put it on the kitchen table, and then grabbed my hoodie of the peg, pulling it on over my head. I walked out the door, smiling. Edward was leaning against his car, grinning and waiting for me. I ran out to him. He opened his arms as he saw me approaching, and I jumped into them. He turned us around, so I was sitting on the hood. He smiled, leaning in to kiss me. He kept his hands on my back, massaging and caressing as we kissed.

I pulled away after a moment, my cheeks almost hurting with a smile.

"Hello." I touched his cheek, running a cold hand over the smooth skin.

"Hello, beautiful," he whispered. He kissed me again, holding the small of my back. I pulled him closer to me, opening my mouth a bit wider. He tasted of mint, with a hint of coffee.

I pulled away after a few minutes, realizing we were still in front of my house. He looked at me, confused.

"We're still in front of my house," I answered his confused look, "and Charlie could come out at any moment to arrest you for sexual harassment towards his only daughter."

He grinned, helping me slide off the hood. "Why would he do that?" he asked, ever-so-innocent, as if he and I didn't have a make out session in front of my father's house.

I laughed, trying to be serious. "Well, we just kinda made out in front of my house. My dad could've thought you were holding me down to make me kiss you." The corners of my mouth were twitching with a smile.  
He looked over at me, his eyes dazzling with sparkles, and his lips were upturned into a smile. He let a laugh rumble from his chest and I began giggling.

"Let's go, goofy," I said, getting breath to my lungs. Kissing, and then laughing crazily isn't a great mix for breathing.

Edward shifted the car into gear, zooming onto the main road. The surroundings passed by us so quickly. I could only make out what they were by the blurring forms.

"So," Edward started. I knew he had something to say. I turned to look at him as he spoke. "My mother wants to see you before she leaves to go to the spa, and I was thinking we could just have breakfast at my house." He seemed a little nervous I wouldn't say yes, so I quickly put a smile on my face to let him know it was okay.

"Sure," I said. I reached for his hand I wanted to hold. "That sounds great." I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "But is your mom okay with…this…us?"

He nodded instantly. "She literally squealed when I told her, Bella," he said, his voice so enthusiastic. "She kept jumping in when I was explaining, asking if that was the time I admitted I love you, or this or that time. I finally said 'and then I told her I loved her.' She was so happy she threw her arms around me, and squealed some more. I went upstairs, shaking my head and laughing and my crazy mother." I sat there, replaying what he said in my mind. _I admitted I love you. _That was the third time he said it, and each time I heard it, it gave me massive amount of multiplying butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm so happy she's not angry."

He looked over at me. "Why would she be angry?" he asked, looking forward again. We were almost to his house I noticed.

I shifted in my seat slightly. "Well, it's just that…last night when you left, you had a girlfriend, Angela, and then when you come back home, you have another girlfriend…me."

He laughed, squeezing my fingers. "My mother loves you, Bella. She was ecstatic."

"But what happened to what you said about your mom liking Angela so much? I thought she would be pissed at me for breaking you and Angela up." I paused. Wait. Did he break up with Angela?! "Edward, what happened with Angela last night?"

He shrugged slightly. "After I left your house last night the first time, I went to her house, parked out on the street in front of her house, and called her from my cell phone," he explained, "she wasn't mad at all. Apparently, she was quite relieved. Ben had stared at her for a moment during the dance, and she looked so dazed when she looked away and at me. So then I suppose sometime after the time I dropped her off, she got a phone call from Ben and he asked her out. So, I guess everyone was lucky last night." He smiled at me.

We were in front of his house now, and we got out, meeting at the front of the car. He held his hand out to me, which I took. We walked inside, hands linked, and he closed the door behind us.

"Mom, I'm home!" he called through the house.

Edward's mother, Elizabeth, came practically flying down the stairs, and embraced me in a huge hug.

"Bella," she said, tightening her grip on me. "I am so happy you and Edward are finally together!" she pulled away, but still held onto my hands. "I always knew it was going to happen! Even when you kids were young in eighth grade, I saw it then too, when you were both hopelessly in love with each other!" she turned and smiled at Edward, and then turned back to me. "You were the first girl he ever brough home, you know. Remember how when you two came through the front door the first day you came over and I smiled and asked 'are you his new girlfriend?'"

She looked at Edward to continue the story. He walked closed to us before starting.

"Yeah," he started, taking me from his mother, putting his arm around my waist, holding me closer to him. "So, after she asked if you were my girlfriend, I smiled and said 'no, this is my best friend Bella. She moved here a few months ago.' And then you and I went upstairs to my room to begin the project we were assigned as partners to."

I laughed, I remembered that. Edward's room was still pirate themed then.

"Your room was pirated themed then. I remember walking into your room, taking two steps back and laughing."

Edward smiled. "That was a good day."

I smiled and nodded, agreeing.

Elizabeth had a grin plastered on her lips, and she leaned in to hug her son. "I'm leaving now, Edward." She pulled away, looking up at her son. For someone who resembled her son's facial features so much, she was much tinier than him. She was a little more than an inch shorter than me, but taller than Alice by a few inches. She opened her arms to me, and I stepped in, hugging her. I knew someday I'd be lucky enough to call her 'Mom'. I smiled at the thought.

"It's good to see my boy truly happy," she whispered into my ear. I looked over her shoulder at Edward who was smiling. He heard her, I guessed. "Have a fabulous day, kids."

She walked towards the door, grabbing a large bag off the hook against the wall, and opened the door. She turned back before stepping out, and looked at us with a small smile, and then closed the door behind her.

I turned to Edward, and raised an eyebrow.

"So, where's this breakfast you promised?" And then he smiled his half, crooked grin, and grabbed my hand, taking me into the kitchen.

* * *

He cooked breakfast for us, and then we sat at the kitchen table, eating our scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. I made the toast. Actually, I just put the toast in the toaster, while Edward buttered them when we were done. The toast was a group effort. But Edward did a really good job on the bacon and eggs. He was really good in the kitchen. I'd have to admit, from the last time he cooked for me, his cooking expertise expanded. When I was turning fifteen in ninth grade, he made me a chocolate cake that was mushy on the inside. He didn't turn the stove on high enough.

"You're really good in the kitchen," I complimented, taking another bite of my eggs.

He grinned, chewing a piece of bacon. "Well, you know what they say, friends that are good in the kitchen are good in the…" he stopped, trailing off. I started laughing uncontrollably, sitting back in my chair. Edward's face was slightly shocked, like he couldn't believe what he just said.

"Edward, how dare you be so perverted at the breakfast table!" I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, Bella." He still looked embarrassed, which caused me to bite my lip down to keep from laughing again.

"It's okay." My voice came out with a slight laugh. "It's not that hard to believe, I guess." Crap. What'd I just say?

He smiled and nodded. "Right."

I looked down at my food, thinking about how Edward and I were so comfortable with each other, and how we always sort of were. I smiled to myself, thinking how my New Year's Resolution came true – I was finally happy.

After we ate, we watched TV, talked and even kissed a little. He had been playing with my hair, pushing it out of the way as I watched TV. I looked at him, staring at his eyes, ignoring the TV show we were watching. It was stupid, anyway. But then again, Spongebob is and for children, so maybe Edward and I were the stupid ones for turning the channel to it.

Edward's green eyes were soft and calm, focusing on my hair. My lips had parted, air escaping. He looked at me, his hand pausing at my hair. His eyes caught my, and I smiled. He leaned in, pushing my hair back farther with his hand. WE kissed like that for a while, and when I finally pulled away, I was breathless. My lips were beginning to be sore. He smiled at me, breathing heavily as well. My whole body was warm, just like it was warm last night from excitement as I got into bed.

I exhaled and he laughed. I didn't know if he was laughing at me or not, so I laughed, too.

He squeezed my hand he was holding the whole time we were kissing.

"I promise, next time we'll breathe more."

My lips lifted into a smile. "Good, I was sure one of my lungs was going to burst."

He kissed my cheek.

"What do you want to do now?" He ran a hand through his messed up hair, trying to make it neater. When we were kissing I had ran my hands through his hair multiple times.

I thought about what I wanted to do now. I knew what I wanted to do – make out some more, but I also wanted to talk and take everything slow with him. I felt it was best that way.

"Let's go to town," I suggested. I knew he and I would find something to do together here but I figured getting out for the fist time as a couple would be a good idea.

"Sure."

* * *

We rode into town quickly, just because he drove at a maniac speed like almost everyone else I knew. What was it with people and their 'need for speed'? Jeez. We went to a bookstore, lurking for a while. I didn't even flip through books like I usually did. I just looked at the titles, none of them really meaning anything to me. Edward was at the other side of the bookstore when I heard the door to the store open. I turned to see if I knew the person who had just entered, and unfortunately, I did. Jessica Stanley. Great. Just great. She went to the check out desk, smiling at the girl at the counter with the glasses. I huffed under my breath quietly, walking towards Edward.

He turned and smiled at me. "Haven't found anything?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

He nodded. "Me either," he said. "Are you ready to go?" I looked behind him. Jessica was still at the counter, talking and smiling. Fake.

"Sure."

He took my hand in his, and we walked towards the door. Jessica turned around to glance at who was coming, and then turned back to the girl, then turned back again when she realized who was coming towards her.

"Edward! Hey!" she smiled, stepping towards us. She looked at me for a moment, and then saw mine and Edward's locked hands. "Oh," she said quietly. "What are you two doing?" she asked less perkily.

Edward shrugged. "Nothing. Bella and I are just riding around together."

She nodded, like she knew exactly what he was talking about. Hmm. Maybe she did. Maybe that's exactly what she was doing – riding around. Maybe.

"That's cool," she said. She seemed embarrassed. "So…" She shifted slightly, uncomfortable. Yup. She was embarrassed. "Are you two like…a couple now?" Edward glanced down at me, and I nodded.

"Yeah. As of yesterday."

She nodded again, comprehending what I was saying. She was probably having a panic attack inside.

"That's," she said, "Amazing."

"Yup," I replied. She nodded again, this time making herself look like an idiot. "Well, Edward and I have to go…" I trailed off, and again, she nodded.

"S-sure. Have fun." She turned back to the girl at the counter, who watched all of this quietly confused.

Edward and I walked out together, still holding hands. When I looked back to see if Jessica was looking at us – which she was – she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at our locked hands, her eyes filmed with jealously.

Edward opened the passenger door to his car, and I slipped in, smiling up at him through the window. He got in, too, starting the vehicle.

"That was interesting," he laughed.

I laughed, too, agreeing. "Very."

He grinned. "Ready to go?"

I smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

When we got back to his house, we went downstairs to watch a movie together, which he allowed me to choose, but it could only be from his group of movies. The other group of movies belonged to his mother, which he phrased as 'too girly and whiny'. I laughed at that, agreeing when I saw 'How to Deal', a Mandy Moore movie based off a book. But before we began watching the movie, I tried calling Rose and Alice to tell them the news about Edward and I, but they didn't answer. So, I tried calling Jazz and Emmett and they both said that they didn't know where they were, but if they talked to them, they'd have them call me. Dandy.

Finally, I chose a movie and we sat on the couch, watching the movie _Disturbia_. I was more engrossed into the movie than Edward was, though. He kept looking around, only staring at the TV screen for only seconds at a time.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked. "You don't like Shia?"

He grinned. "It's just my mom has a _small _infatuation with him, and I always get this uneasy feeling when I see him in movies." He faked a pained look. I laughed. I put my hand on his cheek, caressing lightly.

"Aww, poor Edward is scarred for life." I smiled. He leaned into my hand a little more, kissing the inside of it.

We heard someone open the basement door, then footsteps. Elizabeth smiled at us – mostly me.

"Hey kids." Her hair was neater than it had been earlier, and she was wearing a dress. A day at a spa really does something to a girl, I guess. She walked closer, standing behind the couch. She looked at the TV, and then smiled. "Is that Shia?" Whoa, she was swooning…I will never underestimate Edward ever again. I should, of course, know better by now to expect the unlikely from him.

I bit my lip, trying to keep back a laugh.

"Yes," Edward sighed disgustedly, "It is Shia. Please don't do this in front of Bella."

I looked up at her. She was staring at the TV, her eyes glowing as she watched Shia Labeouf.

I heard Edward sigh dramatically, and I nudged him with my elbow. I looked up at Elizabeth again, and said, "Isn't he dreamy?"

She tore her eyes away, looking down at me to smile. "Definitely." She looked at the TV one more time, and then said, "So, I'm going to get out of the house for a while again, to go shopping. I'll be back in a few hours." She looked at Edward, ruffling his hair. "Have fun." She gave the TV one more glance, then headed for the stairs. "Bye, Bella!" she said over her shoulder, already walking up the stairs. I turned back, seeing Edward reaching down to grab the remote off the table. He turned the movie on pause, and stood up. I looked at him incredulously. He wore a grin which seemed to me to have a touch of devilishness with it.

He reached out, gesturing for me to take his hand. I placed a hand in his instantly without a thought. He pulled me up, taking me towards the stairs. Confused, I asked, "Where are we going?" He just simply grinned, pulling me up the stairs, through the kitchen. "Okay, seriously, where are we going?"

He stopped, and looked at me, still wearing his half grin. "You'll see." And then he was pulling me upstairs.

We lied on his roof, watching the sun begin to set. It was beautiful how there were streaks of pink, orange, light purples, and yellows streaking the blue of the sky. My head rested on Edward's chest, his arm around my waist, as we both stared at the sunset.

"I love you," I said against his chest. I felt his lips brush against my head. "And I really like what you had to show me." I stared at the sun again, watching as it slowly slid deeper and deeper into darkness.

"I love you, too, Bella." His voice was simple, yet smooth as silk.

His fingers were running up against my side, the friction of his finger tips and my side was leaving a buzzing trail.

"I had a dream last night of us," he informed me after a moment.

I looked up at him. "What was it?"

He smiled, still staring at the sunset. It made his green eyes sparkle, like emeralds in the sun.

"Yeah." He looked down at me. "We had just gotten married two months before the dream took place, and you kept smiling with tears in your eyes at me. You told me 'it's true. I really am.' And then, you took my hand, and then pressed it to your stomach."

I shifted, sitting up, holding myself up with my elbow. I was still trying to process what this meant. Then it hit me: Pregnant." I was pregnant?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You were three weeks along, I think."

Wow. Edward dreamed of us having a baby together. A smile slowly crept up onto my lips.

"That's not so hard to believe." It really wasn't. I had a feeling it would happen someday, eventually.

"Really?" He didn't actually sound to surprised. He knew it, too.

He smiled and pulled me closer to him. I smiled as well and wrapped myself tighter in his arms, knowing even though the sun was dipping further away behind the darkness, it'd be back, here to witness dreams come true.

* * *

Edward dropped me off at home, and when he did, he wouldn't let me get out of the car. He held my hand locked in his, pulling me back in every time I tried to get out.

"Edward," I said, sighing dramatically. He smiled an ever-so-innocent smile at me. "Please. I have to go. It's almost six, and Charlie will be home soon. He needs his dinner when he gets home!" He sighed. I knew he was coming close to being defeated.

"Alright. I'll call you tonight." He put a cute puppy dog face on.

I rolled my eyes playfully, leaning over to kiss him. "And we can talk until three in the morning," I promised, squeezing his hand for emphasis. He smiled again, leaning to kiss me harder. I ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it gently. I pulled away, opening the car door. He grabbed my hand quickly, pulling me back in. "I'll call you tonight at eleven," he said. I nodded, attempting to get out again. Edward let go this time, and I closed the door behind me. I walked up porch steps, feeling his eyes on my back. I turned around as my hand touched the door knob, smiling. He smiled at me, too, knowing we were both smiling for the same reason – each other.

I walked inside, hearing Edward beep as he backed out of the driveway. I stood against the door, leaning my head back. I felt so happy, but I knew I'd be happier if I could share the news with Rose and Alice. Emmett and Jazz told me they'd have them contact me, but I still hadn't heard from them. I sighed, walking into the kitchen, calling Edward's cell phone.

At first when he answered, he laughed. "I knew you would miss me."

I smiled into the receiver, pouring a box of spaghetti noodles into a pot of boiling water.

"Yeah, well, I needed someone to talk to." I sighed. "Alice and Rose still haven't called me back."

"I'm sorry, love. I hope they do call you so you can stop worrying your pretty little head off." He was teasing to lighten my spirits, but I wasn't really worried. Rose, Alice and I were always in touch somehow, and being disconnected from them made me feel weird. I stirred the noodles, shifting the phone to the other ear, cocking it between my shoulder and ear.

"You think you're so cute, don't you?" I decided to play along.

He chuckled. "Yes, I do, actually."

I laughed, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Good, because I do, too."

I stood up, getting a strainer, draining the water from the pot.

"Well, I'm flattered that such a beautiful woman thinks so high of me," he said. I pictured him with a coy half smirk playing on the ridges of his pink lips. Butterflies tickled my stomach as if I were still that little eighth grader, waiting for Edward to sit down next to me and flash me a grin.

"Beautiful, huh?" I smirked. We went on like that for a while, teasing and laughing, until Charlie walked in, quiet as ever, as I sat at the table, a plate of untouched spaghetti in front of me, laughing at an idiotic joke Edward made.

"Happy, Bells?" Charlie questioned from behind me, coming to sit in the chair next to me. I jumped, startled.

"Hey, Dad," I said, more to Edward than to Charlie. "I made dinner." I gestured to the stove. "Help yourself." Yes, because I'm busy talking and giggling like a silly little girl at her equally silly, gorgeous new boyfriend.

He nodded, looking at me oddly. "Who are you talking to?" What was I supposed to say? 'Um, Edward, my boyfriend, dad.' Yeah, cuz that'd swing extremely well. Right. Sure.

"Um," I hesitated, hoping I'd turn into a puff of smoke and end up far away, like in Timbuktu.

"Edward?" he asked. He was at the stove now, getting himself a plate of food.

"Bella, just tell your father," Edward said. I swore I heard amusement in his voice. Damn him.

"Yes." I didn't know who I was talking to, but Charlie turned around, looking at me. "Okay."

"Edward, I have to go," I said quickly, feeling suddenly awkward in the small kitchen with my father.

Edward laughed at me. "Okay," he said still laughing. "I love you." His voice was serious, the laugh gone, his voice soft.

"You, too," I said, not wanting Charlie to hear.

I pressed the off button on the phone; the last thing I heard was Edward's laugh.

Charlie sat down, fork and plate in hand. He took a bite, looking at me again.

"How was your day?" I asked, trying to distract him from staring at me.

He swallowed. "Good. Some kids got in a small bang up on the interstate, which I had to go help with. It wasn't too bad, though. Just a smashed in read," he took another bite, chewing slowly before talking again. "So, what'd you do all day?" I wished he would just eat his food silently like another other freakin' night.

"I hung out all day," I answered, being vague as possible. He nodded again, chewing.

We ate the rest of our dinner silently, thankfully. As I turned to walk up the stairs to my room, though, what Charlie said caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Oh, by the way, Bella, the next time you and Edward are having a… _personal _moment in front of my house, I'll be forced to press charges against the boy." I turned around slowly, my face flaming hot. "Goodnight, honey." And then he smiled, taking his beer and ninety-nine cent bag of potato chips into the living room. I stood there for a moment, completely embarrassed and then turned, walking up the stairs. As soon as I was safely in my room, where Charlie was completely out of earshot, I called Rose and Alice. Rose went straight to voicemail, and Alice didn't even go to voicemail at all. It just kept ringing until I finally hung up. I called Edward, complaining.

"I miss them!" I whined.

I pictured him nodding, sympathetic.

"I know, love, I know."

"I just wished I knew if they were okay and happy." I sighed. "I really need to talk to them."

"I understand," he said. I believed he did. He was one of the three people that did understand – the other two were Alice and Rose. "Do you want me to come over?"

I thought of my father downstairs, eating his chips and sipping at his drink, watching a sport of some sort. "Yes," I admitted, biting my lip. "But you shouldn't. Charlie's home and awake. Plus, he saw us this morning making out."

He groaned quietly. "Seriously?" he asked. I wish it weren't true, but it was. "Yeah."

A car from outside beeped and I rolled off my bed, looking outside the window. There, in Rose's red convertible, were Alice and Rose.

"Rosie and Ali are here!" I squealed into the phone. "I have to go! I love you!"

"I love you, too," he chuckled. I threw my phone down on the bed, running clumsily down the stairs.

"Bella!" Charlie called as I raced through the kitchen.

"I know!"

I ran to the front door, swinging it open and running out to two girls who were running towards me.

"Bella!" they shrieked, hugging me. I wrapped an arm around each of them.

And all at once, we told our stories of the night before to each other. Rose giving up something important, but gaining love she's never experienced, and Alice, who finally admitted her true, deep feelings for her love. And me, who finally got to her true destination in love – with Edward.

So, happily, we three as best friends talked on the front lawn, cold and shivering, laughing and sharing every detail we etched into our minds. Finally, we went up to my room, still talking, getting on the phones with our boyfriends. And when we were all finished talking with them, we said at the exact same time, "I love you." I was sure we were saying it not only to the men we were speaking with, but to each other, too.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I can't really process the thought that I'm updating. But, you guys are so awesome, I just had to. And, this chapter is the longest chapter. It's over SIX thousand words! Anyway, I really have a soft spot of this chapter, so I'm hoping you guys like it! So, I'm a tad bit worried I don't have a lot of people still following me with this story. I really hope I do, though. Anyway, review, please and prove to me I'm a silly worry wart! xD And, the next update should be soon. Friday, perhaps.

Thank you for reading! And to my beta, I'll let you beta the next one! Sorry! I needed this up more than ever! And, if there are mistakes, please forgive me! Anyway, review, please!


	16. Where I Am

A/N: Okay. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month, but I went on vacation. Anyway, thank you for reviewing the last chapter. I didn't think I'd even get reviews, but I did, so thank you. Moving on… Bella and Edward are officially a couple now, and they go to their first day of school as a couple in this chapter. Woot. So, please review this chapter. They make me happy.

Special thanks to: Everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter, or any chapter. You guys are lovely.

Chapter dedicated to: A person who I wish liked me. :'(

Happy reading!

* * *

_**Monday, February 16, 2009**_

We walked in the school, walking hand in hand. People stared at us, and no, I'm not exaggerating when I say they were staring. They were actually _staring_, jaws dropped, eyes popping out of their heads and _everything_. But Edward and I didn't care. I, surprisingly, just looked past angry glares and shocked glances, just smiling because I was with Edward. But once we got inside the school, I was annoyed. Edward felt my mood change quickly from happiness to annoyance. He tried to distract me as I spun in my combination into the dial.

"People are staring," he mused, poking me in the side.

"I hadn't noticed," I joked. I looked up at him to smile.

He smiled back, pushing back a lock of hair that fell in my face.

"What are you doing after school today?" he asked.

I grabbed my literature book off the top shelf like every other day.

"Hmm." I pretended to think. "Probably hanging out with Rose, Alli, Jasper and Emmett at Rose's house." He gave me a look. "And most importantly, of course, _you_."

He grinned, leaning down to kiss me. He held his lips to mine, and I pulled away after a moment, feeling a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Jeez, keep it in your pants, Edward," Emmett joked. Yesterday, all of us hung out. We went to the movies, went to dinner, and hung out. Afterwards, Alice, Rose and I slipped away to our boyfriends' cars and they took us home. Emmett was ecstatic we were finally together. He would _not _shut up about it. He was always "I knew it would happen someday" and "You guys will be popping children out pretty soon!" Jeez. Only Emmett would think of that.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him for show. "I can't get enough of Bella."

I smiled and blushed. I looked up at him to see if he was telling the truth. He smiled at me. He was. I couldn't get enough of him, either.

"Aw," Rose cooed, walking towards and twining her fingers with Emmett's. "So cute."

"You two are cute, too," I said to her. I smiled at my best friend and her boyfriend. They _were_ cute. I can remember when they first began going out with each other. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, or keep their eyes off the other. I think Edward and I were in that stage of our relationship.

"Well," Rose said. She looked at Emmett for a brief second and he was looking the other way. She looked back at me. "I'll see you in class, Bella." Something in her violet eyes said we weren't going to be talking about shopping, or how cute her new skirt looked on her today. She smiled at me, then she and Emmett walked away.

I looked up at Edward, smiling. He smirked, and leaned down to kiss me like he read my mind. I could feel people looking at us, and mumbling thing as they passed by, but I didn't care. I was happy; free for once. But, after a thirty seconds of more kissing, I felt a set of eyes on us, staring. That person cleared their throat and I jumped away from Edward. My cheeks were flaming red hot, embarrassed. My English teacher, Mrs. Brown, who hated PDA (really, she hated it and any form of it), stood in front of us, clearly not thrilled. But once she saw it was me who was locking lips with the godly creature in the hallway was me, she smiled.

"You two get off with a warning," she said calmly, still wearing a smile. "You two know the rules. Anything above holding hands is considered PDA." She smiled fuller, and then walked away, assumingly to her class she didn't want to teach. So, I followed her after I gave Edward one last quick kiss on the lips. He smiled and I walked into the classroom, and sat down, with about twenty-five pairs of eyes on me.

In English, we were paired off in partners of two to do an assignment, but since we had an odd number of people in class that day, Alice, Rose and I were paired off in one group. Mrs. Brown rally needs to be careful on showing favoritism in class.

"So, we were just laying there together on my bed." Alice was retelling the story of her magical night with Jasper for literally the _tenth _time. She smiled, her cute cheeky smile, and continued. "He gave me this necklace," she said, holding the necklace up for us to see. "It was perfect." She sighed wistfully.

"Aww." It was great we were happy at the same time for a change.

Rose shifted in her seat and I looked at her. She was really doing the assignment.

"Hey." I nudged her arm. She looked up. "What's up? You said you needed to talk to me."

She looked up and her eyes were nervous. "Emmett and I," she stopped and bit her lip.

"Yes?" Alice pressed. Nervousness was kicking in. Oh God, Rose wasn't just slow at getting things together in English; she was also slow presenting explanations.

"We did it. Again," she blurted out. She bit down on her lip hard, making the skin turn white under her lip gloss.

"Okay, why is that a big deal?" I asked quickly, wishing she wouldn't draw blood from her lip.

Rose shifted again. "We weren't protected." Now I understood why she was practically amputating her lip with her teeth. My stomach and my face fell.

"What?" Alice said under her breath, shocked. She was just as taken back as I was. Rose knows better!

Rose shook her head, her eyes watering. "I'm scared." Her voice cracked. I reached over immediately and place my hand on hers. "It didn't mean to happen. He and I said after the first time we weren't going to do it again. It just happened last night." She bit her lip, the skin turning white.

I digested this information. Rose would be fine, right? It was only the second time! Nobody ever gets pregnant on the second time… Crap. I was starting to think of that one TV show on ABC Family where that young chick got pregnant on her first time. Crap, crap, crap!

"What happened, Rosie?" Alice inquired softly. She put her hand on Rose's free hand.

Rose took a breath then exhaled. She blinked a few times, blinking back surfacing tears.

"We were together at my house, in my room." Her voice was nervous and sad. "And it just _happened_, you know?" I realized now she wasn't just nervous and sad. She was ashamed. She let a few tears fall and she looked at her nails, a habit she had when she was nervous. She looked up at Alice and I for a second before looking back down at her nails. "Please don't be disappointed in me." She swallowed. "Please." She looked up at us, through her teary violet eyes, and I couldn't be disappointed in her. I was worried for her.

"Rose, we'll be okay." I was unsure of that, but I knew somehow in the end, even if she was pregnant, we'd end up okay, even if it didn't seem like it right now.

* * *

After English, Edward met me after class, meeting me at my locker. He was wearing a smile. I was wearing a frown.

"Hey, love," he said, bending down to kiss my cheek.

I smiled at him. "Hey." He caught my mood instantly, realizing I wasn't too happy.

"What's wrong?" He furrowed his brow.

I grabbed a pen from the bottom of my locker, and then closed it shut.

I shook my head. "It's nothing with _me_, really," I explained. He nodded, indicating I should continue. "Just stuff with Rose." My hand brushed his as we walked and he took it in his. We were walking towards my next class. Ugh, I just remembered I have class with Amy. Fabulous!

"Oh, what's up?" He looked down, not even noticing the several glances from people we were receiving.

"Just stuff… About her and Em."

"Oh, Emmett told me about their, um, recent doings…" He fidgeted.

I laughed at him. He was open when it came to talking about us, but once I brought up other people's relationships he got awkward.

"Yeah, well, then I guess you know that it happened again last night."

His face fell. Emmett hadn't told him that, I assumed.

"Oh." I nodded. We were outside my class now. I didn't want to leave Edward, I wanted to stay with him and not be with gossiping jealous girls. Ugh.

I looked at Edward. "They didn't take precautionary actions, if you know what I mean."

He seemed awkward again. "Yeah, well, I'm sure they'll be fine." He didn't sound sure. He sounded just as nervous as I was. Or possibly he was just awkward. Who knows?

"I really hope so." I looked back into the classroom, then up at him.

He took that as his cute to lean down and kiss me lightly. "I'll see you after class," he said before kissing me again. I smiled, watching him walk away, looking back at me over his shoulder, throwing me a smirk. I walked into class, feeling happy, all eyes on me. Again. I sat down next to Amy, who was looking at her nails. They were bright pink. She looked up when I sat down.

"Hey," she said flatly.

"Hey," I replied. I could feel something forming in the area around us. "So…" I trailed off, realizing this was probably awkward for her.

"So," she began. Her voice was all casual. "Congrats about you and Edward."

She didn't seem too thrilled I was finally with Edward, so I just said "Thanks."

She nodded. "No problem." She smiled slightly. "How are you dealing with the issue of Angela?" What!?

I looked at her questioningly. "Excuse me? What issue?"

She shook her head, suddenly embarrassed. "Nothing, never mind."

I sighed. "Fine."

Class began, and I focused on the lesson, listening to the history of the world, remember my history with Edward, knowing the past really effects the future.

* * *

After class, I couldn't find Edward, so I went into the bathroom. As I locked the stall door, I heard three girls walk in, talking about me and Edward.

"She's such a little home wrecker! Angela looks so happy today, but we _all _know it's just an act!" Jessica doesn't know what she's talking about! She's just jealous! Jeez! "I even saw them together at the bookstore! And we've all went out with Edward! We _know _he doesn't like to read! He must have been carting loser Bella around!" Wow. She _totally _knew Edward.

"Seriously. She thinks she's extremely bad ass just 'because she threw a punch at me, but she's _so not_. I could've taken her in two seconds!" Like hell you could've. You were too worried about breaking a nail.

"Such a little bitch," Lauren agreed with them. Well, I could say the same thing about you, Lauren.

"I know, right! Poor Angela! She doesn't deserve this crap! I mean, she's so –"

A stall door opened then. I didn't breathe for a moment, envying the girl that stepped out of the stall, that she was actually courageous enough to show her face to the wicked bitches of the west.

And then, I was shocked.

"For one, you three are the bitches!" Angela nearly yelled. I was taken back. I didn't even know Angela knew how to pronounce the word 'bitches'. Jeez. Today was full of surprises. "You guys don't know anything! Ben and I are going to try to get back together, and _that _is why I'm happy! Bella and Edward belong together, and you three know it! You're just jealous he doesn't love you the way he does with Bella!" Go Angela! Speak the truth! "And, I saw when she punched you, Scarlet. You were almost crying." She exhaled, and then took a breath. "I suggest you three get a life and stop bothering people," she finished.

"Angelica," Scarlet started, but was cut off by Angela. She was such an idiotic tramp. Scarlet, not Angela.

"My name is _Angela_," Angela spat at her. "And don't you even say you're sorry because you're not." If neither Scarlet nor I were bad ass, Angela would be right there accepting the award.

A minute of silent passed and Jessica spoke.

"Well," she said. I saw through the cracks of the stall that she flipped her hair back. "We have to go. The bell's going to ring and I can't be late."

"Bye," Angela said bitterly. I heard them leave the bathroom and then I heard Angela sigh angrily. I unlocked the stall door and stepped out. Angela saw me in the mirror.

"Bella?" she gasped, spinning around to face me.

"Hey."

"Bella, I'm so -"

I motioned for her to stop.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I smiled at her.

She nodded, and smiled, too. The bell rang and I smiled at her, leaving the bathroom.

I thought about telling Rose as I sat down beside her in Spanish, but I held this piece of information locked up inside of me. This was for only Angela, the three whores, and I to know. Nobody else.

* * *

We were at Rose's house – all of us. The rest of the school day was…awkward, I guess. Even after the stuff with Angela, that was less awkward than everything with my five best friends. Spanish was quiet, and Emmett and Rose didn't interact much, but Edward kept giving me these weird glances, like he wanted me to say something to them, but what would I say? I didn't know what the deal was with them. And at lunch, Rose didn't talk very much again. She just ate her chicken noodle soup quietly, and when she was finished she said she had to go finish something for English (which was a total lie) and that she would see us later. I don't think Emmett caught her mood, but the rest of us did.

So now we sat, in her living room, paired off in couples - Edward and I, Jasper and Alice, and she and Emmett.

"So, how are things with your father, Rose?" Edward asked casually, trying to get a conversation going. Rose sat across from us, on another couch. Alice and Jasper sat in the recliner, Alice on his lap.

She shrugged. "Okay." Rose's dad and mom have been seen as a couple now around town. It was great.

"That's good to hear." He looked at me, and I shrugged. This was awkward…

Rose nodded. "I guess." I shot her a look. She wasn't hiding it too well that she was nervous. I was worried too, of course.

"What's wrong, baby?" Emmett asked suddenly, pulling Rose closer to him. "Are you not feeling too hot? Don't worry, though, you are," he said the last part a little seductively.

"Rose has a stomachache," Alice spoke up for Rose.

"Oh." Emmett nodded at Alice. A grin grew on his lips. Emmett, shut up before you even say anything… "Do you want me to rub it for you?" He leaned in closer for Rose to hear, but he still said it loud enough for all of us to hear. Jeesh. Alice rolled her eyes and I smiled at her.

Rose shook her head, making a smile touch her lips faintly.

"No thanks." She ran her hand over Babe, who was lying on her lap asleep. It was quiet. It was weird.

"So, uh, Rose and I did it!" Emmett said proudly, like he was bragging. Oh, jeez. Edward and everyone else became still. Emmett wore his goofy grin. I feel drama ensuing…

"_I'll kill you_," Jasper threatened, his voice low, serious. Emmett pulled Rose closer to him. She was looking down at Babe, her figure completely still.

"Jazz, man, clam down. I thought you'd be happy."

Jasper glared. Edward squeezed my shoulder. "Happy? _Happy_, Emmett?" Emmett nodded. Is Emmett stupid or what! "She's my cousin, Em. I was there for her when she and I were eight when her dad walked out. I don't care about you two doing God knows what! And poor Rose is so embarrassed." And she was. Her cheeks were beat red, and her bottom lip was far out, just like it got every time she was about to cry. She was upset.

"Rosie," Emmett whispered, nudging her arm. She looked up at Alice, who gave her a sympathetic look. And then Rose lost it, jumping up, leaning the room, and crying. Alice and I shot out of our seats, going after Rose. She was in her bedroom, sobbing on the bed. I sat on the edge, leaning down to hug her.

"Rosie, shh," Alice said quietly. She closed the door and moved to the other side of the bed.

"He's a jerk!" she yelled through her cries.

"I HATE HIM!" Rose screamed as the door swung open. Emmett stood in the doorway, his right eye red. Jasper punched him. Oh, God.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," he said, walking away quickly, his head hanging low. I looked at Rose and she was staring at the place he was just standing, and then she rolled onto her other side, crying harder. I rubbed her back.

"It's okay."  
I looked at Alice, mouthing "Oh, God."

She nodded, mouthing back, "What do we do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I said out loud. And that was the truth, I didn't. I knew Edward and I would never be in this situation, just because I knew we would wait till after we were married to do anything along _those _lines. I was stuck. What were we going to do?

So, that's why you're so upset, Rose?" Rose had told us the reason she was mad at Emmett wasn't just because he said that to us, but she was mad at him, too, because before forth hour today, Rose asked casually if he wanted kids. Emmett replied, in a rude tone, "I don't know…Why have kids when you can just do the process that makes them?" Jerk.

"And when he told you and the boys we did it…I just, felt something in me snap. I mean, how would you two feel if Jasper or Edward blew something so important and personal to your closest friends?"

I shook my head. I didn't know. "I'm not sure, Rose. I think I'd be just as mad as you, but you have to forgive him."

Alice agreed. "If you don't, Rose, what's going to happen? You know he loves you."

Rose shrugged, like she didn't know the truth. He did love her. "You guys are right…But what if I'm pregnant? What then? He and I can't get married, and I don't want my child born out of wedlock. It was a stupid mistake to even do it out of marriage." She shook her head, and wiped her eyes. "I'm so stupid."

Alice and I took this as our cue to hug her. "You'll be fine. We'll be fine."

* * *

Edward drove me home at eleven, kissing me lightly and quickly on the mouth. I laughed when he broke away with a smile.

"Is there something amusing about my kissing?"

I laughed. "You know, Charlie's sleeping." So you should probably come inside and keep me company.

"I know," he said. "But still…he could have a camera planted somewhere, documenting everything we do." He pretended to be looking around.

I laughed again, a smile hurting my cheeks. "He's a dad, not a spy."

He grinned, his eyes glowing even in the dark.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

I went to punch his arm, but he grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him to kiss me. He kissed me deeper, longer this time.

I pulled away, my hand on the door handle.

"Do you want to come in?"

I had changed, sprayed on a little perfume, brushed once through my hair, and applied a little chap stick before Edward was at my window. He climbed the tree, and I helped him in, and he sat quietly on my bed. I turned the light on. He looked around, studying my bedroom.

"I like it," he approved. "Nice."

I rolled my eyes at him, a smile on my face. "I'm glad you approve."

He patted the place beside him on the bed. I realized I was on the other side of the room. I crossed over, sitting next to him. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"So, Jasper punched Emmett?" I asked, lying my head down on his lap.

"Yes." I stared up at him. "It was crazy."

I closed my eyes. "I bet."

"Jasper lost it when you, Rose and Alice ran upstairs."

"Jeez. I saw Emmett's eye. Jasper must've really hit him hard."

He nodded. "He did. I had to hold Jasper back so he wouldn't keep hitting him." I pictured Edward getting all riled up, holding back his best from beating the crap out of his other best friend.

Jeez. What's up with the world and the violence in it today?

"Wow."

We were silent after that for a few minutes, and he just kept combing his fingers through my hair. It felt nice. I was happy I was finally with him. But, it sucked, though, because now that we were finally together, my best friend's relationship was up in flames.

"By the way, what was the real reason Rose was so upset?" he asked quietly. I wanted to sleep now. I wanted to sleep just like this – my head on his lap, his fingers combing through my hair.

I explained it all, everything thoroughly and slowly. He listened carefully.

"Emmett really messed up this time." He sighed.

I nodded. He did mess up, which sucked.

"I love you," I whispered, my eye lids feeling heavy, and closing over my eyes.

Edward kissed my forehead.

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." I knew this was a promise. He would be here until I drifted into a peaceful slumber, dreaming of him.

I moved my head in a nodding motion.

"I love you, too, Bella."

I knew things for my best friend sucked, but nothing could weigh my mood down right then. I was in perfect happiness, with Edward, my love. And even if everything was wrong with my friend's lives, and there was nothing I could do about it, I would still have Edward.

* * *

School. I never thought I'd say it, but I was in a rush to go today. I needed to know what was going to happen with Rose and Emmett.

I drove to school quickly, but of course, carefully. When I finally got to the school, I was shocked. Rose was considering breaking up with Emmett. And to add to that shock, she was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. Emmett hasn't been seen.

"Hell has broken loose!" Alice screeched, Jasper beside her. Where was Edward?

"Literally." Jasper smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I saw Emmett's eye, Jazz. Damage control!"

He shrugged. "What can I say? He doesn't hurt my women."

I laughed. "So, Rose hasn't decided yet?" We were walked toward English now.

Alice shook her head.

"She hasn't, but I don't think she'll break up with him." I didn't think so either. Emmett and Rose have been a great couple since December, and Rose has liked Emmett on and off since eighth grade. They would make it work.

"I hate to say it, but I hope so. Emmett's being a douche. She was embarrassed as hell."

I looked at Alice. I was sure she would've told him the full story.

"Well, yeah, Jazz, he was being a douche, but he really feels bad about it," I said. I looked at a clock. We had only four minutes left until class started.

"I know he feels bad about it, but he didn't have to yell that he and Rose did that to the entire freakin' world!"

I sighed and looked at Alice. She could explain to her boyfriend about Rose and Emmett now.

"Darling," she said with a sigh. "That's not exactly the whole reason she's mad."

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows.

She nodded. She looked at her new high heels for a second then looked back up at his waiting face.

"Yeah." She paused again. "He told her he didn't know if he wanted kids…"

Jasper laughed. That wasn't expected.

"He said in a rude tone!" I added.

He shook his head, and his smile slowly decreased.

"I punched my best friend because he might not want kids?" He was shocked. Possibly ashamed.

"But that's not all," Alice said slowly.

"Then?"

"She might be bearing his child…" Alice looked away. I stared at Jasper for his reaction. His eyes were practically flying out of his head. God, help us…

"But we don't think she is!" Alice yelled at him, trying to optimistic.

"You don't think who's what?" Rose. Great. Just great. I looked at the clock again. We had two minutes.

"You're pregnant," Jasper said flatly, sadly.

She shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment then opening them. "No. I'm not."

I breathed in a sigh of relief. Thank God.

"Congratulations." I walked to her and hugged her.

"Well," she said when I pulled away. "He said he was sorry. Again. I saw him in the parking lot with Edward." Oh, so that's where Edward was. Edward was helping Emmett, still being a good friend to him. Ah, Edward. Rose looked at Jasper, who was still shocked, looking furious.

"Hey, tough guy." She smiled at him.

He nodded at her, his jaw tight. "Hey."

Something in her expression changed. "Don't hate me, okay?" I knew exactly where this was going. Jasper nodded again, his jaw still tight. "I've given this a lot of thought, and I think I'm just going to stay with him."

"Rose…" His voice was in a tone of warning.

She shook her head. She knew what she wanted. Good for Rose.

"I love him," she said, her eyes soft. Jasper looked away from her and the bell rang.

"Okay, Rosie." He sighed. He kissed Alice, and walked to his class. Goodness.

We walked into class, and sat in our desks. "Yay, Rosie! Your eggo isn't preggo!" Alice leaned over her desk, smiling at Rose.

Rose looked at her and smiled slightly. "Thanks." She looked back at me. I put my hand on her shoulder, to let her know it was okay.

* * *

Emmett had a black eye. It was all anyone talked about. Now, Edward and I were old news, even though people found out just yesterday. Jazz, Alice, Rose, Edward and I sat at lunch together. Emmett sat with Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton, two people he hated.

"He keeps looking at me." Rose turned her head away from Emmett's direction. "Jeez," she sighed. People knew his black eye was somehow connected with the fact Rose and Emmett weren't sitting together. It was nuts. And, to top off the situation, someone asked Rose if she was pregnant with Edward baby and was just with me so I would cover it up. I hate to say it, though! But it's really no surprise someone would ask that. People are nuts.

"Just ignore him," Edward told her. Edward knows nothing about women. You can't ignore the guy you love.

She sighed. "I'm trying! It's too damn hard to, though!"

"Then talk to us," I suggested. "How does it feel to be childless?"

That caught her off guard. She shrugged. "Good." I raised my eyebrows. I wanted an explanation. She sighed. "I wanted a baby, okay? I was getting used to thinking of a little girl." She was sad. This was sad. All of this was sad.

"It's okay, Rose. You'll get a little girl someday."

She nodded. "Yeah." She speared her fork into her hot dog. Why? I don't know. Anger, possibly.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Jasper spoke up. "I feel like I made all of this worse by losing my temper." She shook her head, not agreeing with him. I didn't either. It's not his fault he loves his cousin so much.

"It's okay."

He nodded at her. It was okay.

At the end of the school day, which I was so eager to start, but also so eager to end, Rose forgave Emmett, and they kissed, walking out together so he could give her a ride home. It was a cute scene I'd like to tell Rose's daughter one day when she was old enough to understand.

Edward drove me home, and came inside with me, and we watched TV. After a while, I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed me deeply and passionately.

"If you weren't here, I don't know what I would do. I would go nuts with all this madness." I leaned up to kiss him again. "You're making all this drama much easier for me." This time, he was the one to kiss me. "I like you." I felt like a giddy little girl. I never really told Edward I liked him. I've told him I loved him. I totally skipped that part. Ha.

He kissed my lips again, cutting my thoughts off.

He pulled away after a minute, staring into my eyes. "I _love _you."

I smiled up at him. "Good."

I looked into Edward's green eyes. I didn't know where I would be without him. I didn't know if I'd be sitting on the couch with him, or if I'd even be in Forks, living with Charlie. All I knew is what was right now, and that I was with him, and that was okay with me.

* * *

A/N: Finally. It's finished. I don't know why, but this chapter took me a long time for me to write. Hmm. Maybe it was just because I procrastinated a lot, haha, come to think of it, that's probably why. Tehe. So, I should update soon. This needs to be finished. Really. I hate putting it off, and I think it should be done like, before the twentieth of August. I'm thinking this will be finished by the fifteenth, or sixteenth. No idea. All I know is sometime before the twentieth. And then, I'll post the first chapter of the sequel.

Alrightie. Thank you for reading and please review!

Below is my beta's author note. She's baaaaack. :)


	17. Graduation

A/N: Omg. I'm so freakin' sorry. Really. I'm so sorry. I hate not updating, I hate not having regular reviewers review anymore, and I just hate that I haven't been updating. Real life has gotten in the way, and I hope you all understand. I really wish I was able to update sooner rather than later, but I just can't. I have this and that going on, and I just can't update as much as I would love to. But, I love you guys. Please stick with me through this bumpy movements and I'll be updating much sooner soon. I PROMISE.

Chapter dedicated to: A person I'd like to invite to my graduation. :) Love.

Special thanks to: Woot! Everyone who alerted/favorited/and reviewed the last chapter. You guys rock!

Happy reading!

* * *

_**Saturday, May 22, 2010**_

It was a year later, in May, three days before our graduation. Everything became calm again. Edward and I celebrated our one year anniversary on Valentine's Day, and he took me to Seattle, treating me to a fancy Italian dinner. It was great. We went to prom together, too, and we kissed all night on his roof, under the moon and the stars, and then we watched the sun peak through the clouds the next morning. He and I were amazing.

Rose… She never spoke of being pregnant – ever – to any of us. She didn't tell Emmett, who was still the love of her life, anything about it, just like she said she wouldn't. I could tell she thought about it sometimes. She would stare blankly into space sometimes. It pained me to see her hurt, but I couldn't bring it up. It'd probably just hurt her more.

Alice and Jasper were still solid as a rock. They didn't change in the least. They still talked, goggle eyed at each other, and did everything together, which was the same. And another thing that stayed the same was that the six of us were still good friends. When we weren't in school, we were all studying together, going on triple dates, and just being with each other. Another thing we would do is talking about college non-stop. All of us were going to the same college - University of Washington. Alice was going to college for design (for clothes, of course). Rose was going to study to become a teacher, and taking one class for design, too, while Emmett was going to college for mechanics. Jasper was going to study psychology, which Emmett teased and teased him about a lot. They had made up after Rose and Emmett were officially together again when Rose and Emmett were having "issues."

But lastly, I was going to college for creative writing and English literature and Edward going to college for law, to be a lawyer for wrongful death. He didn't say so, but I believed it was because of his father. The biggest plus to all of this, we'd all be together.

And graduation was in three days. I wouldn't be in high school anymore, but I'd be in college. But the good thing before everything started, was that I had a whole summer with my friends. Edward was going to Hawaii the day after graduation. So was I, and so was Rose and Alice and their boyfriends. Alice and Rose begged Charlie to let me go one day a few weeks ago when they were picking me up to go out on a "girl's night". I was coming downstairs to leave when them, and I heard them talking to Charlie.

"Charlie," Alice said. "We completely understand if you can't afford it, or if you just don't want Bella to go, but she's eighteen and we just want to know. Rose and I would hate for Bella to be at home without us all summer long, while we're in Hawaii."

"And you're welcome to come, too. My parents would love for you come," Rose threw in to be polite. See, her parents were getting married in Hawaii, which is the reason why Rose and Alice and their families were going to Hawaii. I told Rose and Alice I couldn't afford going, but they still asked Charlie.

"Yes, of course!" Alice said. "And if the prices are too much-"

"It's almost nine hundred dollars," Rose cut in, trying to have an "it's not that expensive" tone. It was, though, expensive. Sure, Charlie was the chief of police, but still. He was paying my way through college, which was hell of a lot of money. I should've walked right out and told Rose and Alice to cut it out, but I didn't. I _wanted _to go to Hawaii with them.

"-Rose and I, and the guys, Jasper, Emmett and Edward could pay for it," she explained. Oh, God, Alice. Way to make Charlie sound poor. "And we'd just very much love for Bella to come with us -"

"- Yes, please, Charlie. She'll only be gone for two weeks -"

"- And she's our BFF. We'd hate to leave her behind –" Rose and Alice seriously needed to stop cutting each other off.

"- And my parents want her there. Please, Charlie."

"Yes, please," Alice finished. Wow…

It was silent for a moment. "Sure," Charlie told me. I was in pure shock, just because I thought – practically knew – he was going to say no. But he didn't! He said yes. What the heck! "Bella!" he called. "Your friends are here!"

I realized I was still standing on the steps of the stairs, and walked down the remaining steps, into the kitchen, and walked into the living room.

"Honey, I think it's best if you don't go out tonight," he told me as I was about to tell him thank you ten times for letting me go to Hawaii. I looked at him confused, and Rose and Alice gave him the same reaction.

"Why?" I asked.

He grinned at me. "Because, Bella, you need to pack for your getaway in Hawaii." I smiled and Rose and Alice celebrated, laughing and jumping up and down. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded. I hugged him without thinking, which he was shocked by at first, then he hugged me back.

Rose and Alice hugged me, too, and we went upstairs, talking and laughing. We packed my suitcase, and they took me to town, to the only good store we had, and made me look at things to buy for Hawaii.

"So, are you going to tell Edward?" Alice questioned as I began looking for a new bathing suit. On the way to town, I decided I would surprise Edward in Hawaii.

"Nah," I answered. I picked up a yellow bathing suit that had smiley faces on it.

Rose gave me a devilish smirk. Oh, God, something sexual was about to utter from her mouth.

"Sounds like we need to take a trip to Victoria's Secret." Alice laughed at that. I was right.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right!" I laughed with Alice. "You need to take a trip there, don't you, Rose? It's been a while."

I hit a sore spot. "Emmett and I haven't been… _you know_." Alice and I were surprised. I always assumed… "We haven't done it since New Year's Eve. I told him it was the last time for awhile. Graduation night, though…" She bit her lip. "I just…" I put my hand on her shoulder, cutting her off, letting her know it was okay, that she didn't have to explain herself.

"Thank you, Bella."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

I picked a light purple bikini with white peace signs on it, and bought a dress for the wedding, too. After we shopped, Alice and Rose dropped me off at home and promised to call me later. When I got home, I asked Charlie if we could talk, and he agreed. Oh, boy.

"Dad, how are you paying for this?" I was at the oven, putting a meatloaf in I prepared this morning and let sit in the fridge until it was time for dinner. "I mean, I have money to help pay if you need it… I have two hundred." I didn't want him to break his wallet for me. I knew he made a decent amount of money, but not enough to send me to college and on a vacation to Hawaii. There was no possible way, even if Renee was paying for college, too.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I have it covered," he answered, obviously not continuing. So freakin' stubborn.

I pressed the subject anyway. "How, Dad? I mean, you're already paying a lot for me to go to college. How could you possibly be able to pay the bills, send me to college and still be able to pay for Hawaii?" I was so not going to let this go!

He sighed, defeating, cracking and ready to tell me. I knew I was getting somewhere.

"Fine, Bella," he said. "When you were born, your mother and I put fifteen thousand dollars away for you if you ever needed it. That's not to be used for college tuition. I was going to give it to you on your twenty-first birthday."

My eyes watered, and I swallowed. "Oh," was all I could manage to say. I was nearly speechless.

"I want you to have a good time, honey. You should have a good time with your friends and Edward." He didn't say Edward's name too happily, but that didn't bother me. I was too happy and excited to be bothered. I smiled.

"Thank you, Dad."

He was standing up now, and I stood, too.

"No problem, Bells," he told me, walking into the living room. "Night." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was so happy.

* * *

Currently, it was almost eleven. Almost every night since last February, Edward has been staying the night and then leaving early in the morning, before Charlie woke up. I had went upstairs, showered, brushed my hair, and gotten dressed all in time before Edward climbed up the tree and jumped through my window.

"Hey, love," he whispered, kissing me. I smiled, and brought him to my bed. He began wearing pajamas to our little "sleep overs", instead of wearing his regular day clothes. Last summer, when our air conditioner was broke, he ditched his shirt while he slept. I liked that very much. And when the air grew colder, he started wearing his shirt again. I wasn't happy about that.

"I have a surprise for you," I said to him teasingly.

He smiled, and even in the dark I could see his white teeth. "Care to share what that surprise is?"

I shook my head, smiling.

"Sorry."

He smiled, laughing, his chest vibrating against my back.

"When do I get the surprise?" Hawaii. The night I get there. It'd be perfect.

"Soon," I teased again. He faked a groan.

"I wish I knew," he pouted. I laughed.  
"Too bad."

He positioned himself so he was above me, and then he straddled my hips, hovering. He ticked my stomach and I squirmed beneath him, laughing loudly. Loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"Bells?" he yelled. He was somewhere down the hall, probably going to bed. _Footsteps_. I looked up at Edward, who was still hovering above me, still and silent.

"Hide," I whispered quickly, sharply. He ran into the open closet. My bedroom door opened before he could close the door.

"You okay, Bells?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow. Suspicious dad. Typical.

"Yeah," I told him, my heart racing in my chest. "I just got off the phone with Emmett. You know how funny he is." Yes, he was definitely _hilarious_. Last Halloween, he tee-peed my house, even though I told him five times not to. He thought it'd be so funny. He must've "forgotten" my father was the police chief. Let's just say I had to get up at five-thirty in the morning to explain to my dad that it was just a joke, in my pajamas, in front of the whole neighborhood with three cop cars parked outside my house.

Charlie nodded, his eyes fixated on me, waiting for me to give him some type of clue that I was up to no good.

"Okay," he said finally, and turned around. "Night, Bella. Sleep well."

"You, too."

He looked back at me, and scanned my room one last time before closing the door behind him. I could hear his footsteps, then the bathroom door close. Edward stepped out of the closet, smiling.

"No more tickling," I said as he turned the light off and then sat back down beside me.

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly. "Let's sleep." I got up, getting under the blanket, and he got in with me. I laid my head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Edward." I yawned, closing my eyes.

He kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." His voice was always so sincere and soft when he told me he loved me. It gave me butterflies every time I heard him say it, and by now, I'd probably heard it about a million times.

I snuggled closer to him. "I love you, too." I meant it.

* * *

Three days later, it was graduation. Alice, Rose and I got ready together, and we were standing in my bedroom.

"I can't believe we're actually graduating," Rose said in disbelief. She was the most nostalgic out of the three of us. I was, too.

Alice and I nodded.

"It seems just like yesterday I began eight grade here… that I was putting my hair up in a tight pony tail and that my fingernails were always blue. It's weird, you know?"

Rose nodded again, and flipped her curled blonde hair back. "It's crazy, you guys." Her voice was soft. She thought for a moment. "Look where we are now. We have the guys of our dreams… we have great relationships with our parents." She looked at me and Alice. "We have each other." I swallowed and my eyes clouded. I couldn't cry. Not yet. I wanted to save tears for after graduation, when we were all sentimental.

"Each other," I said. My voice was cracking and thick. I swallowed again. "You two will always be my souvenirs of my childhood, of my teenager years, of my adulthood. If I were to lose everything from the past of this moment, you two will be my only proof that I did it," I said my voice clear now and soft. "Because I will never lose you two."

Rose and Alice were already crying, unable to keep their tears back. I fought my own tears.

"You guys!" I wailed. "Don't cry yet! After graduation and after you guys are drunk! Then you can blame the alcohol." Great, now after saying that the song Blame It was stuck in my head.

Alice and Rose wiped their eyes, laughing at my comment. "You're right," Alice said. I hugged her to me and then hugged Rose. I looked at my best friends. We had changed so much, yet so little. We were still each other.

"Let's get ready!"

We were finished, standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

"We look…" Alice trailed off, having no words to describe how… _old _we looked. We weren't the little eighth graders we were when we first started school together as the three of us.

"Gorgeous," Rose decided. She was right. We were gorgeous.

"We are, aren't we?" I looked down at my dress, and Rose spun around in her pink dress. It was the same dress she wore to the Valentine's Day dance last year. Since everything wonderful started that night, I suggested we wear the dresses we wore that night. They agreed. So, I wore my blue dress, the one Edward and I finally kissed and I said I love you in. Alice wore her pink dress, the dress she was wearing when she told Jasper she loved him for the first time. And Rose, she wore her dress she wore the night she and Emmett confessed their love to each other. These dresses witnessed it all.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked, picking up my bag of extra clothes for later, after the graduation. Alice was having a part – of course. Thankfully, there wasn't going to be alcohol (hopefully), so there wouldn't be drama.

Rose and Alice grabbed their stuff and we headed downstairs. Rose and Alice got in Alice's yellow Porsche, while I got in my truck. I wanted to drive to the high school in my old, beat-up red truck Charlie got me when I turned sixteen one last time to school. We drove away, and all my years in Forks flew in my mind, just as quickly as the forty-five miles per hour speed I was driving at. My first thought was pulling up in Charlie's cruiser as a fourteen year old, then the first time I walked into the middle school with Rose and Alice on both sides of me, talking each of my ears off about how much I'll love Forks' schooling, then when I was placed to sit next to Edward. And then, everything wonderful that happened last year in eleventh grade and my senior year passed through my mind. _Everything_. That passage of my life was almost over, and now I could move forward to college and everything beautiful with my friends and Edward.

I parked my truck and got out. The parking lot of the school was packed with soon-to-be graduates and cars. Alice and Rose were parked three five cars down, waiting for me. Edward and his mom were to be waiting for me by the door. I walked to Alice and Rose, leaving my bag in the truck.

"Ready to do this?" I asked. We had a half hour before the ceremony started.

Rose nodded and Alice smiled. We walked towards the door, seeing Elizabeth and Edward waiting at the door as planned.

"Why, don't you look girls look divine?" Liz gushed, smiling at us. I wasn't looking at her, though. I was staring at Edward. The sun was shining in his direction, making his eyes glow.

"Hi, Bella," he said, smiling crookedly at me. I smiled, walking closer to him to kiss his cheek. I let my lips stay on his cheek an extra second.

"Bella, there will be more than enough time in the future for you to make out with Edward." Shut up, Alice!

I blushed. Liz was smiling at me. "It's okay, Bella," she reassured. I smiled, but my cheeks were still flaming.

"Bella," Rose said after a moment, looking over my shoulder. I looked behind me, looking inside. Emmett was waving for Rose to come inside. Of course.

"I'm gonna go inside. See you guys in there!" she told us distractedly. "And you too, Mrs. Masen!" she called over her shoulder, looking back at Liz.

"I'm going in, too!" Alice walked past us, following after Rose.

Liz turned. "So, I assume you two will be inside after Charlie arrives?" she asked.

I nodded. He should be here soon."

She smiled. "See you two soon, then!" Edward looked me up and down after she was inside.

"Beautiful." He held me to him. Charlie's cruiser pulled into the parking lot. After he parked, he walked up to us, smiling and holding roses.

"Hey kids."

I smiled and Edward did too to be polite.

"You two excited?" Charlie asked, handing me the bouquet of roses. I smiled appreciatively and took them in my hands. They were gorgeous.

"Yes, sir," Edward said to him.

Charlie looked at me. "What about you, honey?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Yes."

He smiled. "Well, let's go then. I'll hold your flowers until afterwards."

Edward and I left Charlie and went to the room all the graduates were to be at.

"Okay, everyone, this has been a lovely four years and on behalf of the entire staff, congratulations!"

The staff came around, and talked to all of us. Mrs. Brown, my eleventh grade English teacher, who was now the twelfth grade teacher and taught the English class I was in, came around and talked to me, too.

"Well, Bella, I wish you the best in college," she smiled. She would always be my favorite teacher.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brown. I can't wait to be involved in literature like you."  
She smiled again, and touched my shoulder.

"You will be better than I ever was," she told me. I could hear the truth her in her voice; the brilliance.

I nodded, my throat tightening. "Thank you."

She nodded and enveloped me in a careful hug.  
"Take care of yourself, Bella." I smiled at her, and knew she wasn't meaning in literature, but in life.

I was in line for my diploma. Alice, Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett received their diplomas and were already sitting. Since my last name begins with an S, I was towards the line with Jessica.

"Oh, Bella! I can't believe it! We're about to start our own lives and such!" she was hugging me, and I subtly stepped a little bit away from her. I counted the people in line in front of me. Five more people. The line moved forward, and soon, there were two more people. Jessica was next. She looked at me and smiled, her eyes filled with tears.

"Go, Jess," I encouraged. Today would be the day I would be nice.

"Jessica Ann Stanley," the principal called in a smooth, clear voice. I was next. My heart was racing and my blood was racing to my cheeks. I would receive my high school diploma blushing. Great! Jessica was quickly off the stage, wiping her tears off her cheeks and in the seats.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I was called. I walked my way up the steps, walked across the stage and smiled at the principal.

"Congratulations, Miss Swan." I nodded and smiled, taking my diploma in my hand and moved the tassel on the cap on my head to the other side. I looked out into the crowd. My friends were smiling, and Edward was clapping and ginning wildly at me. I looked at my dad. His eyes were moist, I could see, and he was clapping and smiling. I smiled and my eyes wetted and I stepped off the stage, and into the grass, and sat in the lawn chairs the staff set out on the lawn. I sat next to Jessica and blinked back tears. It was really hitting me now, that this was it.

Soon, everyone's name was called and it was the end. My eyes were blurring and stinging a little with tears.

"Now, I present to you the class of 2010." We threw our caps up into the air, and everyone broke out into loud cheers and even cries. I wiped beneath my eyes, careful not to ruin the eyeliner I smeared on earlier. Jessica enveloped me into a hug and I hugged her back, surprisingly. I wanted to forget all the drama that had happened between us. She was still Jessica, the crooked-teethed girl that befriended me in eighth grade. Even if she was just a real bitch, I knew she was nice somewhere in there.

"Bella, this is it!" she sniffled into my neck.

I nodded. "Have a great summer, Jessica!"

She nodded this time, and pulled away. She smiled at me, and I looked at her for a moment, and then walked away, running to my friends. Alice hugged me first, and squealed into my ear about ten times.

"WE'RE GRADUATES!" Rose screamed, jumping into Emmett's arms. She gave him a quick kiss, and he spun her around, the blue graduation gown flowing. Alice kissed Jasper, and I looked for my love. Edward hugged me and I leaned up and kissed him deeply.

"Congratulations, love," he whispered. His voice seemed louder than all of the cheers and screaming, even though his voice was only a whisper. I smiled, and kissed him again. We got deeper into the kiss, and then someone tapped on my shoulder. I jumped back, a habit I did when someone would do that to me when I was kissing Edward. Great. It was Charlie and Liz. Liz was smiling, but Charlie looked a little ticked.

I smiled at Charlie, and his expression shifted into a smile.

"Congratulations, baby!" he said, hugging me tightly. I wasn't used to hugs from him, but we had been more affectionate.

"Thanks, Dad!" He let me go, and smiled again. He handed me the roses he gave me earlier. "Thanks." I smiled. Roses were gorgeous.

"So," Liz said after she finished hugging Edward. Edward and I returned to each other, and he held my hand. "Are you two kids ready to eat some lunch?" That was the plan. Edward and I would go out to eat with our parents and then they'd drop us off at Alice's house for the party, and we'd be home in the morning. Boy, the faith and trust our parents have in us.

We took our cap and gowns off, and then Charlie, Liz, Edward and I left to go out to eat. We went to the only diner we had in Forks, and I sat next to Edward, while Charlie and Liz sat together across from us.

"How does it feel to be graduates?" Liz asked, looking down at her menu the waitress brought.

I answered first. "It feels amazing." I smiled at Edward and he nodded.

"It does."

Charlie shifted in sit seat, uncomfortable, maybe. He cleared his throat. "So, what are you ordering?" I don't know who he was asking, but I answered, anyway.

"I'm ordering fries and a chicken burger. What about you three?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I'll have the same, I suppose."

I smiled. "Copycat." Teasing Edward was one of the main parts of my day. It was a daily routine.

"No, I just like what you like," he grinned. I poked his ribs.

"Copycat!" I stuck my tongue out and Liz laughed.

"You guys are adorable," she said. I smiled and blushed. Charlie was staring intensely at his menu. Oops. "I'm getting the Caesar salad. What about you, Chief? Anything good catching your eye?" Liz asked politely, sipping her water. I looked at Edward. He smiled.

Charlie cleared his throat again. Nervous habit. "Yeah, I'm just going to get a cheeseburger with a side of mushrooms."

Liz smiled and nodded. "Good choice!"

I shifted in my seat. This was getting kinda awkward. Luckily, the waitress came, and it gave us a reason to be distracted. We ordered our food and drinks and then we made small talk about college.

"So, Edward." This is what happened every time we went out to eat together. Charlie would "subtly" grill Edward on his future. "Your career path, do you think you'll get far with it?" Jeez. Of course he will.

Edward smiled. "Well, of course only the future beholds that. I'm not sure. Maybe, I'm hoping. I'd like to make a difference."

Charlie nodded, sipping his Pepsi. "That's good, that's good. What interests you in law?" he asked. "Bella tells me you want to be a lawyer."

That made Edward fidget. "I'm not sure."

Charlie nodded again. I looked at Liz. She was smiling for a reason I didn't know.

"Well, I fully support your decision in law."

Edward grinned and nodded. "Well, thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it." Charlie was being serious - I think when he said 'don't mention it.' Goodness.

The waitress brought our food and we slowly settled in, talking comfortably and eating and sipping our beverages.

"So, what time does your flight leave again tomorrow?" I asked Liz. I knew fully well their flight left at ten AM, but I just wanted to make small talk.

She swallowed her bite of food and nodded. "At ten in the morning." She smiled. She knew I was going to Hawaii and was in on the surprise, too. Gosh, I love her.

"That's cool. I can't wait until you two get back," I said. The surprise will not be ruined

She nodded and smiled.

When were finished eating, we sat and talked a little more, then we just quieted. There was nothing more I could think of to speak of, and I knew they couldn't think of anything either.

"Well," Charlie said, polishing off his drink. "I'm going go outside and get some air." He stood up, and Edward stood up, too.

"May I join you?" he politely asked, hovering slightly.

Charlie was confused for a moment, and then he nodded. "Sure."

They walked out together, silent, but once they were outside, Edward began talking. I stared at them. Edward was shaking his head slightly, and then Charlie was nodding. After a pause, Charlie spoke and Edward broke out into a huge grin. Charlie and he shook hands, and Charlie clapped Edward on the back. They talked some more and I looked away, looking at Liz.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked her, looking at Charlie and Edward again.

She smiled. "You." Oh, God. Edward's probably trying talk Charlie into letting me move in with him or something. Ugh.

"Why would they do that?"

She shrugged. She smiled a smile that looked like it was keeping a secret. "Nothing bad."

I nodded. Crap.

They came back inside and Edward could not wipe the grin off his face.

"What's up with you?" I almost demanded. He smiled at me, and my hand in his. I looked at Charlie. "Dad, what?"

Charlie smiled. This has to be bad. Maybe. Ugh. "Nothing at all, Bella. Nothing at all." What the hell!

Liz laughed at my expression and I blushed. Fantastic. Potassium

We went to the party at six and talked for a while on the stairs. There wasn't drinking until nine, and Edward and I had one drink we shared. It was tequila. After that, we went talked a while more, soaking each other up. I was close to cracking, and telling him I would be in Hawaii, too, but I didn't. I kept my mouth sealed.

"So, I know you're going to miss me in Hawaii…" he teased. I rolled my eyes. "But I'll call you every day, twice a day."

I smiled. "Promise?" He had nothing to keep a promise to. When he would be calling me for the first time in Hawaii, I'd already be on the plane, flying to see him. I couldn't wait.

"I promise, Bella." I kissed him, and his hand ran through my hair. I had to remind myself we were still at the party. I pulled away and smiled.

"More of that later. Let's go see what our friends are doing."

We found Alice, Jazz, Em and Rose on the couch, talking and giggling.

"Hey, guys," I said, sitting down on the armrest of the couch, next to Alice.

"Hey Bella!" she smiled. "I can't believe we're finally graduates!" she squealed, spilling a little of her ginger ale. Alice, of course, wasn't drinking. She barely ever drank at parties, same for Jasper.

"I know!" Rose clapped excitedly and smiled. Emmett had his arm around her waist. "And we leave for Hawaii in two days! All six of us will have a great time!" What the hell, Rosalie!?

"You mean the five of us?" Edward queried. "Bella's not going." He looked at me and I shook my head. I looked at Rose. She caught her mistake.

"Oh! Right!" Drunken giggle. "The five us!" she smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Bless your soul, Rose.

Edward and I left at 10:30 and he dropped me off at home.

"I love you, my Bella." He brought my lips to his and kissed me tenderly. "You have no idea."

I sighed and kissed him slowly, passionately. I was a little choked up. I knew I was going to see him in a little over forty-eight hours, but still.

"I love you, Edward." I smiled. "Have a great time in Hawaii." And I'll see you very, very soon.

He kissed the top of my head, then my nose, then my lips.

"Forever, my love."

And then my heart fluttered, and I made my way out of the car, up the porch, through the house and upstairs. Edward rolled away when I waved at him from my bedroom window and blew him a kiss. He caught it in his hand and pressed it to his lips, and mouthed I love you.

And I knew right then this would be my summer.

* * *

A/N: Mmkay. It's finished. Please review this and I'll update soon. I wanna finish this story before school starts in two weeks, so keep your fingers crossed! :DD Anyway! I WILL update soon. Like, next week. Buttt. Can I have ten reviews? Pretty please? Prettyy, pretty please? That's all I ask for... :( Anyway... This chapter isn't beta'd by my regular beta and I'm sorry to twilight-is-lovee. I'll get the next one to you.

REVIEW! :)


End file.
